Down In The Wonder
by Ghostly Fades
Summary: His grandfather was a legend in the town he moved to. He left a legacy behind when he died. A legacy of something they no longer did. But when he finds the old race car in a house out in the Forest Area, it may just be time to bring it all back. While trying to bring it all back, Ghostly goes through a lot of things. But in the end, it was all worth it. Worth it down in the wonder.
1. Chapter 1

Arrving here five years ago was something to tell...

Seeing how his parents were going to move pretty quickly, he had packed up his things and told them he was going to make it easier on them. By moving to another town, while they moved somewhere they would be much more happier than ever. He wasn't so sure about a lot of things though.

At first he didn't know where to go until he had met a man going by the name of Ol'Gabby, and the old man went off about random things. But it really didn't bother him, he quickly liked the man and offered to help him around the place. He was put to work without even thinking fast about what he was getting into.

A few days into the job and he was given some new clothes. They were some shorts with a shirt with a small rip and an overshirt. A yellow overshirt to go with a gray t-shirt, and some green shorts along with sneakers. Yeah, it was a start.

Then when he had the day off with Ol'Gabby, the man would take him out for some pizza where he had met Gino and they quickly became friends. Which started them talking about having him switch at the places to work. He couldn't say no. That was one thing about him, there was no way in hell, would he say no to people who needed help or wanted to hang out.

A few weeks of doing that and came along Patrick. He was added into the mix. It would go from Ol'Gabby, Gino, Patrick. It was earning him the money to buy himself a house or something, and how could he make them sad enough to disappointment? Only time he ever got off was when he got ill.

They would make sure he was feeling much better and in short time, they felt like family to him.

During the time here, he had found that mostly everyone loved to party in the town he had moved to. Simport. Near the ocean side of Maine. A neighborhood section, a downtown area, beach town area, industrial park area, and a forest.

He, Ghostly, couldn't say much about them. He didn't know very many people, and well, he had sorta wished he knew what he was getting into when he had came here. Mainly wearing what Ol'Gabby had given him 'till he was given some more clothes to random people once Gino, Patrick, and Ol'Gabby had told people he was new.

The one outfit he had liked was a hoodie, pants, and some sneakers. But he rarely wore them often. He was much too used to the first set of clothes he had gotten. He always washed them often so he could wear them again.

"Hey! Ghostly! Pal!" A voice shouted from behind him as he was walking towards his house. It was a good idea to have saved up from the money. "Wanna hang out when I'm done work later?" Buddy. It's always Buddy who's screaming to him when he's seen on the streets. Buddy works at a Hotel or something. "I know I got a long shift but it's my day off tomorrow!"

"Sure, Buddy. I have to work with Gino today anyways," Ghostly nodded with a smile written onto his face. It's not forced. "When you're done, just come over to my house or something."

Buddy gives a thumbs up. "Got, Pal!" Then he runs off. It's not long before he falls flat onto his face and Ghostly's quick to help him up. "I'm okay!"

"We really need to have you work on that..."

Arrving at Gino's is something Ghostly never thought he would become bored of but now he's thinking it's going to be boring. He's only need to take orders to give them to Gino so he could dilver the food to the right table.

It's never helpful when Gino begins talking about how he should just quite working with Patrick and Ol'Gabby to only help the famous Cheif, and once Ghostly thought about doing just that only to shake his head at it.

He likes helping the others out.

When Ghostly went into the Pizzeria, he noticed how there was barely anyone in the whole place. To him, it was odd to think Gino would have such an empty place at this time of day, usually when he opened there was a whole line of people waiting.

Blinking and rubbed the back of his neck, Ghostly went into the kitchen to find Gino just sitting there, almost looking like he was about to cry or something. Was something going on and he didn't know about? Was this an off day for Gino?

"...Gino...?" Ghostly said, shaking Gino's shoulder and the Chief looked up at him. His eyes were like usual. "What's going on?"

"Ah, it's just a little slow day," Gino explained with a forced smile. Of course. He always panicked when it was a slow day. "I've only had about ten people come in! When usually there's about thirty or maybe even twenty eight!"

Ghostly rolled his eyes. "Gino, it'll pick up. Believe me, it's always have didn't it?"

"Coming from the boy who won't say no..." Gino muttered under his breath, and lucky for him, Ghostly was far enough away not to hear it. "I suppose you're right, I should just go off and make my famous pizza for waiting customers!"

"Right... I'll go get ready to work," Ghostly mumbled heading into the change room Gino had for him. Coming out a moment later wearing black dress pants, a white apron, and a white shirt to go with it. Making him seem like a waiter for Gino.

His boss gave him a gaint smile. "Wonderful! I do believe I heard the door open and close, so go out there and get some orders for me!"

Rolling his eyes, Ghostly gave a smile before heading out into the main part of the Pizzaria. Seeing how a family of three had came into the place. He set them down and took their orders for drinks before coming back a few moments later and asked if they were ready to order.

It was the same as last time.

A pizza with cheese and bacon, and with a side of fries. Along with something to dip the fries in. When the food was ready, Ghostly gave them their food and was about to walk off when the father of the family stopped him.

"Hang on there... you look familiar." The father spoke up, and Ghostly turned to him. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Don't think so, I've only been here for a few months or so." Ghostly explained. "Sorry if you think I was someone you know."

Again. The man gave him a look. "You don't happen to be related to Sir Alder, do you?"

How did this guy know his grandfather? Yes, he would admit no one even bothered to even ask if he was related to him, but he never thought someone would actually ask him that question. Then again, he didn't know much about his grandfather.

"Yeah, I am. Though I don't know much about him," Ghostly explained with a sheepish smile and the man gave him a smile.

"Well, it just so happens that my own father knew and worked with your grandfather before he passed on. Sir Alder was a great man in the company of racing, was he not?" It was like this guy was Sir Charles.

Ghostly only nodded. "Maybe, like I said, I don't know much about him. So it could be he was a great racer, and maybe he worked with your father."

The talk only last for a few moments before Ghostly went back to work. All throughout his shift his mind always found a way to go back to his grandfather. He was known by his last name, Alder, but that was it. He never told his first name.

Not even to his own friends. So they could only call him by the last name. It was odd, yes, but it was more cool about him. Knowing someone only by last name was something his family was mostly admired for, and his grandfather was the only one who did something great in his family.

Everyone else was just there.

At the end of his shift, Gino took him by the arm when he finished changing and sat him down to talk about the family of three.

He went off knowing his helper was of Sir Alder's grandson.

"He always was a regular here when I was a kid," Gino explained. "I was with my own father and grandfather when he walked in. Of course back then I was just learning how to make pizza and such, but they always had me take his order."

"Did he give his autograph or something?" Ghostly asked.

"No, but he gave us such tips."

Ghostly rubbed his neck. "Heh, I never got to know him because of his sudden death. My dad was about thirty when he died? By then, grandpa was old and done with racing."

It only lasted about a few more minutes before Ghostly found himself walking back home, Buddy meeting up with him before they ended up at Ghostly's house.

All throughout the time Buddy was with him, his mind wondered off to his grandfather. He wondered how long he had lived...?

His father never told him the age of his grandfather when he had died, and all he knew was he had died of a heart attack, and it was a horrible thing to know. A part of him wished he had gotten to know his grandfather, but he couldn't have everything...

Maybe he could head to the graveyard and see if he would find his grandpa's grave...


	2. Chapter 2

That was five years ago...

As of right now, Ghostly was sitting on his bed, having a book ready to be read. He was trying to find out a little more about his grandfather though he had never bothered to 'till know. A couple of people had came to know him from the man of that family explaining Sir Alder's grandson had moved into Simport.

So far there was nothing telling him of his famous grandfather in the history book he had taken out from the Library. He knew people would just think he would know everything about his racing grandfather of the centuary, but to actually admit he knew nothing was going to be something else.

Giving a groan, Ghostly rubbed his eyes and took the book and placed it down his desk. The computer he had was still on he last thing he looked up. **_Racing in Simport_**. That had told him when his grandfather had his last and first race ever. Along with a few of his friends, and apparently, he had met his grandmother through racing.

She was a huge fan of racing and she had just happen to come across his grandfather during his first race, and he wanted to impress her. Maybe that was how he had came to won his race and so on. All because of his grandmother.

Well, at least he knew that much about his grandparents. But he wanted to know all of it. From his grandfather's love for racing to his death. He knew his grandmother but he never got to ask about his grandfather before she died.

Nothing was leading him more to find out.

Ghostly sat down in the desk chair and groaned out loud. This was getting him nowhere, and he wanted to get somewhere with this. He was busy so he couldn't find a chance to head over to the graveyard and look for Sir Alder's grave. If they even had it.

Right when he was about to head over to his bed and rest, his phone started to buzz with a text from Buddy. Saying how he wanted to meet up later and get something to drink. At this point, it was becoming annoying about how he could say no.

One little break couldn't hurt him.

It only took him a few minutes before he found the place Buddy wanted him to meet up at. A cafe. It was small but it looked to be the hot spot of the place. Probably any came here to get stuff for partying for something, Ghostly just shook that off and headed inside.

Buddy was seated at the table near the windows. Back corner, already drinking something. Another cup in front of him. Probably for Ghostly himself.

A nice cup of coffee was something he was wanting, and thankfully Buddy was kind enough to get him a cup. Though he wondered if Buddy had tripped while coming over to the table of the small place. They didn't even get very far into the talk before Buddy moved something over to him.

A key with a card attached.

"What's this, Buddy?" Ghostly asked, turning the key over to make sure it wasn't fake.

Buddy grinned. "The key to the graveyard!"

"What...?" Ghostly had almost spat out his coffee. "The graveyard key...? How did you manage to get the key? Doesn't the mayor only have the key to it?"

"I'm pals with everyone!" Buddy gave his smile. "Plus, when I said my friend was looking for a certain grave, she gave me the key! I have to return it tomorrow though, or whenever you get time to head down to the graveyard and find the grave you want, pal."

 _So don't lose it..._

"Thanks, Buddy, but... what's with the card?" Ghostly blinked, taking the card off of the key and noticed how it had his name on it. "...Why does it have my name?"

Buddy shrugged. "Dunno. The mayor was meaning to give you the card or have Ol'Gabby give it to you, but she never got the time. Always drowning herself in those papers, so she asked me to bring it. Something about a family member..."

Ghostly stiffed. Could this card be from his grandfather? The only thing he was hoping was left behind for him? A rush of eagerness came across him, ready to open the card but Buddy stopped him from doing so. The look on his face told the bellhop everything.

Main thing was confusion.

"She wants ya to open it at the grave," Buddy explained. "Something about it making it more special and more emotional. Also, looks like you'll be able to almost hear whoever wrote that. So you'll get a feel on what the person was like."

"Thanks, Buddy," Ghostly smiled.

Buddy gave him a thumbs up. "No problem! Who's grave do you wanna find?"

"My grandfather's." Ghostly mumbled. "His grave wasn't around where I grew up, so it has to be here. He was huge here, and I think dad mentioned him being buried in Simport. This is the best chance I have to finding him."

* * *

It took him weeks before he was finally able to find a way to get some time off to be able to head over to the graveyard. Patrick, Ol'Gabby, and Gino were done with having him help for the week. Which he didn't mean to happen, but they told him they would be fine once they heard him wanting to look for something.

Needless to say it was night when he suddenly decided to go over and look for the grave. He took a flashlight, and was wearing something more comfortable and warm. A hoodie with some pants and sneakers. They had a dark aura to them.

Like always his hair was pushed to the side with a style of rocker.

In his pocket sat the graveyard key with the card he was meant to read with the grave once he had found it. The grave was meant to be more scary during the night.

Not everyone was brave enough to go and actually go into the graveyard deep at night. Including at 3AM. The devil's hour.

But he wasn't that brave.

Many people he passed where heading over to a party or just simply heading home for the day, but they usually waved to him. Not asking where he was headed to late at night, choosing to believe he was going over to a party.

Arriving at the entrance of the graveyard, he took the key from his pocket and slowly turned it 'till the gate was opened and slowly pushed it forward. Wincing at the creaking sound before he was able to stand fully in and take out the flashlight.

The bright light was allowing him to see in front of him. Not much though, but it was a start. Now came the start of looking for the grave he had wanted.

"Well, this is new," A voice came from behind. Only a few minutes in and someone was already in here. He hoped to god it wasn't someone who was working. "Usually it's only goths who are brave enough to come in here."

Gazing over his shoulder, Ghostly blinked. A girl with pale skin, long black hair, black lipstick, and purple eye-shadow stood.

"I was looking for a grave, didn't expect anyone to be in here," Ghostly shot back. "I never thought I would run into a girl of all people."

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, well, I was needing to meet some friends here, when I happen to see you come around."

Ghostly took in what she was wearing. A black jacket, with a black dress, even black shoes. Wasn't she cold in a dress with only a black jacket?

"I won't get in your way," Ghostly told her. Trying not to stare at her. "I just need to find a grave and get out of here."

"Okay, not like we would've started hanging around where you were going to be." She said with a little shrug before moving to walk away before stopping. Turning to look at Ghostly once again. "My name's Violet. Violet Nightshade. You?"

Ghostly bite his lip. "Ghostly. Ghostly Alder."

With a nod, Violet waved to him before walking away once again. Ghostly let out a sigh. At least she didn't go off about how he was the famous grandson of Sir Alder. Like he wanted to be known more and more, but right now, he didn't mind that.

Walking in the other direction of Violet, Ghostly took a couple of more steps before shining his flashlight on yet another grave before realizing he had the right one he wanted. His hand quickly reached for the card and moved to open it.

Only wondering what it might hold...


	3. Chapter 3

The grave right in front of him...

He could barely hear a voice in his head as he began opening his letter up. The writing was almost like his's. Neat but at the same time a little messy to the eyes and mind. His hands began shaking a little as he pulled the letter out of its seal, his mind was racing with thoughts on what the letter might tell him. Would it share with him what happened? Share what this person's rejects where? As of right now, Ghostly didn't want to know.

But he went ahead and flipped it open anyways. Throughout his reading of the letter, it mainly said how he wanted to meet him, but he knew how it would be a failure to do so with his current state. How he had wished Ghostly luck with his life, and wondered what he would grow up to be. It was almost like a sorry from a family member.

All he could feel was his heart starting to beat faster and his eyes began almost watering. The last thing his grandfather had ever wrote, and it was to him. Yet, how did he know he would be coming to this town? And trying to find his grave? It made no sense.

The letter read this:

 _This letter is probably going to be the last thing I could ever do in my life time, but I need to write this to my only(probably)grandchild out there. If anything, my son will stick with just one child just his parents had done._

 _Never have someone taken it up to go on with what I did: Racing._

 _It's something I'm okay with, grandchild of mine. You don't need to worry about your old grandfather bein' upset over that._

 _Whoever you are, and whatever gender you may be, trust this letter when I say I wish I could've met you. I wanted to see who you took after. Your ol' man or your pretty mother of your's. Wanting to know if you would dye yer hair a different color like I did, mine was originally the color of brown. It was dyed to green._

 _Look, if I were to head over to the town your parents are it, or used to live, I wouldn't be able to make it. In my current state, there would be no doubt I would fall on the way there, a legend would die during my trip there._

 _And I'm sure that town- BearTown- would never like the idea of a racer coming to them. Even for just a visit because I know how stuck up that Mayor-Skip-is. Hates racers with all his might while the mayor over here is wonderfully brighten about the idea._

 _In my dying wishes, I asked her to hold onto this for you. Just in case you come to my town, and choose to live here. Hopefully you'll get this from her. After all, she don't seem like the type of person to not live up to a promise of her famous racer..._

 _You'll find everyone just calls me 'Sir Alder' and not my first name. I only gave that to my family members and closet of friends. Which would be only one close friend I've got. I don't know what happened to him though..._

 _Maybe if yer a boy, then maybe my son there would have the heart to name ya after me. If yer a girl, well, I hope yer named 'Ruby', after yer grandmother. A beautiful woman, and I hope to god you get to meet her._

 _If you're at my grave, and reading this, you don't need to bring me anything. Just give me some words and hopefully I'll hear it in the afterlife, and maybe I'll look after any pets you had that passed. I'll promise you that much..._

 _\- Your grandfather, ... "Kurt" Alder_

 _Aka Sir Alder_

Ghostly blinked. The first name of his grandfather was crossed out so much to the point where he couldn't read it. He slowly looked up to the grave and took notice how it didn't say the year of birth nor year of death.

Well, maybe it did, and he just couldn't see it. He shined the flashlight on the grave and the years stood out along with the name of the owner including what was wrote underneath the date of death and birth. Ghostly sucked in a breath as he read it.

 _ **Sir Alder**_

 _ **From 1938 to 2000**_

 _ **Will forever be remembered from the things he had done for the town,**_

 _ **not just his greatness and love for racing.**_

"You, are you going to go now?" A voice behind him spoke up, and Ghostly jumped a little. Shining the light on the voice, he relaxed when he saw Violet. She was still here?

"What are you doing here still, I thought you would've gone home by now." Ghostly said and Violet gave him a smile.

She shrugged. "Well, I thought I might take a walk around since they've gone home. But when I noticed you were still here, I never figured you would still be here."

"I wasn't going to leave until I found the grave I wanted to see, and now I have," Ghostly explained, shining the flashlight down at his grandfather's grave. "...Sir Alder."

"What do you want with him?" Violet asked.

Ghostly sighed. "A long story, but... he was someone that my family knew, and figured why not go and see his grave?"

"If you had found his grave, then why stay here?"

"...Have no idea, Violet."

Talking with her for another few moments, it eventually ended as they both went home. All the way, Ghostly was trying to figure out a way to find out more and who the closet friend of his grandfather's was. If he was dead or alive.

Everything was a little fuzzy to him.

Arrving at his house, he wasted no time in going in and moving to his bedroom. Laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Everything was going down in a flame right now. He knew his grandfather's middle name now.

But not the first name.

Maybe a good rest would be able to help him out. Shutting off the lamp beside his bed, Ghostly closed his eyes and tried to get a good night's sleep. Waking up every so often before he was able to get some sleep throughout the night.

It was his phone that woke him up, a text from Ol'Gabby saying how he needed him to come into the junkyard and help him out. The answer was yes, of course, and he didn't have to be there until about 11AM, so he had time to kill.

He needed to return the graveyard key to Buddy anyways so he would go off and visit his friend. There was no doubt Buddy would be at the Hotel, so that's where Ghostly was heading. He was pretty sure the moment he entered the Hotel, Buddy would be flat on his face.

And he was right.

Ghostly had found Buddy about to walk towards him, then fall on his face, he gave a chuckle before helping him up and then returned the graveyard key.

"Did you find what you were looking for, pal?" Buddy asked, putting the key into his pocket.

"Yeah, found his grave," Ghostly nodded. "Read the letter and everything. Tell her thanks for the key and the letter."

"You got it!"

"Buddy, the letter gave me the hint that he knew I would be coming here, doesn't that give you a strange feeling?"

Buddy blinked. "I guess so. What else happened during the graveyard adventure?"

"Well, I met a girl there."

"Oh? Tell me! What's her name, pal?" Buddy asked. Interested in this.

Ghostly gave a smile. "Her name's Violet. Violet Nightshade. She was wearing a dress in the middle of the night with only a jacket to keep her warm."

"Ooh! I know her sister! Poppy Nightshade! Yeah! She's nine while Violet is our age," Buddy said. "I should have us go to Poppy's Flower Shop one day so you could meet her!"

"Eh... alright then."

Ah, what was he getting himself into from agreeing to Buddy's request...?


	4. Chapter 4

As Ghostly walk down the street, his hands are in the pockets while his hood is up over his head. It's pouring rain and he has nothing but a hood to keep himself from getting all wet. For a while he's been running into Violet, and one time Buddy took him to meet her sister. They were getting along great but he can't say anything about being best friends with her.

For the last little while he was trying to track down 'Kurt' Alder's old racer car. Rosalyn's been trying to help him from hearing how he was wanting to get a look at the fast car. She was more than happy to help the famous grandson out. Of course there had to be up's and down's by doing this, but so far, he found none of those.

It wasn't much, but it was helping him a great deal. Before and after having to look for the old car, Ghostly had been told by Violet she was going to bring him up to her boyfriend, Daniel. Of course, Ghostly didn't know why she was going to do that, they were just friends after all. Damn it hurt to say that. It felt like he was friendzoning himself.

He wouldn't lie when he said he felt something for the goth girl. Though he knew perfectly well that he couldn't have a chance with her, not while she was dating Daniel.

Before he could take a step into his current work place, he saw Rosalyn walking towards him with a key dangling from her hand. Could she have found a way to go and see the old rundown race car? A flash of hope swelled into his chest.

"Took me so long, but I got it."

The key felt cold in his hand. It was all rusty and looked like it could break within an instant. He barely heard her say sorry about old the key was, but he heard how it would still work like a charm. Then he was given paper where it was.

Though he didn't have a car himself, he could always call someone up and bring him there. Ghostly promised he would go when he had the chance. It wasn't every likely but it could work. When he walked into Gino's place, he took notice how Gino was taken a table's order.

Three people.

One with brown hair which it went down to her shoulders, dark blue baseball cap, freckles all over her face, black jacket with a white t-shirt under, baggy blue jeans, and some black sneakers. The next one had dark skin, short black hair, purple t-shirt with a black vest, a red plaid skirt with a few chains around her waist, black and white stockings, and black shoes.

The last one held spiky red hair, blue sunglasses, a small beard, a black jacket that was zipped up, jeans, and brown shoes.

Ghostly walked past them into the kitchen and quickly got changed, when he was finished he noticed how Gino was taking the order back out. Well, at least Gino was used to carrying food back to the customers rather than waiting for him.

"Sorry, I'm late, Gino."

"Ah, it's okay!"

It went by like usual, taking orders, bringing the food back. Even giving them the checks on what they had to pay. But whenever he went back into the kitchen, his eyes wondered back to the key. Once, when he was coming back into the kitchen, he saw Gino looking the key over.

He bite his lip. Great. What would Gino think it was? Something that Ghostly didn't need and ask him to throw it away? If that was the case, then he would have no choice. And Rosalyn worked hard to get him that key and the location.

"Is this for what I think?"

"Depends on what you believe it's work."

Gino's eyes wondered back over to Ghostly. His smile was something Ghostly hadn't gotten in a while. One of family mixed with warmth. His parents rarely gave that smile to him. Not since he had began to watch racing on his TV back when he was younger.

"Sir Alder's race car?"

"...You must be a mind reader or something."

Setting the key down, Gino lead Ghostly over to an empty table so they could sit down and speak about the whole thing. Throughout the talk, it was mainly about Alder would always help out with orders and dilver them by car, that why he could focus on others.

Ghostly had begun to think his grandfather couldn't say no like he couldn't.

"In the end, I wished he could always be there. But, no one can live forever and it was his time to go."

"If you don't mind me asking, Gino. What did he die of?"

"A heart attack, Ghostly. He was sick and in the hospital before it happened. When news got out, everyone went blank and Simport wasn't the same for a while."

"...So, they lost the whole will to party? For a while?"

Gino nodded. His eyes clouded up when he remembered when the town was so silent. He was about fifteen when it had happened, and right now he was thirty. It had been enough time for the town to recover from the shocking news, and luckily they had.

But racing had stopped.

"It was the end of our racing history for good though."

"What? His death caused racing to end here?"

"Yes, it just wasn't the same."

Great. Just great. Now his family were probably the reason for racing to end. Ghostly bite his lip before slowly nodding. Gino took his hand into his own and Ghostly looked into the Chief's eyes. They held a tad of sadness mixed with some hope.

Was Gino hoping Ghostly was the one who was going to bring back racing into the town?

"Are you thinking I'm going to bring it all back?"

"I won't lie when I say it was a thought. If you could get his old car back up and running, train and see if you like racing, then maybe you can convince Rosalyn to bring it all back. With you as your grandfather, you could take on his name."

"I could be the next Sir Alder..."

"Exactly!"

Bringing back racing into the town was going to be a great big deal. But since he was a child, there was a love for seeing racing on TV. Along with pictures of old racers retiring. But he never thought he would get a chance for it.

Yet, it was for his grandfather.

And the way Gino had put it, Ghostly almost felt his heart jump at the answer he was considering. The way it was sounding like Racing was a big deal in this town. They would have parties for the winner, help cheer up the loser of the race, and so on.

Looking up at the Chief, the blue haired teen bite his lip once again before sighing out loud. Rubbing his eyes before giving a small smile which didn't go unnoticed by Gino.

"I could try..."

"Thank you!"

That was when he was given a hug by Gino, and Ghostly glady returned the hug with the Chief.

"I'll do my best..."

"I know you'll do your best."

He might have to go off and find the old race car a bit early than he had wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pal, where you going?"

"Out somewhere, I won't be seen for a little bit."

"Can I come?"

"Don't you have a hotel to run though?"

This makes it twice in a week. Buddy was at his house, having a cup of coffee, and grinning his usual self away. Hadn't Ghostly made it obvious right now? He wanted to do this alone, not with someone. Buddy already felt like his best friend, yet, he was wanting to find this by himself. At the most, he was wondering if Buddy would actually leave the hotel for as long as it would take.

It was more like a forced sigh which escaped his mouth as he listened onto Buddy rambling about how he could keep him company. His eyes were shining with freindlyness and wanting to help out. Apparently Ghostly's words didn't stick to Buddy. Ghostly began wishing Buddy understood what he was trying to hint at.

"Please, pal? I'll behave."

"Sorry, Buddy, but I want to do this alone."

A voice in his head began speaking and rambling about how he had just said no. A word which made Ghostly's heart drop. Was Buddy going to react more nasty than nice for another answer? Everything was seeming to become a fear of Ghostly's now. However, when Buddy gave him a smile and slowly nodded his head, it went away as Buddy understood now.

"Okay, pal. Does Gino, Gabby, and Patrick know? They're going to need to get how you're going to be away."

Yes, they would need to know, but since Ghostly had agreed to try and get racing back up into Simport, Gino had explained to Gabby and Patrick the whole situation. Needless to say, both men began to cheer on when Ghostly came into their workspace.

Anyone who passed could easily become confused about what they were cheering for and Ghostly easily blushed and placed a hand over his face. Hoping they didn't see him blushing his face off like a pretty girl had just walked across from him.

"They know. Gino spoke to them about it, so it's all good right now."

"Ghostly, I wanna be the first one to watch you practice! Promise me that when you get that car up and running!"

A light in Buddy's eyes never faded, confirming that he was going to be hoping for the words to come watch and see him practice. Ghostly felt his heart tighten a little, and he gave a nod with a great smile. The two shook hands on it.

The blonde placed his cup into the sink and began walking out to the front lawn with Ghostly trailing behind him. Ghostly stood at the doorstep while Buddy walked to the gate, placing a hand on the wood of the entryway and grinned.

"You're gonna be just like him, pal! Who knows, maybe you're going to find your soulmate from doing what he did, just like how he had done with Ruby Alder!"

With that, Buddy left. Ghostly leaned on the doorway and gave a sigh. The wind was blowing slightly when he gazed back to the entrance way and noticed Violet walking with a guy at her side. He could only assume it was Daniel.

Her boyfriend.

"Hey, Violet."

His words left his mouth before he could stop them. This time, he noticed how both of them gazed at him, and only Violet waved before Daniel took hold of her hand and pulled her along. Jealous and protective. Something most guys had when it came to their girlfriends. They left a moment later.

"Alright then, a guy just blocked me from seeing a friend..."

Turning back inside his house, he moved over to the small table with a drawer next to the couch. He opened it slightly to take out the key to whatever was hiding the old race car of the town. Oh, what would everyone think when they saw it again?

Did they even have a race track anymore? Maybe it would be somewhere next to the forest area or whatever? Then it struck him. Maybe the town had an old area where nothing was being used anymore. Meaning anyone could go there and do whatever they wanted.

"Ol'Gabby must know something about it."

Next thing he knew, he was off to go see Ol'Gabby. Taking nothing but his feet into a running like mood. The key safe in his pocket as he ran downwards to the junkyard where he knew his old friend would be waiting for him.

Not for work.

But for answers.

* * *

Ol'Gabby was being a pain at the moment. He would always go off topic before Ghostly got a chance to speak about if Simport had a race track. Saying how he was a blacksmith, and how he used to be a good fixer-upper for cars and such. All the things Ghostly didn't want to hear about. His phone went off with a text from Buddy a moment later, he couldn't help but read it.

 _ **[Buddy To Ghostly: Find anything pal?]**_

 _ **[Ghostly to Buddy: No... Gabby's just saying how he used to be all these things...]**_

 _ **[Buddy To Ghostly: Go along with it! Then when he stops ask him!]**_

True to what Buddy had said, Ghostly waited until Gabby was finished speaking before he dropped the question about the track. The old man dropped so many things he was holding onto the ground, for a second the blue haired man wondered if he had a stroke.

But when Gabby turned to him and moved towards, taking his hand before pulling him along. Ghostly's eyes went slighty wide as he was pulled behind the junkyard. Ol'Gabby swore he had heard a breath being sucked in and slowly breathed out.

An old race track was behind the junkyard the whole time...

Just sitting there being left alone and never being touched. It still looked to be in perfect shape. Like a training set up.

"That right there, is where Ol'Gabby would help out with racers," Ol'Gabby said to him. His voice slightly shaky. "No one ain't ask Ol'Gabby about it in years."

Ghostly nearly jumped when he remembered the key Rosalyn gave him. He quickly showed the old man before he vanished into a trailer and returning a moment later with a map in hand. When opened, everyone could see it was a map of the forest.

But with a big marked X on it.

"You'll be findin' what you need there."

His face's expression changed slightly, brow furrowing in disbelief. There was no way what he wanted as in a forest of all places.

"So, it's there? What the key leads to? What it opens? It's all there?"

"Yup. The **X** marks it all, and Ol'Gabby wants ta see it."

The old man was wise during some parts in his life, and this had to be one of those moments. Ghostly was truly wondering what laid there and why it was in a forest. With his free hand, he took the map out of Gabby's hands. Then he proceeded to look it all over. At one point, Ol'Gabby placed a hand on his shoulder.

It as all there. It just had to be. Of course, there was the question about how it ended up in the forest in the first place. But maybe he could have that answered in a different time during this little adventure.

"Been there since his death."

Ghostly blinked. Was both Gino and Ol'Gabby a mind reader now? Because it was becoming unfair to his thoughts being read.

"But... why though? Shouldn't it be somewhere more near the city part of town? I get how he was mourned throughout the days he was gone, but... this makes no sense."

"Didn't want his car to be stolen."

Ghostly gazed at his friend before back at the map. This looked like it might take a few days or so. A trip to the forest and back. What a better way to spend his time then doing that?

"Ghostly."

Brown eyes met black eyes. Gabby's eyes shined with something he couldn't really tell at the moment, but the way his voice sounded, it was going to be much like the talk with Gino truly.

"He be wantin' a new racer in town," Gabby told him. "Ye be that racer."

Ghostly ran a hand through his hair and gave a few deep breaths. Damn. Now he was going to have to do this, without failing. But he didn't know how to even race. He was never told his grandfather was a racer. He had to come clean with Gabby.

"But, I don't even know how to race..."

"I'll teach ya, it'll be nice to do so again."

They shook on it once again. Both minds were going off about how this idea might take a good or bad turn into the town. Just how would the townfolk react to when they hear that racing was coming back into their town.

He was leaving the junkyard with map when his phone with a text from Violet. Exactly when did he give her his number...?

 _ **[Violet to Ghostly: Buddy gave me your number. Something about wanting to get us closer.]**_

 _ **[Ghostly to Violet: That explains it, so much.]**_

 _ **[Violet to Ghostly: Yeah, he wouldn't stop talking to me until I texted you. Sorry about Daniel and how he acted when you said hello.]**_

 _ **[Ghostly to Violet: No worries.]**_

She didn't respond so he guessed Daniel had came into whatever room she was in. He quickly placed his phone back into his pocket with the key. The map in his hands as he headed back home.

He was going to take a road trip.


	6. Chapter 6

"You want me to what?"

"Drop me off right here."

"Kid, this is the forest area."

"So?"

If anything, most people probably don't ask to be dropped off in the forest area. They would walk so they don't get much looks. With a roll of his eyes, Ghostly left the cab and slowly walked into the forest as he drove off. As of right now, the map left heavy in his satchel. He brought a flashlight in case it was to get dark.

Everything one would need to be spending a night in a forest, and he only had about two things. Not like he was going to be sleeping. No. Ghostly was just going to be walking until he had found the one thing the map lead to.

And maybe find out what the key he had was for.

He hoped to god he was going to be able to find out what the map lead to and what the key was for. Of course, many had told him it was probably for that race car. But it felt like a lie as he moved through the forest, pushing branches out of his way and what not.

Passing a lot of people having a dance battle, who invited him to join in, of course if he had wanted. Right now, he wasn't going to join in. They just gave him a look before shrugging and going back to dancing. Hoping he would chance his mind and wouldn't be one of those stubborn people of the town. Ones who didn't like to party.

As he traveled up the forest, glancing down at the map, the path became harder to follow and travel. With big rocks on the way, and old branches wanting to be jumped over and what not. The sun was beating down on him a lot faster than Ghostly wanted. He wouldn't lie when he said he was beginning to feel hot. Which was why he was wearing the outfit Gabby gave him.

A perfect outfit for hiking.

The X on the map was near a lake, with what looked to be a bridge that lead back to the town. Near the junkyard where Gabby was. So, that meant if he needed to get out, he would take the bridge and everything would be perfectly fine.

It also seemed the perfect kind of way if there was a truck or car waiting there, it got him thinking very fast. It had to be a race car waiting for him there, or at this point, anyone! Anyone that found it could use it and say it was their's!

"This is going to kill me."

Ghostly gave a sigh as he walked up hill. Stopping every so often to rest up his legs before going on. He always checked the map when he came to a point. He needed to be careful when doing this because he didn't want to be lost and suddenly want to call someone to come and get him.

Nor did he wanted to live deep in the forest.

Eventually, after climbing up hills, Ghostly came to a bunch of vines hanging in front of what looked to be a big building. Oh how he prayed it wasn't some murder's house, and hoped no one was living in there. Then again, why would he go in there anyways?

He grabbed a pocket knife from his pocket and began cutting the vines. Eh, maybe the gift from Gino wasn't as bad as he thought. It only took a few good seconds for them to come crashing down, giving him a much better view behind them.

"Holy..."

A large house sat in the middle, a bride near it as the lake was peacefully moving. The house was at least about three or four floors max. A walkway up to the door which sat underneath a smaller door roof. Flowers were perfectly in bloom on the lawn.

The paint looked to be brand new, as it shined brightly in the sunlight. Blue with some green. Maybe even a hint of yellow there. The windows were evenly apart, and yes, there were some spider webs but.. still, the house looked amazing.

He couldn't tell if the person was a party person or what since there was no sign telling him that. His brown eyes gazed down at the map and he gulped.

This was the **X**.

Ghostly grabbed the key from his satchel and moved up to the doorway, slowly putting in the key and turning it. A unlocking sound came from inside and he pushed it open slightly before heading inside once he knew no one was living here.

The walls held pictures of a three person family. The floor held a nice carpet, and a table sat not too far from the main door.

"Wish I lived here. Eh?"

A small letter laid on the table and it was able: Grandchild. Maybe this was another letter from his deceased grandfather? Maybe grandmother this time around? Or it could belong to someone who wasn't even him in the first place.

That would be awkward.

Getting the better of himself, Ghostly picked up the letter and unfolded it. It was better to know then to leave it be for the right person to come along, if that was the case.

It read this:

 _I got this house for us to live in. A amazing, I know. Grandpa knows his family better than any man or woman marrying into this family. Whatever my kid may choose as his spouse, I'll love him the same just like his mother does._

 _Speaking of which, I don't know who to give this house to when I end up in my grave. A will. I know it should be someone in my family, or maybe a good friend, but it's too hard to choose because in the end, maybe one will feel... upset or sadden by the fact they didn't get it._

 _So, I'll leave it undecided._

 _Ruby can pick who she wants the house to go too. I hope it's our son, Rajesh. So his little boy or girl can run around this big space and feel like royalty._

 _Yet, it's understandable if he doesn't get this or if this house goes on without an owner. A part of me wishes it doesn't have to come to that._

 _Other news!_

 _If your my grandchild, boy or girl, I left you something. You may think it's the letter, but no. It's not that._

 _Your present is in the garage. Do hope you don't mind the colors, or type, because well, I just loved how it looked._

 _Oh, and, it's at full speed, weilding, and everything._

 _Enjoy!_

 _-Your grandfather, ... "Kurt" Alder_

 _Aka Sir Alder_

"Again with the first name."

Once again, the first name wasn't readable. It was starting to piss Ghostly off, but oh well. The garage came into mind, so, he wasn't going to look around in the house anymore. His stop was at the garage.

Coming to the door to his chosen destination, Ghostly took a deep breath before opening it slightly before going all the way. Dust came off as he did so, which had him wave his arm around while coughing a tiny bit before realizing what was there.

A big white sheet was sitting on top of his gift and to his left were some more keys. He shakily took them and placed them into his pockect before going to take the sheet off.

Underneath was a beautiful looking medium sized car. Both the colors green and yellow. Green on top, yellow on the bottom. On the sides of the car was flames. Then it hit him. All around the walls were medals, championship cups. Even pictures.

Ghostly came to a picture which held a much younger looking grandfather and grandmother. His grandfather had green hair, brown eyes, and almost crooked smile. He was wearing his racing uniform while holding the most current championship cup of his time, his arm wrapped around his grandmother.

Her hair was a beautiful color of red, eyes the color of the sky. She was wearing a nice jacket with a shirt underneath with some jeans. He wonder if his father took after her.

"This was my gift," He whispered, gazing at the car. "He left me, his race car. Whatever he named it."

The keys to the car is what he had.

"Time to take you for a spin. Back to Gabby and see if he could get some training."

Oh yeah, he was going to be doing some racing and hopefully bring it back to Simport. Be just like his grandfather and teach his own kids how to be a racer and go on with what his family was meant to be doing, and bring back that name.

All he had to do was drive it and bring it into the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Placing in the key made the car roar to live...

Shutting the door to the drive's seat, Ghostly gave a deep breath as he watched the garage door open. There was no doubt it was automatic. The bright light shined in the dusty old garage and all the medals gave a shine before stopping. With the pictures which held specks of dust suddenly didn't seem so dusty anymore. The room wasn't in the dark with all the light coming through, in fact, it might've not seen light in so many years.

When he placed his hands on the wheel, everything seemed so right about this. Slowly he placed his foot on the gas and the car started move before he pressed harder and placed it in drive. That's when the fast thing happened. In a moment flat he was out in the light driving across the bridge. Making his way towards the Junkyard like the car had a mind of it's own.

It had ran so smoothly despite being as old as it looked. Anyone could mistake it for a fan's car with the same type of pattern as the original car had. If they dared to look twice then maybe they would see it was the real deal. The wheel was still on tight, the seats weren't ripped, the whole car was still in great shape and was ready for a long wanted race between it's old rivals. Oh, this would be fun, getting the whole racing back into town.

By the time he had reached the Junkyard, Ol'Gabby was sitting out in his chair. His pet dog by his side and he looked to be drinking something refreshing. Out of no control, he wasn't so sure if he had honked the horn because Gabby was looking at him in two seconds flat. His drink spilling on the ground and his dog gave a bark at him.

"Well look at that!" Gabby exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air with a big o' smile on his face like no tomorrow. "It be ol' Flame!"

Getting out of the car, the new driver's eyes went slightly into a confused gaze. "Ol' Flame? Is that what he named this car? Flame?" Gabby gave a shrug as he went to check it out in shape and in speed. "In a note, he said everything was top."

"Course he did! But ol'Gabby ain't no believer of that! Always gotta be somethin' wrong with it." Gabby rumbled under his breath before checking the main engine. After checking it all out, he put the hood back on. "Ah, so maybe it is in top shape." He gave the car a tap. "Miss ya, old boy."

"Did grandpa say anything about actually leaving his car to anyone?" Ghostly ask, leaning against the car. Seeing as Gabby was now looking inside of the car. When he got no answer, he figured his grandfather never said a word. "He gave it to me."

"Always gotta be someone in the family, I suppose."

"Gabby, I don't know if I should race with it, shouldn't he be the one doing this? Even in the afterlife of it all?"

Ol'Gabby gave him a look before returning to looking things out. "Na. Gabby knows for a fact that he don't want it in the afterlife. Said it took to much time up."

"Are you just making that up?"

"Eh, dunno."

"Great help, there, Gabby."

"Yeah, yeah. Gabby knows when someone don't like his answers from a question, but Gabby really don't know if he is makin' it up! Ol'Alder never said anythin' but that."

Hearing the truth coming from his voice, Ghostly sighed and hoped to god Gabby would be done with checking the car out. Not like he hadn't seen it in so long. Once he was finished, he was lead to the race track and was told he was going to learn how to race. It wasn't an question, it was a demand and order. This was the only way to bring everything back.

Bring back everything his grandfather took with him in the afterlife. Including the love for Racing down in Simport.

Heading back into the car, he drove it onto the track and listened to whatever Gabby had to tell him about racing. He had watched as Gabby set up things to aviod when racing, things to jump over, and what to do if you wanted to screw someone over.

Everything about racing was coming from Gabby. All this learning was all from him. In Ghostly's eyes, Gabby was the master of it all. Not his grandfather. Not anyone who used to be a racer and was now just a normal party person in Simport. All he had to do was follow it all and get into shape before he would go out and challenge someone for a race.

Though he doubted anyone would actually say yes because it wasn't a thing in their town anymore, but hey, it never hurt to try.

"And then, you throw it at 'em!" Gabby finished. "Easy as that!"

"Er... won't that count as cheating?" Ghostly asked sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his neck with a worried smile.

Gabby gave a frown and waved his hands in front of his face. "Nope! What hit 'em don't count as cheatin'! More like helpin' yourself out!" He took out a drink and a watch from his pocket. "Now, go around the track! Gabby is gonna time you!"

"Start whenever?"

"Yup!"

Taking a few breaths, Ghostly slammed his foot on the gas and began racing around. Gabby kept his eyes on the watch as he heard the car going around the track. When it came to close to the finish, he made a movement to go around again, and so Ghostly did.

The track was spitting up dirt by this point in time. Still drying from when Gabby had watered it in case flowers decided to grow somehow, and honestly, Ghostly didn't know why he wanted to water the whole thing in the first place. Not like Poppy actually planted flowers here. Or if she did, then they were long gone from having the car going around like nuts.

At the second time around, Gabby held his hand out for a stopping point. Handing him the drink to have a sip before handing it back to the owner. Ghostly was showed the watch and he nearly had his mouth opened. The time held 3:10. Three minutes and ten seconds. Damn. He could go way faster than that, though his mentor had said it was pretty damn good.

"Next lesson, yer gonna be wantin' to finish in a few seconds!" Gabby had told him and Ghostly gulped. "But yer gonna do that tomorrow."

Oh thank god.

"See you tomorrow. Want the car to stay here?" Ghostly asked. "You could polish it or whatever. But just... just don't change anything."

Ol'Gabby looked at him. "You be likin' the way it look."

"Yeah, it grew on me while we were training, I guess. Will people notice it's the same one from back then?"

"Maybe," Gabby mumbled before patting it again. "Gabby'll clean it up nicely for next time."

Ghostly bite his lip. "Mind if I bring a person or two to watch?"

"Who you thinkin'?"

"Buddy, and maybe Violet. That is, if she can go."

"Bring 'em!" Gabby happily said before Ghostly gave him the keys to the car.

Walking out of the Junkyard, everything was feeling right so far. He had the car, he was learning how to race, and he was pretty sure everyone would be happy to see the old car again. Knowing it was up in top shape would no doubt have them wanting to pay big money for it. Like they were going to get Flame. That would be the day.

Quickly pulling out his phone, Ghostly texted Buddy first. Saying he could come down to the Junkyard and watch him train with Ol'Gabby, which his friend happily agreed to. Then he moved on to Violet's number and told her the same. A big part of him wanted her to say yes just like Buddy had done before. But if she didn't then he guessed it was okay.

She didn't respond until way after 2 in the afternoon. It had taken her some time to have some free time but she was able to go and watch this unfold. A huge rush of happiness came over him and he told her to come by around 10. As well as to get Buddy on her way there.

He was just about to go and take a shower before his phone began ringing. Right when he was to grab a towel from the closet. The name on the phone said: Father.

Good god, that was a shocker. Usually his father never rang him up to chat.

"Hello?" He answered. Slight hate building up in his voice. They had a fight last time they spoke.

"Hello, son." His father cleared his throat. "How's Simport?"

Ghostly held back a frown. "Good. Why are you even calling me, father?"

"I know we've had our difference, but surely I can call my own son!"

"When were you gonna tell me grandpa was a racer? That you lived in a big house! When you had a life that seemed like royalty!?" Ghostly asked.

"...I didn't want you to have that sort of life..."

"Every kid wants a life like that! Congrats dad, you should shot down something that could've been your's!" With that he ended the call.

He was sure his father was going to ask how he ended up knowing about that, but right now, Ghostly truly didn't care much.

A shower was needed.


	8. Chapter 8

"This makes no sense..."

"It does! Gabby knows what he's doin'!"

Watching both Ghostly and Gabby fight about what made sense and what didn't was almost becoming boring to Buddy and Violet. If they weren't so stubborn about what was right, then maybe they could see some action involving racing. Though they started to doubt if they would really see something racing now, so they had to wait it out. Eventually Ghostly gave up and let Gabby tell him everything.

Getting into the car, Ghostly placed his hands tightly on the wheel as Gabby told him to try and finish under twenty seconds. Just one lap. That was all and in his mind he was ready for it. He tried to focus on what could make the car go faster but he never thought of anything until he almost heard a voice saying to step on the gas right away.

When Gabby yelled go, he almost smashed the gas petal down and he was going truly faster than he expected. In the stands, Buddy and Violet had to rub their eyes to actually see what they thought. Even Gabby had to blink. He hadn't taught Ghostly that yet... that was lesson number 6! How did he find out?

"Might've looked in the desk I got," Gabby mumbled under his breath. Then looked at the watch. "If he slows down, then he'll make it under thirty." He gave a low chuckle. "Good thing Gabby placed those cones out!"

"Gabby?" Violet said. "There's no cones out..."

Gabby blinked. "What?" Looking around the track, the old man hit himself in the face. "Gosh darn it! Gabby forget the cones!"

"I can go put them out!" Buddy offered, clearly not thinking.

"No. It's already started," Violet told him, sitting back in the stands. "You'll end up getting hurt and might make Ghostly crash."

"Ohhh! Someone cares!" Buddy beamed and Violet blinked before blushing slightly. Shaking her head. "Aww..."

Gabby looked behind him, forgetting about Ghostly. "Buddy ain't not the time to be teasin'!"

Right as the car stopped, Gabby jumped and looked at his watch. Twenty one seconds. Not bad, he had a silver in his mind. Though just giving him the gold seemed a bit untruthful so, Gabby just shook it off and gave him it anyways.

Biting his lip softly, Ghostly let out a breath before sinking back into his set. Trying to figure out how he manged to pull it off just in time. Getting out of the car, he sat down in the stands as his friends moved towards him. Violet giving him a bottle of water and Buddy chatting on about how cool it was to see him in action, while Ol'Gabby checked on the car.

"Better not have to wash the car," Ghostly said before taking another sip. His friends gave a chuckle before sitting next to him. "I still don't know how I pulled it off like that."

"Maybe you're just a natural," Buddy said, putting his hands up into the air. "I mean, I could never do something like that!"

Violet nodded. "Though I do like racing, I know I couldn't pull that off."

"He's still crazy, I mean, he remembers everything from when it was still around. Do... do you guys know if it's forbidden or something?" The racer asked with worried expression. Hoping he wasn't breaking a law.

"It's not forbidden, people just don't race anymore like they used to. My parents always took me and Poppy to see races when it was around," Violet told him. "Of course, he wasn't in the race since he was in the Hospital..."

Ghostly stopped and leaned forward. Watching Gabby look on his grandfather car made him happy to know he cared, but hearing that his friends either knew his grandfather or even went to a race made him uneasy to know this. He wanted to know him, he wanted to see races in real life not just from a TV, wanted to see the car when he was younger with his grandfather.

Not do all of this now.

The first one was out, yes. But the last two? They hadn't come true when he was little and that hurt him to know. What was he doing? Getting sad with his friend around? That wasn't nice to know... or was it good to do. He ran a hand through his hair before feeling a hand touch his shoulder.

Either Buddy or Violet.

"Pal... you okay?" Buddy asked. Maybe it was him. "You seemed so happy but now, you're all sad."

"Just thinking," Ghostly answered before gazing to Buddy. "About stuff and... a little bit of racing as well."

Violet gave him a look. "Surely they had racing where you're from, right?"

"No." Ghostly shook his head. "BearTown hated racing, my parents thought it was the perfect place to raise me as they always changed the channel when guest came over. I was always down in the wonder why they even had a racing channel, but I guessed they had to have the same things as other towns did." He gave a laugh at the memory. "Oh, how, the looks on my parents' faces when they realized I loved racing."

"Pal, why didn't your parents just move then...?"

"Because, Buddy, they loved the town. Had everything they needed... expect for one thing. My dad's family. They all lived over here, when it came down to just my grandmother and grandfather, he just stopped trying to contact them."

"Like he was blocking them out?"

"Yeah, like he was blocking them out for a strange reason..."

Getting up and moving back towards Flame, the two watched as the two boys talked about what the next lesson would be. Buddy gave a look to Violet before gazing back over to his friend. A father who just blocked out his family was like someone who didn't want anything to do with his flesh and blood. Like a cold hearted person who hated everyone around.

Yes, the Alder family was very much known for Sir Alder and only him, but if the son of the man didn't want anything to do with his kin, then what kind of example would that be setting for other families and fans out there?

Hearing the car roar back to life and seeing Gabby shouting go was all that was needed to get them back interested in watching again. The dirt was coming up again as many times as Ghostly could go around the track before time ran out.

He must've had a timer going down in the car.

Eventually when training was over, it was almost 3 PM in the afternoon. Once again, Gabby kept Flame in the Junkyard to keep an eye on and to make sure no one knew about the surprise yet. Walking home with his friends, Ghostly kept checking the time before looking up at the sky.

Nothing seemed odd about his actions but it didn't look that way to Buddy and Violet in a long shot.

"You okay, pal?" Buddy asked once again. "You didn't fight when Gabby said he was going to keep Flame."

"We agreed he would until I was ready for a race," Ghostly explained with a smile. "That's not going to be for a while but hey, I can wait."

"Never thought you would be the waiting type," Violet laughed a little.

Ghostly blinked. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You just seemed like the type to wanting to do everything quickly. That's how you came off to me during the graveyard."

"Yeah, well, you didn't seem like the type to like racing at all."

"Shut it."

"No, I'm good."

Trailing behind them a little, Buddy gave a smile and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, not in love." He whispered to himself, clearly seeing small signs of love around them. "Friendly fighting is one of them." Running up behind them, he placed his arms around them. "Let's go get some ice cream! My treat, so I'm paying!"

"You sure?" Ghostly asked. "I can pay for myself..."

"So can I." Violet added.

Buddy shook his head. "Nope! I'm paying!"

Well, they couldn't actually fight when it came to free ice cream, so who were they to complain about it further?


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks after he had started training...

Everything was going good, as Ghostly felt confident in his racing skills as he was improving each time he would practice with Gabby, and at times, Buddy would race him. At one point they had race between all three of them. Buddy in third, Violet in second, and Ghostly in first. Everything was going good and Ol' Gabby swore he might be able to go out and look for rivals on the streets soon.

They had began hanging out more and more, until it was known that they could be considered best friends, though both Buddy and Violet were sure it was Ghostly and Poppy who were best friends, but Ghostly wouldn't tell them. Each time training ended, Buddy would treat them to ice cream or something else. The three of them took turns paying. That way it was even.

Whenever he wasn't training, he would be at his normal jobs either it be Gino, Patrick, or Gabby, he was working for money and they had no problem paying him. He wouldn't lie when he said others asked for his help. Eventually, he found a job he actually liked doing. It wasn't much but it was a good one for him. When he told his friends, they understood and took him off the hook.

The chosen job was a bartender and he was actually quite good at it. With the help from Gino's job he had given him. Take orders, bring the food, and he already knew how to make drinks from his Uncle. His family was a little in the bar business, so this was all old news to him. He was surprised to see Patrick and his friends there though, along with some others he knew.

It was all going good until one night when he was working when he heard a voice so familiar that he almost shook with unwanted fear.

"Is that little Ghostly? Damn, you grew!"

Gazing over his shoulder, the blue haired boy gave a slow gulp before taking in who was sitting at the counter with some friends. People who he didn't know but saw at the bar all the time, they claimed he was their favorite bartender. But he wasn't focusing on them, more the like the boy in the middle. Brown eyes met with such familiar green eyes.

Green eyes that once had him in fear during his childhood, and he wondered how the boy lived on during his life being a year or so older than him.

"What? Can't bring yourself to say hello to your old friend?" The guy asked with a small smirk on his face while his friends tried to make him not do anything stupid. "Only saying hello to the little man, what so bad about that?"

"What's so bad is you're gonna make us get kicked out," His friend huffed out, crossing his arms. "We don't wanna leave this place, it's our favorite bar!"

"C'mon man, leave it be..." His third friend mumbled under his breath. "Sorry about this..."

Ghostly frowned and shook his head. "No, it's fine. Let him talk."

"See? My friend sees it eye to eye!" The guy smiled. "Now, watcha doing in Simport? Ran away from mommy and daddy?"

"They moved to another town, I just wanted to get out of their hair, like a good son," Ghostly growled. "I don't need your thoughts on the matter, Dallas."

Dallas was nearly twenty years old. When they were younger, he was a delinquent. Mostly during High School, but he had started during Middle School. He had a gang of friends, but they all moved on, and the one person who he picked on was Ghostly. Mainly teasing him about his strange name, but Ghostly only rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Right now, Dallas was wearing a hoodie but the sleeves were ripped off. Blue jeans and some gray sneakers. His hair was jet black and was messy, his eyes were green and held a small scar from an little accident that had happened before they had entered grade 12. As of right now, Ghostly was trying to keep his cool from what Dallas was saying.

"Please, you missed me," Dallas waved his hand. "Besides, I changed!"

"Likewise. You probably caused more trouble back in BearTown then you have here," Ghostly rolled his eyes and Dallas eyed him. "Try anything stupid, and you get thrown out. Now, what do you want?"

"Just give me a beer." Dallas growled.

"You two?"

Dallas' friends looked at each other before requesting their usual orders. Cocktails. Dallas got his beer first before Ghostly got to work on Quinto and Karter's orders. Soon enough Quinto and Karter had their drinks. Ghostly had began focusing on other people who were in the bar, but he always ended up gazing back at Dallas.

He didn't trust his old bully.

"You hear the little rumor?" Karter asked before taking another sip.

"What rumor?" Quinto said.

Dallas gave his friend a look. "Just what are you going on about?"

"News around the town is some old race track is being used again, talk of the town. Or at least, where I live, that is." Karter smiled.

"The track behind the Junkyard? The one Ol' Gabby guards like no tomorrow? That's being used again? After what happened?" The brown haired man blinked.

Ghostly gazed at them. "What do you mean by what happened?"

"Legend has it after Sir Alder's death, every car began to break down," Quinto explained. "They began to think it was some kind of bad luck due to his death and got rid of racing all together. Some say they hear a voice coming from the house in a forest or even their own garage."

"It's a stupid tale!" Dallas growled. Taking a swing of his beer. "No stupid cars would break down after his death! Nor would they all hear voices from a house in the forest or their own garages. It's something they tell their kids to care them to death!"

Ghostly wipped the down the counter while hearing them talk. He thought about what he had just heard, Karter was right about the race track being used, but Quinto wasn't right about the whole story about why racing stopped. He listened on to the trio before sighing.

"Look, all of that is fake," Ghostly told them. "It only stopped after his death. They just weren't the same after he was gone."

"What makes you the whole history man?!" Dallas hissed out.

"Gino told me." Ghostly growled back. "I worked with him for a while and he happened to tell me what happened after Sir Alder's death."

"Leave him be!" Karter spat out. "Dallas, just finish your beer and we'll head out."

"What makes you think I wanna go?" Dallas growled. "Please, I'll behave, how 'bout that?"

Ghostly rolled his eyes. "...It's fine, you guys."

For the rest of the shift, the three stayed until Ghostly told them to go as he had to close up for the night. As his boss wouldn't allow overtime. Quinto payed the bill and helped himself out the door after offering to help Ghostly but the bartender didn't allow it. Saying how it wouldn't be fair.

Walking back home wasn't nearly as helpful but he was surprised when he saw Dallas waiting for him. It wasn't much of a surprise when he saw a bat in his hands, but he was willing to bet Dallas was just going to threaten him for some old time sakes.

"Bar's closed, Dallas, what are you still doing here?" Ghostly blinked, trying to keep cool.

Dallas smacked the bat on his hand. "Nothing! I just wanna talk with ya..." Ghostly did not like the sound of his voice. "That so bad...?"

"You're drunk." Ghostly said with little emotion. "I can tell by the slur of your words."

"I ain't drunk!"

"Go home, Dallas."

Dallas eyed him. "You're not gonna call me Dally? Like I told ya to back in Elementary...?"

"That was before you became a trouble maker, Dallas."

"I miss those times..."

"The actual Dallas wouldn't admit that, now, get going." Ghostly crossed his arms while Dallas eyed. Before anyone could make a move, the sound of a motorbike came to them. Great. Someone else. "Bar's closed."

The man removed his helmet and nodded. "Yeah, I know, just didn't like the way that guy's holding the bat to you." Ghostly knew the man after looking at him for a second. Same guy from Gino's. "Need any help?"

"No. He's just drunk."

Dallas growled. "I told ya, I ain't drunk!"

"Okay... A little help, would be nice."

The teenager got off of his bike and moved towards Dallas, taking him by one arm and slowly moving him away from the bar. Ghostly had called up someone he knew that could take Dallas home. Another one who he knew from back then. They just had to deal with Dallas 'till said person arrived.

It took a few minutes before when the person arrived and got Dallas, the man with the motorbike gazed at him before clearing his throat.

"Just who was that?"

"Dallas Kountz. I knew him from my childhood, thanks for helping," Ghostly thanked him.

"No problem. See ya."

When he was gone, Ghostly gave a sigh and started to walk back home. His old bully-once friend-on his mind for once. He wondered how long it would be until his next meeting with Dallas and if it would be bad or good.

He couldn't tell.


	10. Chapter 10

Dallas looked at his friend with a glare. "What? What I do now?"

"You know very well." Karter said. "You got drunk, and slapped a bat to your hand."

"While Ghostly was in front of you," Quinto added on, crossing his arms. "Isn't that taking things a little too far?"

Dallas rolled his eyes. "Eh, he'll get over it. Just like how I made fun of his name and caused trouble back in BearTown."

"I've been meaning to ask, why is his name that?" Quinto blinked. "His name stands out from the rest of the people here, and I've barely seen him at parties."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't know a lot of people and won't come to any," Karter guessed. "I know he's been invited to a few."

"So what? Ghostly don't like to party as much," Dallas mumbled. Placing a hand to his forehead. "Know that for a fact."

Karter looked at his friend. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why doesn't he like to party?"

"...Just something that happened back then, okay? He doesn't like to talk about it, and well, it was scary for both of us to have to watch at a young age." Dallas growled. "Stop asking about it."

Sharing a look with each other, Karter and Quinto shrugged before gazing back at Dallas' TV while watching a show they all liked. Every so often they looked at back Dallas himself before noticing he was getting up and heading somewhere else. They wanted to ask where he was heading but somehow they knew they wouldn't truly get their answer they wanted.

Dallas had headed into his kitchen to pick up the phone and call someone. Now, normally, he would just ignore every single caller that wanted to speak with him. Expect of course his boss, the mayor, and some of his friends, but this was going to be new for him. He had to grab the phone book to look up the person's number before he placed it in the phone and rang it.

During the rings, he kept mumbling about he wanted the caller to pick up. Yes, there was a chance the caller didn't want to talk with him considering the time of day, and it was pretty damn early. Six in the morning. He was even surprised he was up at this hour, but then again, Karter did have to jump on his bed for him to get up so they would make it in time for their wanted performance. Eh, it started at nine but the drive there would be at least an hour or so long.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line sounded sleepy. Dallas actually felt bad for waking him up. "What do you need at this hour?"

"Eh, yeah, hi," Dallas said back. "Sorry for waking ya up."

It was silent on the other end for a moment. "Dallas? You never call me! Even back in BearTown. Not in grade school either..."

"Yeah, whatever, listen. Remember that time when we were young...?" Dallas asked. "You know when we were out playing and this... party was going on and then..."

"I know!" The other end shouted. "Look, I know what your talking about, Dallas. I don't want to be talking about that, we're just lucky we weren't seen after was going down."

Dallas chuckled. "Look, Ghostly, I'm sorry for calling ya this early. But, what Quinto and Karter said about the race track, that true? Cause, you acted all protective of it. Including Sir Alder's legacy."

"I meant what I said, and yeah, it might be." Ghostly told him. "Now, can I go back to sleep?"

"Sound like you got something to do," Dallas laughed.

"I do, at the Junkyard," Ghostly said and Dallas stopped his laughter right away. "Gabby wants me to help him out. It's almost like my day job, alright?"

"Uh, yeah yeah!" Dallas mumbled, feeling a bit sorry. "Sure, whatever...bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up, Dallas groaned before noticing Karter and Quinto standing in the doorway to the kitchen and he frowned. Didn't they know to give a person some alone time while talking to another? Not like he actually cared about what they did, it was just nice to think he could talk with Ghostly alone. Yet the looks on their face told him different on what he was expecting.

He wasn't a soft person, more like a tough person from his old days, but he didn't know how Karter and Quinto grew up so what did he know about? Plus, it wasn't every day that two people bothered to become friends with another person just out of boredum and what not.

Karter broke the silence around them. "So, uh, talked to Ghostly, huh?"

"Yup." Dallas nodded.

"Did you find out why he was named that?" Quinto asked.

"No." Dallas shook his head. "You don't need to know why, Qunito. Like saying you wanna know why you were named what you were."

Quinto rubbed the back of his neck, giving off a sheepish smile. "Heh, okay, yeah. Maybe I don't need to know why he's named that, but it's confusing about why he is though! Don't you agree, Karter?"

"Don't really care," Karter shrugged. "Can we head off now?"

"Sure, sure," Dallas mumbled, grabbing his truck keys. "Let's go."

* * *

"So he called you at six in the morning?" Violet asked, placing down her cup. "Just to try and speak something that happened?"

"Yeah," Ghostly nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Pretty much."

Buddy quickly finished his food. "Wow, pal! He's trying his hardest to make things up to you!"

"No, Buddy, he's not." Ghostly rolled his eyes. "He's trying to make me feel bad so there's an easy way out of the whole thing of being a total ass."

"But, pal, at least he's trying!"

Violet eyed Buddy. "You haven't had someone that was a total ass in your life, have you Buddy?"

"Nope!" Buddy grinned. "I don't plan on it either."

"Damn lucky," Ghostly mumbled. "How have you and Daniel been?" He asked Violet and she looked down at her cup right away. "Violet...?"

Taking another sip from her cup, Violet didn't answer for a moment. "Well, uh..."

"Something happen, pal?" Buddy asked her.

"Thing is... we broke up."

The two boys stopped and just waited until Violet got to why they broke up. During the whole explaination, it seemed the main problem was their lack of interests. While Violet liked more dark things, Daniel liked more cute things. He got really protective of her and she didn't like it, and well, it had to be one of the biggest fights they had.

"Wow," Ghostly mumbled. "Just who ended things?"

"I did." Violet said with little emotion. "They weren't working out, and it had to be done at some point. All the fights were pointing to the break up option."

"I hear ya, pal!"

Both Ghostly and Violet gazed at Buddy with a confused expression and he gave them a look back before realizing what they were confused about.

"Oh! Yeah! Right, still have to tell you! Me and Lyndsay are going out!" Buddy grinned. "You know her, right?"

"Yup, you had us meet," Ghostly rolled his eyes. "She seemed more mad at you every time you said something werid or mentioned you were hungry after having a snack a few minutes ago."

"She's a keeper!" Buddy clapped his hand and Violet rolled her eyes. "You going to date someone else, Violet?"

Violet shrugged. "Probably not for a while."

"Aww, c'mon just ask him!"

Ghostly blinked. "Ask who?"

"No one!" Violet growled. Gazing at Buddy. "He's talking about nonsense!"

"You say that now..."

"Stop it, Buddy."

Ghostly rolled his eyes before getting up and paying for their order as it was his turn. Normally they would've paid at the counter but the lady working there said to just pay her before they headed out. It was a nice change of things, but he would've preferred to pay right after they got their stuff, but hey, they weren't complaining.

Walking back to their table, he watched as Violet and Buddy talked about whoever it was Buddy wanted Violet to ask, he even gave a laugh at the sight. Sitting back down was when the converstion ended, he told them the order was paid for and they could leave whenever they were ready to. Not like he was in a hurry.

Training could wait for a while.

"How much lessons do you have left?" Violt asked him.

Ghostly shrugged. "It depends on how many Gabby thinks I need. Says if I fail a race with someone else, it's back to square one."

"I doubt he'll actually do that to you," Violet smiled. "It's probably just some threat that won't be happening."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Sure, I don't."

"I swear, you don't know that for sure."

"Can we go now?" Buddy whined. "I wanna get out of here."

Looking at their friend, they two laughed before getting their things and walking out of the cafe. Still friendly fighting about Gabby's little threat he gave. Buddy just rolled his eyes while listening on to them.

Things never did change.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are you going?" Karter asked as he watched Dallas grab his things.

"Out," Dallas mumbled before shutting the door.

Quinto looked at his friend. "Should we follow him or...?"

"Leave him be," Karter rolled his eyes. "Dallas could be just going to a bar or somewhere to get some beer is all."

"Okay, okay." Quinto said, putting up his hands before looking out the window. "It looks like he's heading to the forest though..."

"Leave him be."

"Fine! Don't blame me when we get a call from him saying he's lost in the forest."

Karter rolled his eyes again. "Dude, stop worrying about Dallas, for all we know, he could be just looking around there for something he lost."

"One time!"

"That one time would be when you lost his trusted poster of his favorite band memeber. Then he went and lost something of your's to say that you two were even."

Quinto huffed. "Wasn't even that good of a memeber! I mean, come on!"

"If it makes you feel better, we can go follow him."

"Thank you."

Even though they had said they would follow Dallas, they never end up actually following them since from Dallas' request that he'd be left alone for a while. What he really was doing was heading out to see what was lying in the Junkyard. He was sure Ghostly could be just helping out, but something told him different, something told him Ghostly was hiding something from the world. Dallas was not okay with that at all.

Seeing how everyone was out during this time of day, this would take a whole while before he could actually reach the Junkyard. Yet he knew a short cut. It was the quickest way, and yet, could be the one way that would hurt a person. Moving over to a dirt road, Dallas was quick to run down the road. Many works were out trying to help make the new road when Dallas started to jump on the trucks and other machines.

"Hey! Kid! Get down!"

"Off of there!"

"The hell is the kid doing?"

Those shouts made him roll his eyes before jumping down. Dallas winced when he felt his foot started to hurt but he ignored the feeling and ran right towards the Junkyard. Stopping when he saw some of the local Goths hanging out. Oh yeah, as much as they weren't truly frightening, most didn't go into the Junkyard when they were around. Just because of Goth Boy and his ways of dealing with others in 'their' Junkyard and at times it would become really annoying.

Each goth had their own personality but they always listened on to Goth Boy and did what he asked of them. Though 'ask' was more like demand. Ol' Gabby was nice enough to give them a part of his Junkyard to keep them out of his own job part and oddly enough, the old race track was on Gabby's side.

The Goth's side was the only way through to the part he wanted to get to, and if he had to go through them, then so be it. He was older than them, and they should listen onto them. He mumbled how he wished he had brought his bat with him, just to give some sort of threat to the Goth's.

"Yo, Dally!" The tough voice behind him made him think different right now. "Wouldn't go in there. Goths are out."

Dallas turned his head. "Yeah, I know! Don't call me Dally!"

"Alright, then, Dallas. See you if you get out of there!"

"I will damn it!"

Turning his attention back to the Goths, he waited until they headed into a trailer that was used for their meetings to climb over the fence and booked it to the side Gabby was on. Of course there had to be another fence, and of course it had to be almost harder to climb up than the last.

Hearing the trailer open, Dallas ducked to hide behind an old car and listened on to the Goths talking about random things. Who knew how long those Goths would be hanging around for? After a while, Dallas growled before making his move towards the fence. Truly not caring if they heard him or not. Half way while climbing and he heard Goth Boy speak up.

Damn it to hell.

"Hey! Just who are you and what are you doing here?" Goth Boy growled to him. "Answer me!"

Dallas gave a look to him. "Screw off, kid. I'm just getting out of here to Gabby's side, and I really didn't want to go through traffic."

"You still can't go through here," Goth Boy spat out, crossing his arms.

"Again, screw off. I'm older. You're only nineteen." Dallas mumbled. "You're looking at a Twenty year old and a former person from BearTown, I could take you any day!"

"Prove it!"

"Hold it!" A second voice, a hand place itself on Goth Boy's shoulder. "You don't need to fight him! Just let him go."

"At least someone has a good sense of things," Dallas mumbled before dropping down on the other side of the gate. His expression was cold when he looked at Goth Boy. "Fair warning, if I come around here again, don't test me."

"I'll be doing whatever I want."

Walking away from them, Dallas placed his hands in his pockets and made his way over to Gabby's part. Only to stop when he saw dirt lifting from the ground behind the trailer Gabby used to sleep in. That could possibly be the old race track Karter was talking about from the night of the bar.

Running towards the trailer and going around it, Dallas stopped when he saw stands. Oh yeah, this had to the track. Rubbing his eyes, Dallas blinked when he saw two people up there, watching whoever was down there with Gabby.

"Holy..." Dallas muttered every curse word he knew. "How long as he been doing that?" By how he was whispering. Seeing Gabby timing Ghostly in a race car was building up some anger. "And doesn't he know racing was stopped for good?"

He stopped talking to see if he could hear what the two people in the stands were going on about.

"Aren't you going to see your group?" The blonde one asked.

"No, they can manage with one day without me," The black haired one answered. "Besides, I want to watch Ghostly."

"Sure sounds like you like him, pal!"

"Buddy, stop it."

"I'm just saying!"

"Well, you don't need to."

Buddy waved his arms around. "Come on, Violet. Admit it."

"I just broke up with Daniel, and you want me to date Ghostly?" Violet asked. "What? Are you going to be eager to date someone else if you end things with Lyndsay?"

"Not a chance, pal!" Buddy said. "She's my only one!"

"Don't always think that," Violet told him. "Things don't always work out."

Dallas bite his lip while listening to this. His eyes trailed back to Gabby and the lovely looking race car. It certainly looked like the picture of the car showed during that Tribute video for Sir Alder he had seen on TV, and even on the internet.

But it was said it was lost and no one could find it.

So, how did Ghostly manage to find the car of the legend? And what exactly was he planning on doing with that once he started to look for rival racers?


	12. Chapter 12

Gabby looked at the race car before putting his thumbs up. "Yer ready!"

"Ready?" Ghostly asked. "You mean ready to go challenge people?"

"That's what Gabby meant!"

"So, who do I challenge first?"

Gabby shrugged and Ghostly frowned. "Gabby don't know! But Gabby wants ta find people to watch!"

"W-Watch?" Ghostly paled right away. "I... I don't think people would have time to-"

"I have time."

Turning their gaze towards the sound of the voice, Dallas was standing there with his arms crossed and Ghostly frowned. Of course, Dallas would have time for doing this. He always found the time to for no reason and would always cancel many things to make time and try to win. This wasn't going to be good yet Gabby agreed right away.

"In fact, I'll race ya," Dallas smirked. "I got a racing car for my eighteen's birthday, and besides, I need to put it in good use. They never said, but I could tell it was going to be made for racing. So, what about it?"

"He'll do it!" Gabby agreed, happily.

Ghostly blinked. "Hold it! Shouldn't I decided?"

"Gabby knows you'll say no! Gabby won't let that happen!" Ol' Gabby frowned before turning to Dallas. "Afternoon at three!"

"Today?" Dallas asked.

"No."

"Yup!"

"What?" Ghostly whined. "Gabby, c'mon!"

The old man didn't even hear his friend's complaint as he raced off to the town to try and see if people would show up to watch the race. Of course he would have to put up cones, and many other things to slow them down, to make it last longer, but he figured it wouldn't be too much trouble at all.

While he was out, the two old friends looked at each other. Dallas was glaring while Ghostly was looking nervous. First race and he had to go up aganist Dallas Kountz? Oh how this wouldn't be ending well for his luck in the world. Dallas gave him a smirk before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ghostly asked him.

Dallas scoffed. "To get the car, I ain't going to race in a truck or anything! Don't worry, car's a medium, like your's."

"But that won't mean you're going to be easy to beat."

"That's right. You're the easy one to beat if anything."

Ghostly growled. "You know, for a real friend, you sure are a jackass."

"Keep saying that," Dallas mumbled. "Won't change a thing about me."

"Don't I know that."

Once Dallas was gone, Ghostly sighed and leaned against the car. Running his hands through his hair. Not knowing his two friends were making their way towards him. They probably heard everything Dallas had to offer during the chat between them.

Buddy looked happy while Violet looked worried for him.

No doubt had they heard everything Dallas said. No doubt they heard Gabby's answer to Dallas's offer and there was no doubt they came here to watch him fail due Dallas being the one to take up the challenge, this was going to be a nightmare of hell.

"We heard everything, pal!" Buddy clapped his hands. "You're going to race! This is it!"

"Are you okay?" Violet asked.

Ghostly gazed at his friends. "If anything, I'm going to lose this and it's back to square one!"

"Don't worry, you can do this." Violet smiled. "If anything, Dallas won't know how to race."

Buddy looked at her. "Aren't you going to spend the day with your group? You know to make up for last time?"

"No."

"You should though," Ghostly told her. "They'll be expecting you."

Violet gave him a look. "They'll understand, besides, Poppy will want to come to this. I don't want her here by herself, so I'm going."

"Good luck, pal!"

Ghostly rubbed his neck as they made their way back to their house. "Yeah... good luck to me..."

By the time Gabby got back, he was already going on about who was coming. Gino, Patrick, Poppy, Violet, Buddy, Rosalyn, the trio from Gino's, Karter, Quinto, Ginny, Roland and his daughter, Shirley, and a few others that wanted to watch this. Gabby went on explaining how there would be more racers, but since this was the first race in a long run, they would only have two.

More racers would come in due time.

Dallas had arrived back with his own car. It was the same size. The colors were dark gray with some light blue mixed in. Unlike Flame. If cars could speak like humans, then they would be insulting each other without doubt. Flame was much older than Dallas' car but it was at top speed along with other things. He didn't know if Dallas' car was or not.

While Ol' Gabby was explaining how this would work, he had his friend set out the cones and other things. Ghostly wasn't really listening as he looked at the cones and stuff, but somehow, he heard everything he needed too. Dallas, on the other hand, wasn't listening. He was just looking at Flame. It had been some time since that car had been used.

Rosalyn made her way to them while the stands were being filled up. A smile resting on her face while she spoke happily to both of them. But it was mostly to Ghostly for doing this, and hoping to bring it all back and to Dallas for being the first one to be challenged and letting it happen. In short notice, she was truly happy and thankful for both boy's interest in doing this.

Biting his lip, Ghostly tightend his grip on the wheel, gazing out the window to Dallas who was resting peacefully while waiting for the race to start. He looked eased to do this while he wasn't. Yeah, sure, he always dreamed of doing this.

But now, it was all so different than what he pictured doing!

"I'll be fine..." Ghostly whispered to himself. "It's just a friendly race, right? Though, Dallas made it seem like it wasn't."

During the race though, both cars were going as fast as the drivers allowed them. With all the obstacles in the way, they maybe both had to stop a few times before going once again. Along with the things they used to slow the other down.

All the people in the stands were silent but when one passed the other, they would cheer. Other than that, it was total silence and it was all they needed to focus to on their race and never something else. They were told they had to go around at least three times.

Dallas was trying to get ahead of Flame, but for some reason, the car was going all out when he knew for a fact, Ghostly wasn't going full on slamming on the gas petal for all he cared. They weren't suppose to go full on for this race. That was saved for later races. Even championships in this town, and it would need a few more racers.

"Slow it down," Dallas growled under his breath. "We're already into the second lap." Calling Ghostly he placed his phone on the other seat and waited until he picked up.

"What now?" Ghostly asked, probably had his phone on the other seat. "In the middle of something."

"Hell, I know! You're cheating." Dallas growled. "Don't press down all the damn way."

"I'm not," Ghostly said. "I'm not pressing all the way down."

Dallas huffed. "Sure looks like it!"

"It's the way Flame is." Ghostly explained. "Sorry, Dallas, but really, it's not me."

"Oh, you'll be paying after," Dallas mumbled.

Ghostly sighed. "Paying? Dallas, I'm not doing this! You're just going to have to ignore it until the race is over and done with."

"Just wait..."

"Okay, okay."

"Bye."

"Uh huh."

Ending the call, Dallas stepped on the gas but still, somehow, his rival remained ahead of him. Oh how this was pissing him off to no end. But he knew better than to step on the gas, and try to get ahead of them. Plus, they had already entered the final round. Everyone started to get more and more louder as they went faster with this.

Yeah, this wouldn't end good for Dallas. Good end for Ghostly, but not for him.

Slamming on his breaks, Dallas growled and smacked his head on the wheel. They had finished up the race. With him in second and Ghostly in first. There was no way he would be doing another race to improve his performance. No. He was more than done. More than done with doing this, and this would be the only race he would be in.

He wasn't much of a racer anyways.

"You win this race..." Dallas mumbled under his breath. "But maybe not the next few races you enter in, that's for sure."


	13. Chapter 13

"Just come by."

"I'm not doing that! Why should I?"

"Because we miss you, and your mother wants to talk to you."

Ghostly rolled his eyes while he walked down the street to his house. His phone up to his right ear. His anger was starting to raise right now. "Bull, I know she doesn't want to talk. It's you who wants to talk, so why don't you do it right now?"

"I know, you're mad son, but-"

"Stop with it. You're not fooling me! Stop calling me if you're just trying to make me move away to some other town where racing isn't a thing."

Rajesh stopped talking for a moment before clearing his throat. "It's not a thing over there anymore. It stopped after dad's death, so you can't say that."

"It's a thing again. I made it happen!"

"...You made it happen?"

Ghostly bite his lip this time. "Yeah? So... So what?"

"My dad wouldn't have wanted you to do that for him," Rajesh muttered into the phone and his son stopped. Surely his father was joking! "He would've wanted you to do whatever you liked, not pick up what he wanted to do."

"Too late."

"Son, hang on!"

"Five seconds to tell me."

"Please, just find the time to visit us, I want to see how my son's doing." Rajesh pleaded and Ghostly once again bite his lip. "You're mother is worried as well."

Ghostly refused to laugh on the other line. "Doubt it." That was all he had to say before he hung up on his father as he went down walking. As much as he loved his parents, they could be someone he hated with all his beinging but never went as far as wished they were dead.

Moving downward to the door of his house, he unlocked his door before heading inside. Getting his shoes off before moving to change his clothes in his bedroom a floor up. He got out of the hoodie and pants and into some black shorts with a red shirt. He placed his keys down on the desk in his room, and gave a breath.

Checking his phone, he noticed how he manage to have serveals texts from his father, man. He should really block his father but he never did answer the texts. Then the only text he wanted to answer was from Buddy, he wasn't even sure why Buddy added him into a group chat with Violet, but he never really questioned Buddy's actions.

 _ **[Buddy To Ghostly: Great job at that race, pal! Dallas didn't know what hit him!**_

 _ **[Ghostly To Buddy: Bud, that was a day ago or so. Shouldn't you be over it?**_

 _ **[Buddy To Ghostly: You kidding? The mayor is already looking for other racers to race you! You're going to be famous!**_

 _ **[Buddy To Ghostly: So, c'mon! Feel happy!**_

 _ **[Ghostly To Buddy: Hard to feel happy when I just... just got off a talk with my dad...**_

 _ **[Buddy To Ghostly: ... Be right over!**_

 _ **[Buddy To Ghostly: I'll bring Violet! :)**_

 _ **[Ghostly To Buddy: What..? Buddy! No!**_

By then it was way too late for him to change Buddy's mind. Ghostly gave a sort sigh before heading downstairs to make himself something to drink. Settling on some Orange Crush. He had cans of pop in his fridge. Once he had his drink, he went to lay down on the couch and watch some TV. Hoping he wouldn't be hearing any racing news.

He wasn't feeling up to seeing things like that right now. Maybe later, but as of now? No. He wasn't going to be happy seeing it as of now.

"Yo, pal! We're here!" Buddy's voice echoed around the house. Yeah. He didn't knock. "Where are you?"

"Living room." Ghostly said, loud enough for them to make their way over. "You didn't need to come over here, you know."

Buddy happily shook his head. "No! We wanted to, pal!"

"Well, Buddy did," Violet added on after coughing at the back of her hand. "He dragged me away from the shop to come here."

"You wanted to see him!"

"Buddy, I swear..."

Ghostly shook his head. "Leave it be. You guys want anything to drink?"

"Sure! What do you have?" Buddy asked.

"I got some pop. Coke, Crush, Root Beer," Ghostly listed.

"Oohh! Coke!"

"I'll have some Root Beer."

Walking into the kitchen, Ghostly grabbed two cans on what they wanted and brought them back out and gave them their respective drink. It only took Buddy one sip of his drink to spit out how much he wanted to join in the race that had happened, and how he wished they could've went faster than they were allowed. It was no doubt Buddy was wanting to join in.

Violet and Ghostly shared a look before giving out some small laughs.

"I'm sure you would do wonderfully," Violet joked before taking another sip. "But leave it to Ghostly, alright?"

"Admit it! You take his side because you love him!" Buddy smiled and Ghostly nearly spat out his drink.

"Wait," Ghostly coughed. "What?"

Violet groaned. "This is what he's been doing. Saying how we should date."

"Are you always like this when two people are friends, Buddy?" Ghostly asked, wiping his mouth. "Because, wow, that's..."

"I know! I'm like a master about who should date!"

Violet rolled her eyes. "That's not what he meant. Possibly many couple you said should date, maybe broke up."

"Nope! Most are still together!"

"...You might be drunk on pop," Ghostly mumbled. "I've seen people drunk on beer, but never drunk on pop for anything in my life. This is new for me to see."

"You should see what he's like after one drink." Violet told him. "Last time we went out drinking, he nearly wanted to go sing just one from drink."

"Wow, he can't hold it? That's... new..."

"It's a trick to get him to snap out of it and make him realize he's not even drunk. He can't get drunk from one drink."

Ghostly gave a smile. A light smile. "People are different from others. That's for sure."

Buddy frowned. "Can we stop talking about me?" It came out like a whine.

"Sure, sure," Both Violet and Ghostly laughed. "But, it's funny when you think about it." Violet added on.

"Says the girl who ignoring her group!" Buddy shot back and Violet frowned.

"I told you, they can live without me for a while," Violet growled.

Ghostly blinked. "You haven't hung out with the goths?"

"Not lately, but I know they don't mind," Violet explained. "I just tell them I need to help out with Poppy and the shop."

"Ain't a bit... _untruthful_?"

"Yes, but, I don't mind doing it."

Ghostly and Buddy shared a look.

"Okay then," Ghostly spoke, taking a sip of his drink. "If you say so..."


	14. Chapter 14

**_[Buddy to Ghostly: Pal... you up?_**

 ** _[Ghostly to Buddy: Barely. What's wrong?_**

 ** _[Buddy to Ghostly: Been thinking about the race_**

 ** _[Buddy to Ghostly: Sorry if you don't wanna talk about it._**

 ** _[Ghostly to Buddy: It's fine. What about it?_**

 ** _[Buddy to Ghostly: Well, um, what if you didn't win?_**

 ** _[Ghostly to Buddy: Then, Dallas, would've won. Why are you thinking about this sort of thing, anyways, Buddy?_**

 ** _[Buddy to Ghostly: Couldn't sleep..._**

Placing his phone down on the table, Ghostly rubbed his eyes before groaning. The read was about 6:00 am, and he didn't have any work today anyways, but he planned on sleeping throughout the day to catch up on lost sleep. Maybe even look things up. But, there was a nagging feeling that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Slowly getting up out of bed, he headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower before getting ready for the day. Grabbing a towel from the closet before heading into the bathroom. Damn, he looked like crap. His blue hair wasn't pushed to the side, making him look different. His brown eyes were just sleeply looking before he rubbed his eyes again before moving start up the shower.

Allowing it to be cold water instead of warm like he loved. After all, he wanted to be awake, not asleep during this.

After his shower he made his way back to his room to change into some clothes. It wasn't like him, but he always did have some sort of personality to him when it came to his uncle. His uncle usually wore tank-tops, with some jogging pants. So, he picked out a gray tank-top with some black jogging pants his Uncle gave him for his seventeenth birthday.

Of course his uncle had came over to his house and went all out for the day. Just the two of them.

Hearing his phone go off, Ghostly ran a hand through his messy hair and picked it up. Reading the text. He blinked when he saw Dallas' name appear on the screen. Since when did Dallas text him?

 _ **[Dallas to Ghostly: Yo**_

 _ **[Ghostly to Dallas: The hell? You never text me!**_

 _ **[Dallas to Ghostly: Yeah, I do**_

 _ **[Ghostly to Dallas: Forgive me, I meant you only texted me back in BearTown before you went crazy!**_

 _ **[Dallas to Ghostly: Harsh man**_

 _ **[Dallas to Ghostly: Harsh**_

Rolling his eyes, Ghostly scoffed and placed his phone onto the table before heading downstairs. Not exactly feeling up to breakfast right now, so he went outside into his backyard and sat down on the deck. Allow the morning sun to hit his face.

Hair was still drying and he didn't feel like brushing it at the moment, he would do it later before he would go out to meet with his friends or head over to his job at the bar. No doubt Gino, Patrick, or even Gabby would want him to help out again.

So he didn't mind much.

It was more money he was making, so who was he to complain?

"Hey," He shot up at the sound before turning around to see Violet standing in the doorway. "Sorry for coming in."

"No, it's fine!" Ghostly smiled before getting up. "I just wasn't expecting to see anyone this early. What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say Buddy might've placed this up." Violet groaned before moving her way over to him. "He's not letting it go."

"It's Buddy, what do you expect?"

"Honestly? Not much from him."

Ghostly chuckled. "So, what did he tell you?"

"Told me to go come by so early, at six twenty. He didn't allow me to question his choice on the matter at all," Violet explained, sitting down next to him. "Since when do you let your hair do whatever and wear those?"

"Firstly, had a shower and didn't feel like brushing my hair," Ghostly smiled. "Secondly, my Uncle gave me these. Thought I might wear them."

"You look nice in them. As well as your hair looks nice."

"Thanks, I guess..."

Gazing at Violet, he took notice how she was wearing something that he never really seen her in. With some black shorts, and a black shirt to go along with them. Along with some black shoes as well, and of course, her purple lipstick. That was something that wouldn't change for anything he knew of.

He rubbed the back of his neck before gazing away. Well, this is awkward. The whole thing about being alone with her shouldn't be this bad, they were friends after all! Damn. Why was this being so hard to talk with her?

"So, uh..." Ghostly trailed off. "You didn't have to go along with what Buddy says."

Violet gave him a look. "I know, but he'll end up texting me about it."

"There's no way to get him to stop talking about things anyway, much like Gabby when he gets going on about whatever comes to his mind."

"You put with it."

"Yeah, well, I've been doing it for five years."

Violet gave him a smile. "Yes, okay. Fine."

"Your gang just had him give you guys a part of the Junkyard," Ghostly added. "Er, sorry."

"No. You're right. We ended up doing that."

"What did he want us to do?" Ghostly asked her.

Violet went silent for a moment. "He wanted us to see a movie together or something. Anything to give him a reason to ship us."

"You want to?"

"What?"

Ghostly sat still before clearing his throat. "Do you want to see a movie?"

"Oh, um, sure. I guess."

"Well, when you're free text me. You can pick the movie," Ghostly smiled.

Violet blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I don't mind it."

Going back inside the house, he got them a drink before going to sit down on the couch. Chatting about what they might be doing during the day and what not. Though not one of them actually mentioned the movie topic again.

"So, are you going to meet up with the other goths?"

Violet took a sip of her drink. "Yeah, I don't want to ignore them any longer. Goth Boy might just snap if I miss anymore meetings with them."

Ghostly smirked. "Well, then, maybe you should get ready."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Trust me, you don't want me to."

Ghostly rose an eyebrow. "Depends on what you're going to do."

"Shut. Up." Violet mumbled. "Seriously. Shut up."

"Are you blushing?"

"No!"

Laughing, Ghostly looked at his friend. "You are, aren't you? I can see you blushing."

"I am not, you can't prove that," Violet growled. "Stop talking."

"Sure, sure."

Violet gave him a frown. "Go brush your hair. You're starting to freak me out with that look."

Giving his best fake hurt look, Ghostly gave her a look before placing a hand over his heart. Violet rolled her eyes at the look. "I'm hurt by that, Vi. I'm hurt by that!"

"Sure, you are."


	15. Chapter 15

The next day at work was one to remember.

Everyone was alright, ordering whatever they needed, until his break when he went outside to clear his mind that was. Normally, it would only be a few other workers, maybe even the boss, but this time what he was seeing wasn't anyone from his work. He even had to rub his eyes a few times to make sure he had it right and wasn't just thinking the person was there. No. He was seeing Dallas standing there, having a smoke, outside of his work, where they would come for their breaks. Yes, some workers smoked, but not all of them did.

For all he knew Dallas could be waiting on someone. Though that someone could very well be him, instead of Karter or Quinto, and he knew both of them were out doing something different since they always came here together, Dallas had only joined them a few times. If anything, Dallas wasn't brave enough to go somewhere in the dark or not, alone. Not to a bar since it would mean an easier chance of being beat up without back up and he knew how he could get when drunk. But if he wasn't here to drink, then what was he doing here?

At this point, he didn't question the smoking since he was old enough to do so. Though back in BearTown, he smoked either way since the age limit to smoke wasn't truly fair, but it was one way to keep young kids and teenagers, plus young adults healthy and such. But they did lose quite a bit when they started smoking at age thirty, and it was good most of BearTown didn't smoke at all, but there were some smokers around. Dallas just happened to be one of them. He would smoke when no one was around, and at night so he wouldn't be caught. It worked well, until people began working at night.

Then it became something else, plus he even expressed to Ghostly how bad an urge it was to have a smoke at night during when people worked.

Yet, there he was, having a smoke. Looking calm and not in a bad mood, something he wished Dallas was always in. And smoking gave him that good mood, just like that. Crap. Would Dallas offer him a smoke? He shook his head at the thought. He did not smoke.

"What are you doing here, Dallas?" Ghostly asked, coming closer to him after a moment of just gazing at him.

Dallas gave him a look before blowing out more smoke. A hand in a jean pocket. "Just thought I might here before I head to my own work."

"Where do you work?"

"A little down from here," Dallas growled, before blowing out more air before sucking some in from his smoke. "Why are you so nosey?" Smoke came out at those words.

Ghostly winced. "You're never here, at the break area for my work."

"Excuse me, collage student," Dallas laughed. "Least you ain't at collage in BearTown."

"I get it, they suck," Ghostly rolled his eyes, a tad bitter.

"Just stating the facts about our home, the place sucks. They have stupid rules about smoking and the mayor sucks!"

"What's wrong with Skip now?"

"Same old. He sucks at being mayor, he smokes like he's been doing it all his life, and he keeps on doing random crap to BearTown."

Ghostly gave a nervous chuckle. "He wasn't that bad. He helped the town a lot, you know."

"He's won three times in a row." Dallas growled before dropping the current stick on the ground before smashing it with his foot. "At least they could get another stupid mayor in, maybe one that's not from the Roger's family."

"They've been known to be mayors, and each has done good, why would Skip be any different?" Ghostly question before leaning against the wall. Gazing up at the sky. "He helped us a few times."

Dallas growled as he light up another stick before blowing smoke out. "Don't mean nothing to me. I've been hating Skip all my life. I'm telling ya! Something ain't right about him."

"We can stop talking about Skip," Ghostly told him. "When do you start work?"

"In an hour. I gotta ask that the house in the forest..."

"What about it?"

"You live there?" Dallas questioned.

Ghostly shook his head. "No. I don't."

"Good."

With that, Dallas got off the wall and began walking away. Smirking since he knew Ghostly would run after him, which he did and demanded to know why it was a good. Dallas had explained it was just something that he wanted to know. But Ghostly could sense he wanted to grab the house for himself, it would make sense, the old house no one used. What surprised him was Dallas was going to try and find out who got the house in the will.

While Dallas walked away, Ghostly stood there trying to figure out why Dallas was wanting to know that. From what he remembered, it was up to his grandmother to decide who was getting the house after she passed on to the after life, and she was still alive. Of course, Ruby never talked about his grandfather and the house she left behind. Maybe she had given the will to Rosalyn so she could say when to give off the will to whoever came here.

Sighing, he walked back into the bar and sat down. Browsing through his phone to see what was going on, and what not. Yes, he'll admit he never really looked at his phone too much. He was about to put it away when it buzzed with a text. He smiled when he saw it was from Violet, saying there was a movie playing at 5:00 tomorrow.

He had no work, so he was good to go!

"You seem troubled," Ghostly looked up to meet with his boss. "What's going on?"

"Uh, I met with an old friend of mine. Talked about the house in the forest and the mayor of BearTown," Ghostly explained and his boss frowned.

"Skip Roger? Damn, I never thought he would be a mayor," The boss laughed. "Then again, his family is known for being mayors."

"I didn't know you knew him."

"Friends for some time, but eh, didn't last that long once I found out he was gonna follow in his family's footsteps. Thought he was gonna be different from his family." His boss sighed. "Now, what's this about a house in the woods?"

"It's my grandfather's house. Lived there with my grandmother and father until he passed, it's up to my grandma to pass it on. She doesn't have the will though, she said she left it here before she left. Meaning someone has it. I'm thinking its Rosalyn has it."

His boss ran a hand down his beard. "Well, she might. Lately, I've been hearing something about her thinking about selling the house if no one claims it or comes looking for the will she was given by someone in a cloak."

"A cloak?"

"Yeah, a strange fellow gave her the will while wearing a cloak. Making it so she couldn't see the person's face."

"I don't think she would wear a cloak..."

"Then, maybe, it wasn't your grandma who gave her the will. But you gotta act fast, a lot of them out there are wanting the house."

Ghostly sighed. "But it seemed to be forgotten from what Gabby told me! Did he lie?"

"Depends, some time Ol' Gabby forgets things, can't blame him there," The boss chuckled. "I'll get ya go early."

Ghostly blinked and stood up. "What? Why?"

"Because, from what this sounds like, you wanna go and get the house," His boss smiled. "Protecting that house means a lot to ya, and this is a family house."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Go on then, I'll get another to come in early."

"...Do I still get full pay?"

"Of course."

Rubbing his neck, Ghostly gave him a smile before heading out of the bar. He leaned against the wall for a moment before groaning at the thought of the house being sold to someone else. It took liked Dallas was trying to get to it, maybe to mess with him or something.

He shook his head before making his way back home. He wasn't going to be go out of his way to do this in his work clothes. No. He would do this in some other clothes that weren't meant for work. Though he only had probably an hour left on his shift during the day.

Oh, this would be something else other than racing that was for sure.

Before he could even make it on the block to his house, his phone began ringing away with a phone call. Ghostly cursed under his breath to stop and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Pal! Guess what?!"

Ghostly rolled his eyes. "What, Buddy?"

"There's another race happening soon! Rosalyn found six races to be in it, you're one of them. From Gabby's word, and I'm pretty sure he's one of them." Buddy told him. "Isn't that awesome?"

"Yup, I'll do my best."

"It's on a new track, by the forest! The big old house is going to be passed by each race three times," Buddy laughed. "So they get to admire it's beauty."

Ghostly stopped. "My grandfather's house is going to be passed?"

"Wow, it's in your family, you should tell every racer to be jealous."

"Gotta go!"

He hung up and sighed. Oh boy...

This would be one long race for him...


	16. Chapter 16

"You look like you did not enjoy that movie," Violet teased as they walked out of the movie threater.

Ghostly's face was slightly pale. "I... I just didn't think it would be that scary!"

"When it says horror on it, it means it's scary!" She laughed and tried to help him calm down. "You ain't going to have nightmares, are you?"

"I'm not five! But... maybe..." Ghostly trailed off. "Been a long time since I watched something like that! The clown mostly freaked me out."

"Considering how you jumped whenever he attacked, I can tell."

"I did not jump."

Violet smirked. "At one point, you grabbed my arm and muttered how much you wanted to die."

"That was from the movie scares!" Ghostly puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms. "I saw you get scared a few times as well."

"Those were jumpscares, though. You, on the other hand, weren't even brave for a moment. Well, at the start you were." Violet smiled. "Care to say how much you want to see a movie I might find scary?"

"Well, I might say credit card bills are, but... hey." He shrugged. "We all got something we find scary, I think."

Violet rose an eyebrow. "Credit card bills? How are those scary?"

"Oh, are you saying you're used to them?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Sharing a look with her, it wasn't long before they began laughing a little before making their way back home. The sun was starting to set as it was now 7:00, the movie was two hours long and it felt nice to be out in the cold instead of being in a theater for two hours.

"I'm telling you, I'm not seeing that again." Ghostly shuddered.

Violet gave him a look. "Yeah, I don't think you should if you bring a girl to see that movie. It's better to have her to be the scared on instead of the man."

"Damn, that was harsh, a little..." Ghostly mumbled. "But I already took a girl to see the movie! Screwed up the second part about having the girl scared though..."

"Yes, well, you did the first part right, but I don't think the next girl will like having a guy place his hand on her arm and then covering his own eyes with his free hand."

"I said sorry."

"I laughed."

"I get you luaghed because I heard you laughing at me."

"Please, it wasn't that bad to see you being scared."

Puffing out his cheeks, Ghostly kept his mouth shut as they walked back down the block. Every so often, Violet would joke about how he grabbed on her arm, at one point her hand. Both couldn't lie when they said they did blush when that came up. But they acted causal about it.

Trying to keep his mind off of the movie and how he might have nightmares, Ghostly gazed up at the sky as the turned onto a block before they were stopped by a kind old woman. They gave her a smile and said hello before she began speaking to them.

She told them her name was Grandma Ruthie.

Long story short, they ended up getting free cookies since she was going around handing them out to young people and it was certainly a surprise but they had no complaints about it. Ghostly happy eat one from his full bag of cookies while Violet was saving them for Poppy.

"You can't complain about free things," Ghostly beamed.

"No." Violet agreed. "Though at one point, it gets annoying."

"Yeah, not a doubt, but I like her."

"Poppy always runs into her. She ends up coming home with cookies all the time, and it's basically become a tradition."

Ghostly smiled. "Will it be new for you to do it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, at least she'll get a wonderful surprise when you get home."

Violet gave him a quick glance. "Did you ever want any siblings?"

"I thought about it," Ghostly answered. "I asked my parents about having a sibling, they told me they didn't have time for another child and I was all they wanted in a child. They didn't think twice before having me go to bed. But, it was my bedtime when I told them I wanted one."

"So, you never got one."

"Yeah, never got a sibling."

Violet bite her lip, feeling sorry for him. From the looks of it, he really wanted one growing up, so he could play with someone. So he didn't need to wait until his parents were free to play with, so he could have someone to talk to. Everything she had with Poppy growing up. "Sorry to hear that." She eventually said.

"I guess in the end, my parents knew what they wanted in their life and what they didn't want or need." Ghostly shrugged. "Doesn't mean I know though."

"We're in the same part," Violet sighed. "I don't know either."

"Eh, we'll figure it out soon enough. But I might just stay being a bartender after I'm done collage," Ghostly said.

Violet looked at him. "Do you like bartending?"

"It's okay, pays well enough once you're there long enough, but I think I could make a living out of it," Ghostly smiled.

Stopping at Violet's house, Ghostly gave her a smile and told her goodbye before she stopped him. After a moment, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before going inside. He stood like that for a moment before leaving the driveway, a hand on his cheek where he was kissed.

As he followed the trail to his house, his hand never felt his cheek before he made it to his house and headed into his bedroom.

Changing into his PJ's. It was a simple outfit, some pajama pants and a t-shirt. He was still trying to figure out how he manged to get a kiss of that movie date... thing. He had a cup of water by his bed, and took a drink from it.

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed.

 _ **[Violet to Ghostly: Er... sorry if that was surprising...**_

 _ **[Ghostly to Violet: No worries, Vi.**_

 _ **[Violet to Ghostly: Yeah, well, lucky to have no siblings since Poppy going on about the little movie date we had...**_

 _ **[Ghostly to Violet: Aww, she's happy for you.**_

 _ **[Violet to Ghostly: Don't start**_

With a soft laugh, Ghostly placed down his phone and laid down on his bed, before gazing up at the computer on the desk. He would look up things tomorrow morning, at six thirty. Although he would dread getting up that early, it was good to get into the habit.


	17. Chapter 17

"Beat it!"

"I knew he was fast, but damn!"

"Gosh damn it!"

"Never again..."

"Stop being a baby!"

"You try going aganist it."

"God damn."

Rosalyn smiled to herself as the racers talked to themselves about the winning one. Things were picking up when it came to the old tradition of racing, walking down to meet the winner, she stopped when she saw him talking with his friends. She clapped her hands together before Gabby walked up to meet her, he was in the race, but he had managed to come in fourth rather than in third or second, and he wasn't in first. Then again, he hadn't raced in a long time.

They began talking about what race might come up next, or if they should ask Ghostly if he was interested in doing another race. Or even talk about the house they had to pass. Gabby had took noticed how he kept his eyes on the house like it was the last time he was going to be seeing it. Now, the mayor had the will still, though she had no idea who was the one who gave her it. The cloak was making it very hard to think of someone.

Even the voice was one she didn't know of.

It was almost deep, yet still on the girly side, but then again, it was almost sounding like a mix of the two genders she knew of. From a few days after the strange event, she began searching about who might want her to hold onto their will, of course it was the people of her town. Nothing else, she was friends with many people around, but not one would she think they wanted her to hold onto the will. Then there was the wife of Sir Alder, and the mother of Rajesh Alder. Ruby "Finch" Alder.

But surely she would just give up the will to her family and tell them to open it when they felt ready to or at least when their child was old enough to know who was getting it. So, it wouldn't be her, would it?

Remembering for a moment, Rosalyn dug around her purse she had brought with her to pull out a letter from one of her old friends. It wasn't much, but she figured it would be much more helpful to him than it ever was to her.

"Ghostly," Rosalyn called out to him. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Ghostly asked.

"It's a letter I had gotten from someone, an old friend, but they mentioned your grandfather," Rosalyn smiled. "They mentioned him by first name."

Ghostly's eyes widen. "They... they did?"

"Yes," The mayor nodded before handing him the letter. "I already opened it, but it's still like I haven't before."

"Thank you, Rosalyn," Ghostly thanked her before grabbing the letter. It had her name and everything on it, all he had to do was read it and hopefully find his grandfather's name. Yet, something was stopping him from reading it.

"Pal, are you gonna open it?" Buddy asked him and Ghostly nearly jumped. He had forgotten his friends were with him. "The mayor gave it to you!"

Ghostly nodded. "Yeah, I know." He paused for a moment. "I'm just not sure if I should or not..."

"If you don't too right now, then don't." Violet told him. "You shouldn't be doing things if you don't want too."

"Yeah, but, it's the only thing to know about his name. What he was called, and maybe his closet friend wrote this."

"Then open it."

Placing it in his pocket, Ghostly shrugged and went back to speaking with his friends until Gabby came along and got the car. Stopping him to let him know he could soon have the car with him all the time once he was sure no one was going to steal old flame.

Walking home wasn't any trouble, as he was in his own little world. His hand brushed aganist the letter every time he took a step, his jacket was becoming too hot to wear and yet he was still wearing it. He had headphones in his ears as he listened to a song he liked. Every so often he would sing a few words, but only the ones he thought were meaningful to him. Nothing else.

Every hour that passed was another one trying to figure out if he should open the letter, even at work, he still had no idea. His mind was just filled with the letter and how the feeling he shouldn't open it was getting stronger.

Even when he helped at Gino's.

At Patrick's job.

At the Junkyard as well.

It was all the same. The feeling was there, and he brought the letter everywhere until one day he was walking when he accidently dropped it, and he didn't know until he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw one of the girl's from that day at Gino's. She was holding the letter.

"You drop this." She said, handing him the letter.

"Oh, thanks." Ghostly thanked her. "I didn't realize I dropped it."

She looked him over and shook her head. "Figures, you were spaced out."

"Uh huh."

Before he began walking away, the girl stopped him again. "Hey, aren't you that new racer?" Ghostly shrugged. Never really thought on talling himself a racer.

"I guess."

"Not a very good answer, dude."

Ghostly sighed. "Yeah, okay? I am."

She put her hands up. "Chill. I'm Katie. Katie Morris."

"Ghostly. Ghostly Alder," Ghostly said before turning away. "Nice to meet you, but I gotta go."

"Hang on, why do you seem so sad?"

"I'm not. Just wondering about something for a while, I just found my answer to it though."

Katie blinked. "Is it the letter you dropped?"

"Mind reader..." Ghostly whispered under his breath. But out loud, he said something different to Katie. "Well, um... not exactly."

"Okay then," Katie said before moving away from him. "Bye."

"Bye."

Heading into his direction he needed, Ghostly came to a stop when he realized he was near the forest. Damn. His feet had a mind of its own. Here he thought he might've taken the dircetion to Buddy's place or even Violet's. But being at the forest meant, finding the house again.

He hand reached for the letter and he frowned.

Taking off into a run, he ran until he couldn't anymore, then started to walk and do whatever he wanted until he reached the big house. Glad he kept the key in his back pocket, he unlocked the door and quickly locked it and headed towards the living room.

A big couch sat at the back to the window, underneath was a beautiful looking carpet, with a round coffee table in the middle. The TV hanging on the wall with a smaller table on the side of the couch. Pictures hung from the wall, sunlight barely just shining in. He was lucky enough to have been able to get here while day light was still out.

Ghostly sat on the couch and pulled out the letter before slowly opening it. His mouth ran dry as he opened it up and began reading it. Well, it was adressed to Rosalyn since it had her name at the very top, just like any other letter.

It read this:

 _Dear Rosalyn,_

 _If there was anything I would've done differently, it was raising my boy differently than what he grew up into being. Not that what he's been doing is a bad thing, but it would've been nice if he turned out a little differently._

 _Let's talk about something else. Like Ghost._

 _Damn, he's what? 50? Shit, I never thought I'd see the day where Ghost would become such a man! Then again, we grew up together before I headed off somewhere else while he stayed behind to become what he wanted._

 _It's silly how he went by his nickname. Ghost._

 _Y'know, the reason for that is because he was so silent where people called him a ghost. So, he went along with it, but his real name is something only he told me._

 _Raphael._

 _That's his real name, Rosalyn. Raphael Ghost "Kurt" Alder. Though there's no Ghost in his name, I'd figure I put it in there just for the sake of it._

 _By the time you're reading this, it be way past the time I wrote this, and he'd be older than 50 for sure, and I hope he lives until he's 90 or even 87! I just don't want him to go down without seeing his little grandchild._

 _Rajesh told me him and his girlfriend were thinking about marrying soon, and they would wait at least a year or so for a child._

 _Maybe until they were ready for one._

 _He wants just one. One with the love for racing like Raphael, one with the love for anything the kid comes across like Ruby. A mix of his grandparents._

 _I hope Raphael lives to see that grandchild, and Rajesh gets the son or daughter he's always wanted in life._

 _\- Your friend, and Raphael's closet friend, Charles._

 _Written in 1950_

Placing the letter down, Ghostly gave out a sigh. "Screw it all..."

 ** _Katie Morris is owned by David523_**


	18. Chapter 18

Thunder rang through the skies as Ghostly stared at the letter in his hands.

He was still in the house his grandparents owned, just staring at it. Raphael. His grandfather was known as Raphael. He snickered. Raphael, Ruby, and Rajesh. Names that started with R, and it had to be his grandparents and father's name. He was lucky he wasn't named with an R name for all he knew. Maybe he was named after Raphael's nickname. Ghost.

It would make sense.

So, only Charles, Rosalyn, and himself knew of Ghost's real name. There was proof amung the house Raphael lived once, with all the pictures showing two much younger grandparents of his's. Holding hands, and holding newborn Rajehs. Raphael looking like he might cry his heart out, while Ruby was softly sleeping in the background.

Everything about his father's family made so much sense and he wondered why they drifted apart like that, the letter mentioned how his father wanted a kid like him, so he got one, but in the end, did he end up regretting what he wished for?

How he hoped Rajesh didn't regret having a son like him, Ghostly did pretty much everything his father hoped he would become. Expect for following him his footsteps on becoming whatever it was his father was doing at the moment. A part of him wished his father would ignore what he was doing and focus on what he loved doing.

A hand ran through his hair without him knowing it.

It was the thunder that brought him back into the real world and he jumped. He hadn't known it started to thunder outside like that, and he didn't feel like getting wet while going home. It would be better to spend the night in the house.

Standing up, Ghostly made his way to the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms, he placed his hand on the rail and made his way up, passing by paintings and pictures of the outside world, places Raphael had raced in and where Ruby traveled before she met Raphael.

Some where of his father when he was only a child, with a big smile, holding Ruby and Raphael's hand, with a puppy in front of them. Around them was the word: Family.

It truly did look like a family any kid would want in their life, and Ghostly felt a tad jealous. He didn't have anything like his dad had, he was limited to things he was able to have. He never got a pet, his parents were always busy, and he never had someone to keep him happy since he was never allowed to head out on his own unless it was to school, he couldn't even wait for Dallas to show up at his house.

His father had everything when he looked at the picture.

Pushing open the first door, he found himself in his father's old room. It was a bit of a mess, he admitted. Papers were on the ground by the window, his bed looked like it wasn't made, and his closet was open with hangers on the ground from when he moved out.

Ruby must've left it that why when he moved out since she was trying to convince herself her son would be coming home, and she could scolded him later.

Meaning her and Raphael's room must be down the hall, where everything laid, untouched. Just like Rajesh's room was.

Leaving the room, Ghostly went down the hall and into his grandmother's room to see it was just as a mess, but more neat. He laughed, ah, he could remember seeing her in her room in his old house, it was almost the same way. The bed was pushed at the wall in the center, as the window was opened before she left. He closed it so rain wouldn't come in.

He was about to leave when he got note of an camera, it looked to be old, but he didn't know if he should look at it.

But what would it hurt anyone?

Turning it on, he was amazed it still worked, and he looked through it until he found a video that was taken. Probably before Raphael and Ruby had to let their son go into the real world so he could find himself out there.

He clicked play and what it play out.

 _"Raphael, put it down,"_ Ruby's sweet voice came. It showed her in a dress, a sun dress. _"We don't need to record this."_

 _"Ah, come, Ruby!"_ Raphael whined. His voice surprised Ghostly. It was much like his own. " _We're letting little Raj, go!"_

 _"He's coming back."_

Raphael smiled. _"You say that, but I know the truth~"_

 _"You're not funny."_

 _"Never said I was."_

Footsteps came from the camera and it showed a younger Rajesh, to the point where it scared Ghostly to see his father like that.

 _"Dad, mom!"_ He whined, just like his father. _"Stop recording me!"_

 _"Hey, now, you sound like your mother,"_ A chuckle came from his grandfather. _"You need to sound like me!"_

Rajesh rolled his eyes. _"Like I want too."_

 _"Rajesh Dragan Alder!"_ Ruby growled. Both men stopped and Ghostly did as well. _"You say your sorry to your father right now."_

 _"Sorry, dad,"_ Rajesh mumbled, a bit fearful. _"I didn't mean it..."_

 _"It's fine,"_ Raphael said. _"I know, you're mother is scary."_

The last thing the camera showed was his father and grandpa having a hug while Ruby recored it before getting her own hug.

Without knowing it, Ghostly placed down the camera and laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what went wrong with his father's family. They seemed happy during the old days but now, they were nothing. Did Raphael's death have something do with it? Or was it just something that went down when he was still alive?

Closing his eyes for a moment was all he needed to fall asleep by pure chance.

It was his phone that woke him up when the next day arrived, he was sleeply but he manged to see who it was and saw he missed a call from his... grandmother? He shot up right up and called her back, when she answered, he kept saying how sorry he was.

"Ghostly, calm down!" Ruby ordered him. "It's perfectly fine dear." Her voice changed from what the video told him.

"Okay..." Ghostly whispered. "What did you call me for?"

Ruby cleared her throat. "I just got around to knowing you and your father are having a falling out, what was this time's fight about?"

"Grandfather," He answered honestly. "It was about grandpa."

"I should've known, he was always sensitive about him," Ruby sighed. "I'll talk with him about letting you get your own path."

Ghostly smiled. "Alright. Oh, grandma?"

"Yes?"

"Did you happen to live in a big house in the forest when he was still alive and when dad was younger?"

Ruby was quiet for a moment. "In fact I did... you found the house didn't you?"

"Uh huh."

"Is his room still a mess?"

"Yeah, it is," Ghostly chuckled. "And so is your's a little."

Ruby laughed. "Figures, I should scold him for that."

"Love you, grandma."

"Love you too, dear. Bye."

"Bye."

After ending the call, Ghostly sighed and placed his phone away. Looking at the camera before taking it with him. Maybe this would help him.

And maybe he could show this to Gino to get his hopes up, and find out Raphael wasn't in pain as he originally thought when he was in the hopsital. He got that from a photo he saw before he found the video, and watched it.

A photo of a sick looking Raphael smiling away like it was nothing.

Nothing but a bad dream he would be waking up from in a while or so. A bad dream that would go away when he opened his eyes after having a good sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Going back to the graveyard, Ghostly stood at the grave his grandfather had.

It was all the same. Same writting, same words, same year, everything was the same. He just wished he had the first name on there. Not the name they all called him by, that was something that he didn't get. Why didn't Raphael just tell them his first name?

Did he really not want anyone to know?

Ghostly read the grave again.

 _ **Sir Alder**_

 _ **From 1938 to 2000**_

 _ **Will forever be remembered from the things he had done for the town, not just his greatness and love for racing.**_

Taking out the letter, Ghostly gave a big sigh before slowly moving away from the grave, not like he needed anything from it. No, he was just there for a look and what not, something he would probably make a habit out of.

Normally he would be passing by people he knew, but this time, Ghostly didn't really stop by anything to say hello. He just walked back to his house and sat down on the couch, flipping through channels to find one he might like.

Settling on the Big Bang Theory.

Though the show was funny, it wasn't really lifting his mood after watching the camera video and seeing the grave, right now he wasn't feeling but of anything at the moment and he was wondering why. Usually he would be able to do anything, but yet, he wasn't feeling up.

Ignoring when his phone buzz, Ghostly kept his eyes on the TV. Not like he wanted to ignore whoever it was, but right now, he wanted to be alone. Even if that meant trying to keep everyone out for the day, and he was still tired from being at the house.

He would let it go to voicemail.

During this time, he did in fact feel bad for whoever was trying to get a hold of him, but he didn't want to speak with anyone due to the fact it would probably end up in having him in a horrible mood, and Ghostly didn't want to be in one.

Wasn't long until someone came knocking at his door before opening it and coming into the living room.

There stood Dallas, wearing the same outfit from the night of the bar, having the same old expression written on his face, and looking like he needed a beer or so. Without knowing, he told him there was beer in the fridge and his old friend went in and out of the kitchen.

He took a swing of beer before gazing at Ghostly.

"You always answer," Dallas grumbled. "And if ya don't, something is up."

"So?" Ghostly asked.

Dallas nearly spat out his drink. "Damn, even you don't go, so!" He sat down on the couch. "What's going on?"

"It's my father," Ghostly sighed. "He keeps doing things that make me mad."

"Oh yeah, the whole busted relationship thing."

"It's not funny when you live it."

Dallas gave him a look. "Never said it was, dude. But you got a point, but ain't there another relationship you gotta worry about?"

"Huh?"

"Are you stupid? The girl you took to the movies!"

Ghostly went still. "But... that was... uh..."

"See you're stuttering!" Dallas grinned. "You had feelings for her long enough, but you didn't know that, you thought it was all friendship."

"Hold it! We're just friends..." Ghostly trailed off.

"Tell me, how many people think you two are datin'?"

"No one! Well, Buddy ships us..."

Dallas smirked. "Don't wanna disappoint him, do you?"

"I'm not asking her out."

"There ya have it! You don't wanna admit it, because you think the two of you are so different it won't work out."

Another swing of his beer.

"But the truth is, you wanna be with her."

Ghostly closed his eyes and kept his mouth shut. Uh. This was so bad. Dallas could go on about whatever he found, and never stop until something happened with it. "Are you going to be like this until I ask her out?"

"Depends. You wanna find out?" Dallas asked him.

"Not really..."

"Then go, and ask her out."

Ghostly stared at him. "What? But-!"

"But nothing!" Dallas growled. "You're just watching TV, unlike you, instead of being with your friends. What person are you to do that?"

"The one who wants to be alone."

"That ain't you."

Being dragged out of his house own was bad enough, but Dallas had to go and drag out to the corner of the street and growl at him to get in the direction of Violet's house. In the back of his mind, Ghostly silently wondered if this is what Raphael had to go through to get Ruby to date him.

Hell, maybe even marry him.

Being push into the direction, Ghostly gave a glare to his friend before groaning. Yeah, Dallas was one thing no one could get rid of when he believed something should happen. Even what two people should get together.

"Dallas, hold up!"

"No, I'm not doing anything. Head over to the house and ask her, damn it!"

Ghostly held his breath. "You are so much like Buddy."

"I bet him and I could get along fine," Dallas rolled his eyes. "At least we believe you two should get together."

"I so, hate you."

"Feeling's natural."

Ghostly stopped. "You just admitted it's natural for people to hate you!"

"Yeah, so? People been doing it all their lives, now get!"

Being pushed again, Ghostly sighed and started walking, looking over his shoulder to see Dallas just standing there with a frown. But it looked like a smile.

God, would he have to get him back later.


	20. Chapter 20

_**[Dallas to Ghostly: It's easy!**_

 _ **[Dallas to Ghostly: Just ask her to go out with you!**_

This had to make it the weirdest advice ever. Ghostly stood on the doorstep, trying to remain calm, and trying to keep himself from bailing out of this. Hadn't he tried this before? He was sure he was much younger but ended up bailing from it and helped her get with another guy. They've did know each other since grade school, and she ended up falling for a jock. But, they did make it work more than he originally thought they would. At most, this would end up the same way. There's no way she would even allow him to finish the sentence.

With a shaky hand he somehow managed to knock at the door. His eyes were shining with an emotion of fear, a emotion Ghostly didn't really want to be shining at this point in time. Apparently though, his thoughts on the matter didn't seem to stick around. He really wished they would leave him alone and let them figure things out.

"Oh, didn't expect you today. Do you need something?"

Another shaky feeling past through him as he stared at Violet. If he tried, he could make out Poppy in the background, and one of Violet's friends too. Then, without warning his head snapped to the ground, trying to figure out something to say to her. Violet waited for him to say something and when it seemed like he wasn't, she was about to speak until he butted back in.

"Look, I, uh... I'm not really good at this thing."

"If you need a few days to figure out what you want to say, then by all means. But, you sound like you don't know what you're talking about right now."

The fear vanished from his eyes as he listened on to what Violet was talking about. He was about to speak when his fist clenched at his side, slowly piecing together what he was going on about when he mentioned how he wasn't good at this thing.

The Nightshade was turning away when he placed a hand on her shoulder, asking to talk to her in private and how he needed someone to talk to. Since Buddy would just go on about how he was willing to help him, he was out of the question. Apparently, he made his voice sound really worried and helpless to the point where Violet had stepped out of the house and shut the door.

"You could've just said so when I first opened the door, but if you couldn't speak then, then I understand."

With that, Ghostly froze. Violet stood in front of him a moment longer before speaking again. Saying how she wanted him to spit it out and what not, that why she didn't keep Raven and Poppy waiting. After a few more seconds, Ghostly gulped and rubbed the back of his neck.

Like he was in deep trouble.

"I'll admit this much, it was not my idea... at first."

"What idea?"

The look in her eyes was more enough to tell him she was just as confused as he was. Oh, how this could end badly as it began for him. Bad how Dallas pushed him into going to her house and asking her out, and what not. It was rare for him to be stuttering about things, but this was much more than he expected to be doing.

Plus, he wasn't even sure she would be wanting to do this. For all he knew, she could be with her ex again, but it seemed unlikely to be happening. Different interests and what not while they had more in common than Daniel did with Violet.

"Oh, uh, the idea of us..."

This time it was Violet who froze. Her mind catching up with Ghostly's words. Slowly, she came to realize what he had meant by he wasn't good at this kind of thing. He was more blushing more now that she looked at him rather than just gazing at him.

"You came here to..."

Ghostly nodded in affirmation before he rubbed the back of his neck again. He wouldn't admit it was Dallas who pushed him into doing this, he would't admit he thought about what could be when Buddy teased them into dating. And he wouldn't admit he wished he could be like his grandfather was, a total fool in love with his grandmother.

"Look, I get if you don't want to, it's what I was telling the one who pushed me into doing this. But the more I think about it, the more I see how... right they are." Violet stared at him, waiting for him to go on. "Right about us not knowing about the feelings hanging around us. We do see them as friendship while they see them as something else."

Just seeing how nervous he was, did something to her. She knew the scene well. Daniel was the same way when he asked her out, but this was just a new. He didn't blush like her friend was doing. Nor did he stare at the ground like he was a child in trouble for doing something bad.

It was cute.

"Depends on how long you thought it was friendship," Violet smiled and Ghostly looked at her. A look of surprise on his face. "Please, Buddy teased me more than he did to you and so did Poppy. They all could see but us. But I think we're seeing it now too."

"...So, uh, that a yes?"

Violet gave him a smile. "Will this answer the question?"

He, in that moment, swore he might faint all because of a kiss he was given. He stood there frozen before Violet pushed him playfully and walked back into her house, saying she would talk with him later. He gave nodded and walked off.

Damn, he really hoped no one was watching at scene because he did not like the thought of people watching him with a girl he liked, and that included the girl he used to have a crush on. But, it really felt different now.

 _ **[Dallas to Ghostly: The minutes are up!**_

 _ **[Dallas to Ghostly: Did you get a girlfriend?**_

 _ **[Ghostly to Dallas: Since when were there minutes?**_

 _ **[Dallas to Ghostly: Since now.**_

 _ **[Dallas to Ghostly: Answer ma question!**_

 _ **[Ghostly to Dallas: ... uh... drinks are on me.**_

 _ **[Dallas to Ghostly: I know that means! Drinking time!**_

If there was one thing, he wished wouldn't change, it would have to Dallas' love for drinking and helping out with whatever. It was the only good thing that still hung around him now, all the other things were gone. He would be lying if he said he didn't like how Dallas acted to that statement.

* * *

At the bar, Ghostly just finished making Dallas' drink before watching him gulp it down with about five smooths swings before demanding a beer. At this point, Ghostly didn't really mind he was starting to get drink like this. He was just lucky Dallas could lay off the insults.

They were really bad when he was drunk off of his mind and right now, he wasn't.

"The girl just kissed you?" Dallas snickered. "Damn! Someone might get lucky!"

Ghostly went bright red. "Shut up! No talking like that! There should be a sign somewhere about that..."

"Ah, stop it, you know well that you are the first to get a girl out of us," Dallas grinned and Ghostly blinked.

"I thought you had a girl?"

"Dude, no! I ain't looking for one."

"You into boys?"

Dallas growled. "You are pissing me off."

"Okay, okay!" Ghostly put his hands up. "Sorry for even asking you that question, but really. Are you?"

"No!" Dallas slammed his hands on the counter. "I ain't into boys, moron! If anything I'm into girls, and you ain't helping me."

Yeah, now the insults were going up like bombs. But it wouldn't be a bar without a drunk idiot spilling out insults like no tomorrow, and Dallas was one where everyone knew of his outbursts and was the number one customer where he worked.

Plus, the boss liked how he handled a drunken Dallas.

"Don't know how ya do it," His boss spoke, coming from his office. "A drunk Dallas is a nasty lad."

"Screw off, old man!" Dallas growled.

The boss chuckled. "You sir, are _lucky_ you're my number one customer." He gave Dallas three dollars and cleared his throat. "Think of it as pay for drinkin' ma beer."

"How are you not western?" Ghostly blankly asked.

"Somethin' I just do," The boss grinned before sitting down. "Hear you got a girl."

"Do he ever!" Dallas grinned. "Had to push him to confess."

Ghostly nearly slammed his head on the counter himself. How, this was just great. His boss and Dallas talking about how he had a girlfriend now. Great just great.

"Is that right? Never thought ah would see the day," The man stroked his beard. "Yer a lucky fellow."

"Are you or are you not related to Gabby?" Ghostly asked.

Dallas waved his hand. "Yo, I like your boss."

"Ten bucks and you can work here."

"Deal!"

Ghostly groaned. "You don't have ten bucks on you."

"Ruining fun is what you should be working for!"

Running a hand through his hair, Ghostly rolled his eyes as he washed down the counter, hoping to drown out the laughs of Dallas and his boss. Like he needed to know they were getting along from speaking about beer and his girlfriend.

And how Dallas had to push him into confessing of all things!


	21. Chapter 21

Getting something from a loved one was always a nice feeling, but this marked something he didn't think he would end up getting.

Ghostly had just finished up reading a note that came with the package from his grandmother, it was sweet of her to send him somethings in the mail but really, the note didn't mention what it was. Or what they were. Only saying how she was giving them back to him in case he wanted to give them to kids there, just to do whatever he wanted with them. So, now, he was wondering what 'they' were. He hadn't thought about anything from his childhood before.

He took out a pocket knife and removed the tape of the box before opening it up. Many paper laid before him and he guessed they were covering up things, so he removed them. One by one until whatever was laying beneath them could be seen, and it only took about three minutes or so before Ghostly became really annoyed about how much paper was laying in the box.

Two minutes after and he could finally see what his grandmother sent him. His breath caught when he saw what was in there. Slowly, picking up the first item, he was amazed to see the old toy car he would always play with along with the truck, and action figure. All the memories of when his grandmother took him to the store to buy toys came rushing back to him. It was always the same thing. Trucks, cars, action figures, and other things.

But it always ended on action figures to sit in the car or truck he had. Then, he would set up a little track and have them race. They never got far since his parents always came back and ended the race, saying how he shouldn't race them. Let them do whatever they want, and they always said it with a playful tone, and he always bought it.

Like a dumb kid thinking their parents were always right in the end.

But mainly, he could only see the memory of when he learned his grandmother watched racing without anyone catching her was the one he loved. Giving a light chuckle, he began reliving the whole moment over and over again. It was calming.

 **-Flashback-**

 _A four-year old Ghostly was playing with his toy car along with a much older woman, who was sitting in a rocking chair. Ghostly would glance at her every few seconds, but the women's gaze was focused on the TV in front of her. The old woman held a smile that could make anyone happy, and she was more than happy to keep an eye on the boy._

 _His toy rolled back and further as he made car sounds, knowing his grandmother wouldn't mind since it brighten her heart to hear him. When he stopped, he gazed at the TV and saw real life cars going around in track, going faster and faster._

 _"What doing?" Ghostly asked in a whisper._

 _"I'm watching a race, dear." Ruby answered calmly, "I thought I might watch the lastest one, just so I'm all caught up."_

 _Ghostly didn't say anything else, his brown hair hung over his eyes a little so he brushed them away to watch the show. In a moment, he had forgotten about his toy car and moved a little so he was sitting in front of his grandmother, holding the car while watching it with her._

 _"Do me a favor, Ralph, don't tell your parents about this, alright? It's our little secret," Ruby's words had made him gaze up at his grandmother._

 _"Why?" He asked innocently. "And My name isn't Ralph!"_

 _Ruby chuckled. "Well, your daddy might not like me watching some racing, a sticker to rules of the town might I add. He's got to learn many watch this! It's apart of people's lives, he can't take that away from him. I like calling you by your middle name." She added on._

 _"Okay, grandma!" Ghostly beamed before looking back at the TV._

 _"I think I might've gotten someone else in racing," Ruby smiled, before patting her grandson's head. "Ah, just like everyone else."_

 **-Flashback end-**

Opening his eyes, Ghostly gave a small smile before placing the toys down before grabbing the box and heading up to his room. Putting the box in his closet before heading back downstairs and grabbing his house keys.

Heading over to his dayjob of some sort, he was met with Gabby speaking to himself about being a blacksmith instead of a Junkyard person, and wishing how he wanted to be the blacksmith again, then he mentioned something about flying in the sky.

Ghostly shook his head before tapping him on the shoulder. "Gabby? I'm here."

"Gosh darn it!" Gabby cursed. "Ya scared Gabby!"

"Sorry."

"Ah, it's fine! Gabby went through worse when in the sky!" Gabby laughed before moving away from him. "Ah, why ya here again?"

Ghostly rolled his eyes. "You wanted me to help you move somethings and help you see if you could get anything up and running again."

Gabby blinked before remembering. "Ah! Oh yea! Gabby forgets a little. Follow!" With a shake of his head, Ghostly started to follow his friend.

"If you don't want any help, I can go..."

"No!"

"You don't want to be alone?"

"Yer the closet thang, Gabby's got to a son!"

"Hold up, what?"

"Gabby don't repeat himself."

"I'm like a son to you? When did that happen, Gabby?"

Gabby held his breath. "Since after a while you began helping Ol'Gabby."

"Flattered," Ghostly smiled. "Really."

With that said, Gabby went back to telling him what needed to be done, and what he needed help with. In all fairness, helping him wasn't bad at all. Yeah, he would forget somethings, but really, Ghostly didn't mind at all.

He liked listening to how Gabby would ramble off about stories, and even when he would forget what he was saying, he would just go and worked while he walked with him.

Alright, so he would admit it could be annoying, but it was a part of Gabby.

Can't take that away.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ya did it! Here!"

"What are these?"

"Tickets!"

"To?"

"The championship yer gonna be in!"

"Hold it! What!?"

"Rosalyn got enough racers! Yer gonna be in a Championship!"

"Are you?"

"Gabby ain't gonna watch! Gabby gonna be in it!"

Giving his friend a look, Ghostly took the tickets from his hand and looked at them. Yeah, he wasn't lying about a Championship, but how could he have landed in it? He was only used to being in small races, maybe medium, but not Championships. Of course, there was the feeling of excitement rushing through him when he heard of it from Gabby. But could he really do well?

He could give the tickets to whoever he wanted to come and see, and there was about three. Maybe four. So, that meant Buddy and Violet could come, but the third and fourth he had no idea who he wanted to come along.

While he was walking to the place Buddy told them to meet him at, he stared at the tickets, wondering just who to give the two extra ticks too. He could give one to Gino, and one to Patrick, but he knew they would just get their own. Maybe that Katie girl liked the idea of a race? If he bumped into her, then he could give her one.

Back in his mind, he thought about inviting his father and mother, but he knew his father would just be stupid and go off about how this shouldn't be happening and how he wanted Ghostly to skip the Championship and focus on work, and that got him mad. Maybe he should invite his grandmother? Yeah! She always loved racing.

Taking out his phone, he called his grandmother and told her all about the Championship, her voice became happy and how she hoped she could watch it on the TV. She told him to tell what his car looked like, and when he told her, she went silent before saying how proud his grandfather would be. Like she knew this would be happening all along.

Like they had a talk about it.

When she asked when she could get the ticket after he told her he had two extra ticks, Ghostly had replied as soon as he could mail it to her, and she was going to keep her eye out for any mail in the next few days.

Placing the tickets into his pocket, Ghostly gave out a sigh as he saw many people chatting about the upcoming Championship, and how they were excited to watch something like this again, he gave them a smile and a wave when they gazed at him. They knew him.

They knew him for Raphael's car and how he won.

"Never thought I would see you again!" A voice behind him came, and he didn't really know the voice at all. "You're going to be in the Championship, huh?"

"Huh?" He turned around to meet with Katie. "Oh, hi."

Katie gave him a smile. "Again, didn't think you would be in a Championship."

"To be fair, nor did I," Ghostly laughed. "Here." He handed her a ticket. "I got two extras. So, I thought you might wanna go see it or something."

"Thanks!" Katie said before grabbing the ticket. "I'll see if I can make it."

"Yeah, hope you can."

"You don't seem exicted for it..."

"I am! I just don't want my dad to find out about it."

"Why? Everyone loves things like these."

"Not my father."

"Weird."

Ghostly sighed. "Ever since he moved to BearTown and met my mother, he lost all racing interest, and when I was born, he didn't think twice before knowing he didn't want me to know about his life in Simport. He basically hide it."

"Well, maybe you'll see how proud of he is of you one day."

"That's going to be a day I hope comes, but knowing him, it probably won't."

"Eh, well, I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Walking away, Ghostly managed to get to the place, Buddy wanted to meet them at. For a guy who falls on his face, he did know how to get a nice looking place. His house was just a small house, but the outside looked nice. He just wondered if the inside also looked nice.

There were bushes growing against the fence, and the house was a nice red color, the door was a yellow shade.

Heading inside of the house, he was greeted by full on huge by Buddy and was pulled into the living room of his house, it was a little messy but he figured Buddy didn't really care who saw his house, well, just his living room as a mess. Besides, it couldn't be hard to clean up.

"No Violet yet?" Ghostly asked, looking around.

"Nope! She's still on her way," Buddy told him. "That or, she's trying to get out of her group early."

"I've met them, they are... well..." He trailed off. Trying to find the right word. "Interesting."

"Please, at least be honest."

Jumping at the sound of her voice, the boys gazed over their shoulder to see Violet standing there, before she moved and gave a kiss on Ghostly's cheek. Buddy clapped his hands while saying it was about time they were together.

"Did ya hear what the town's going on about?" Buddy asked, sitting down.

Violet rolled her eyes. "How could I not? Poppy's going on about the Championship."

"Gabby told me, and he gave me these," Ghostly said before taking out two tickets. "Really, I don't need them since I'm in it, but I thought you guys might like them."

"Yes!" Buddy jumped up and took one.

Violet took the last one. "Sure."

"I invited my grandmother as well, I need to mail the last tick to her."

"We get to see your grandmother?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome, pal!"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ghostly gave a sheepish smile before realizing how they might end up embrassing him in front of his grandma, or how his grandmother could go on about her little grandson had a girlfriend.

Oh this would be something.


	23. Chapter 23

Ruby was a 76 year old woman who lived in BearTown in an apartment filled with pictures of her husband and son, her grandson, and her daughter-in-law. Her used-to-be red hair was now white and her eyes were still like always. She wore a sweater over her shirt along with some comfortable pants for her age, sitting in her rocking chair as she watched TV. Watching the same thing all over again. Racing. It reminds of her the simplest times in her life, and at one point, she speaks to herself about how Raphael greeted her, and it makes her laugh.

He was such a dumbass back then.

A knock at her door makes her shift and slowly get up, moving to answer the door. When she's answers the door, it's her neighbor and friend. "Hi, Ruby. This arrived for you, I thought I might make it easy on you."

"Thank you, Ryan." replied Ruby as she took the mail.

"How's your grandson doing? It's been a while since he moved, right? Where did he move to again?" Ryan asked as he gave the 76 year-old woman a bright smile. Such a nice boy for being twenty six.

"Simport, he's doing fine," Ruby said chipperly. "He's in the racing business."

Ryan gave her a look before smiling brightly again. He had known Ruby's grandson, but he never thought it would be the racing business he would end up in. "Say, Ruby, ain't he named after your husband?" He briefly glanced at a picture of Raphael, "Just under a different name than his grandfather?"

"Yes."

With a wave of his hand, Ryan made his way back to his own apartment while Ruby turned back into her own and shut the door. Opening it up to see the ticket Ghostly was talking about, with a letter attached, telling her to keep quiet to his father about it.

"Yes, he is," Ruby sadly smile at the memory. "Ghostly Raphael Kurt Alder."

Looking back and further between a picture of a six year-old picture of Ghostly and a picture of a 50 year-old Raphael, she could see all the familiar features between them. The face shape, the nose, even the hair. Everything.

"Too bad Raphael never got to meet his little grandson," Ruby sighed after a while. "Oh how he would've loved him dearly and spoiled him rotten like I did."

After a second longer, she reassumed her spot in the rocking chair, watching the TV, gazing softly back at the picture of Raphael before back at the TV.

It wouldn't be long until Rajesh and his wife came by now, but she would hold off of the topic of the Championship.

When her son arrived, he carried in a bag of food she had requested and told him to place it on the kitchen counter while his wife made herself comfortable in Ruby's apartment before Rajesh came down to sit with his mother and wife. Ruby had the TV running still, and Rajesh did his best not to complain about how she shouldn't be watching it.

After striking up a quick conversation with her son, Ruby began speaking about how she thought they should've given her another grandchild and how she wanted to see Ghostly with a little sibling of his own, but Rajesh quickly told her his son was enough for them. Giving her son a look, Ruby sternly stated, "You don't think your pretty wife would fancy a daughter?"

"Mom!" Rajesh whined while his wife laughed.

"What? I'm stating the obvious to you!" Ruby chuckled before turning her eyes on the TV. "Your daddy would've loved him."

After a few more seconds, Rajesh's wife looked at her husband and mother-in-law. "You have yet to tell me about him." Ruby sternly gazed at her son before he realized they were ganging up on him.

Ruby didn't stop scolding her son.

* * *

Much later that visit, after Raj had made his way to the bathroom, Ruby had turned to her daughter-in-law and spoke about Ghostly.

"You know he's in a Championship now?" Ruby asked.

"Ghostly?" Rajesh's wife blinked. Her eyes wide. "My son's a racer?"

"Darn, right!"

A few moments later, Raj came back and sat himself down again. Once he sat down, he noticed how Ruby was getting along with his wife again and smiled. She always did like her, and it was proven by the amount of friendly talks she had with her.

When he looked at a picture, he said, "Mom, are you ever going to take them down? You'll have room for more pictures."

"I'll take 'em down when I want to!" Ruby spat out. "Besides, I ain't taking them down while I know he's up there watching!"

Rajesh sighed. "Mother, how long are you going to believe that?"

"Rajesh, you are not over the fact he's gone! He left ya the note about what he wanted you to do in life, what he hoped you do! But when you shut him out of yer son's life, it sounds like you don't want Ghostly to know about him at all!" Ruby shouted, narrowing her eyes. Good bye happy mood, hello angry mood. "He already knew about the house."

"He knows?"

"Honey," She said, putting her hand on his leg and Rajesh looked at her, "I know your daddy's passing wasn't easy to go through, but think about the way he spoke of being a grandfather and what he would've done with the child. It's been long years since. He never stopped loving you, missing you, or wishing he did things differently. But when you cut him out of your son's life, it seems like all those efforts were wasted."

Looking down at his lap, Rajesh responded, "I just didn't want him to go through the whole pain like I did. I figure if I strayed away, he would be alright when I pass on. I want him to be okay, and not go through what I did."

"Well, either way, he's gonna. We all go through that pain when we lose someone close! Look at him, he's lost his other grandmother to cancer, and he's stronger. Look at your wife, she's lost her mother and father, both had the honor of meeting him," Ruby replied softly. "You're gonna have to try harder to fix this relationship."

Rajesh looked up at his mother. "No matter how hard I try, he gets all mad and tells me to screw off, even if he doesn't say it, I can hear it. I've busted this fatherly-son relationship. I'm nothing like how dad was."

Ruby just pulled him into a hug and stayed like that for a moment.

"You don't need to be." Ruby said when they broke apart.

"So, Ruby," Rajesh's wife cleared her thoart. "Do you have any plans for the weekend? Or are you just going to spend it like always? Watching the lastest race?"

"Glad you ask, I'm going down to visit Ghostly for the weekend." Ruby smiled. "I figure it's high and time I go down back to Simport and visit him. See what's he up to."

"Will you tell me how he's doing?"

"I sure will, honey."

Ghostly's mother gave her mother-in-law a firm look, "I want to know anything that's new in his life so I can give him a call."

"That's the spirit, trying harder already!"

"Mom!" Rajesh whined.

Ruby smacked her son's head lightly. "Ah, don't be so stuck up!"

* * *

The next day, Ruby was getting ready for her trip down to Simport, packing her things when she heard a knock at the door.

"Ruby, I heard you were going down to Simport, I can give you ride down there. If you want." Ryan asked as he walked into the apartment.

Ruby looked at her friend from her bedroom doorway. "That would be lovely! But I don't want to keep you from anything."

"It's no trouble, I was going to head down there myself," Ryan said. "I got a ticket online for the Championship."

Ruby smiled and placed a hand on her hip, "Ryan, are you trying to befriend my little grandson?"

"He's not so little, but... you could say that."

When she shook her head, Ruby returned to her packing, and told Ryan to help her out with getting some clothes she wanted to give to Ghostly down from the top closet. While doing so, she and Ryan got into a quick conversation. "I know you two will get along great."

"I just can't wait to meet him." Ryan answered. "I'm sure he's a great racer."

"I'm more than sure that's the case with it all for him," Ruby chuckled. "He's got his grandfather racing skills, I'm sure!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "It was such a pain looking for the ticket! Everyone in Simport is basically buying them without end!"

"It's because it's been some time since."

"No doubt!"

Zipping up her suitcase, Ruby placed it by her bed. "We'll in two days, alright?"

"Got it," Ryan nodded before heading out the door. "See you in two days."

"Yes."

Twenty minutes later, Ruby moved to her living room and turned on the TV, sitting back in her rocking chair and giving a bright smile as she watched the racing channel before switching it over to another show she liked.

It was time for this show to shine.


	24. Chapter 24

Ryan helped Ruby get her things into his truck before they headed down the road, taking the quickest route to Simport. His kind neighbor was looking out the window while he drove the truck, he took notice how she still wore that golden ring of marriage, so even now she was still faithful to him. As he reached the second exit from BearTown, he looked at her, and noticed a smile on her face, she must've been thinking about seeing her grandchild again. In his eyes, she like a grandmother to him as well as her family; the perfect grandmother in his eyes.

Turning the wheel over so they moved, Ryan took a moment to watch the sky. It was a clear blue sky, no chances of rain, "No chances of rain, that's gotta be a plus for them."

"Yes, either way, they would still go ahead with it," replied Ruby with a bright smile.

"So, um, do you know where he lives? Maybe I could drive you over there, and then I could look for a hotel to stay in. I bet he would love to have you stay with him for the time being." Ryan said, as he flicked on his turn signel.

"Yes, I have his address for you," Ruby replied.

Ryan kept his mouth shut for the rest of the drive there, when he got on the street that told them how long they had until Simport, he opened his mouth once again, "You have to be proud of him, huh?" He briefly glanced at her to see a nod, "Do you think he'll actually like the outfit you got him?"

"Of course."

The outfit was a denim jacket along with a black-t shirt and some nice jeans. Ruby didn't really bother in getting him some new shoes since he was happy with his current ones, but she knew he would need some new clothes. And what better way to get them by your grandmother?

"I kept seeing him look at these types," Ruby added on. "So he'll be happy."

Ryan gave his friend a smile and eased back into his driving mood before speeding up a little, making sure he was under the speedlimit though. He didn't want to get pulled over right now, not on their way to Simport.

"We should be there soon enough," Ryan explained as he kept his eyes on the road.

After a second longer, Ruby gave him a look before gazing out the window again. "Sounds good," before becoming silent for the rest of the ride.

He couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his eye, just to be sure.

The silent remained throughout the drive, but given how long this drive would be, both were starting to get a little uneasy. Ryan was just glad they would be there soon, so he could drop off Ruby at Ghostly's house and move to find a hotel, he didn't want to be in the way of them.

After they arrived in Simport, Ruby gave him the address and he drove around training to find the street where the house was. Finding the house, Ruby made her way to get her things out of the truck and thanked her friend, and told him they could leave after the Championship or so. Before she shut the door of the truck, she gave Ryan a very kind old smile, "You're one hell of a friend," before shutting the door and walking towards the door.

Ryan stared at the door. "I know."

When he drove away, Ruby made her way to the door and knocked. "C'mon... open up." She smiled before she heard footsteps and her grandson opened the front door and stared at her in shock. Not expecting her this early.

Long story short, he was hugged to death.

* * *

Later, when he had helped her put her things away, Ruby sat down on the couch, having the clothes she wanted her grandson to have in her lap.

"You could've told me you were coming," Ghostly smiled, sitting down in a chair.

Ruby chuckled. "Now, where's the fun in that?"

"Okay, I see the point."

"Good! Now, here!"

Handing him the clothes, Ghostly unwrapped them and blinked when he saw them. Ruby waved her hand in saying to go try them on and he sighed before making his way to the bathroom to put them on, putting the clothes he was wearing in his room.

When he came back down, Ruby smiled brightly, "A perfect fit! You look much better already."

Ghostly rolled his eyes before sitting back down, gazing at his hands a little. "How are you doing, grandma?"

"Wonderful, honey," replied Ruby, looking him in the face. "As soon as I got the ticket, I decided to come down for the weekend so I'm on time. My friend brought me down here, and he got a ticket as well. He's a big fan in racing."

Ghostly nodded his head.

"Honey," Ruby said. "I didn't tell your father about this at all, only told your mamma about it. I like her and couldn't keep it from her, she seemed shocked and proud at the same time. You got nothing to worry about."

Looking up, Ghostly responded, "It's not that, it's just... he's spent so much time trying to get me away from this, but it never works. I'm always finding myself watching it with you back then, and even now, I still do. A part of me just wants him to approve."

"Well, honey, he's trying to fix that relationship you got with him," Ruby told him. "You just gotta do your part in that."

Ghostly gave his grandmother a look before shaking his head. "Wow, never thought he would be willing to do something like that for me. For us. Always thought he would be hard to get through too."

Ruby just smiled before going over and pulling him into a hug.

"Better believe it." She whispered when they broke apart.

"Uh, when we go out," Ghostly began,"and end up seeing my friends or something, can you not do your best to embarrass me? Please? I rather not have my grandmother saying things they don't need to know, even if you really want to say it about me."

"Depends. Is there someone you really don't want to know those things?"

She took the silence he was giving him as an yes.

"Oh! My grandson is growing up!" Ruby cooed.

Ghostly sighed and rubbed his neck, a blush on his face. "This is why I don't tell you people things like this!"

"Okay, I won't... Who is she?"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! I've been through your father's first and last girlfriend, and I can tell when people are dating."

Ghostly sighed before shaking his head, allowing his grandmother to mess up his hair a little before he fixed it.

His grandmother never changed one bit.


	25. Chapter 25

It was kind of funny, really, the way Ruby was handling the new and improve town she had come to known back then, and then see it now in its full glory of new. When she took Ghostly out so she could meet the girl he was with, he was less than nervous about this. He was downright shaking about the thought of her meeting Violet. Yes, Ruby was the one who would strike up a conversation about anything she could think of, but now, he had to worry about her speaking about his past. What he used to do and what she used to call him. What nicknames he earned throughout his childhood and it was making him more nervous than he could ever think about.

The walk was eerily silent now. Ruby was busy thinking about how much he had grown and found himself a girl to date, and maybe marry in the future if they ever got that far into the relationship. She's pondering what she wants to say to her. Ghostly was nervous out of his mind, trying to think about what his grandmother might tell her, she's got him to wear the new clothes, and she could do whatever she wanted with Violet. Speak to her nicely, speak to her badly, or could try and change her into a much more suitable girl for him if she didn't think she was. Things are running through both minds at the moment but only one knows what's up.

They draw closer to the place Ruby wanted to meet her at. It's an old park she used to go to when she was much younger and Raphael would drive them there. It might be old, but it's still one of those places everyone loves and plays at. Kids mostly, but there are some teenagers, adults, and elders walking around. Sitting on the bench and talking about what happened during the day.

Moving into the old park, Ruby suddenly feels like she much younger and she moves to sit on a bench, motioning for her grandson to come and join her. Ghostly has no trouble in doing so, he beings looking around for Violet.

"What's she like?" Ruby finally says. "The girl, what's she like?"

Ghostly faces his grandmother and tells her basically everything he knows about her. The way they first met, how they quickly became friends, how they hung out. Even the way people-mainly Buddy and Dallas-kept trying to get them to confess to each other, and now they finally did. He even explains how much his friend and boss got along when he had to work the night he confessed to her, and they ended up in a relationship. Everything he could think of that Ruby might need to know about Violet.

"I can't promise you're going to like her. Yet, please, don't go trying to change her if you don't end up liking her, grandma. Please?"

"Honey, I ain't going to change if her if I don't like her. I've ended up liking your mother when I just hated her at first, I came over that with time. I promise you if it is the same way with your girl, I'll get over it. Besides, it's about if your happy, not me, and certainly not your parents. It's all about your happiness with this girl. Got it?" Ruby explained to him like she was scolding a child. The tone's the same way.

"Okay, grandma." Ghostly nodded.

"Good, now, since I don't know her and what she looks like, you're going to have to point her out. I just hope you now how to introduce people to each other, and don't act like your daddy when he showed me your mamma."

Ghostly sighed, placing a hand under his chin. "I'll let you know when I see her, grandma. She might be a few minutes because she needed up watching her sister, and she might have to take her with her, so there might be both of them."

"If she ended up babysitting, then why didn't we go over there?!"

"Because she didn't think it would be okay, besides, she needed to get out of the house anyways."

"Good, cause I might send ya playing with her sister, so I can chat with her. Get to know her, if you would call it."

Ghostly looked a little surprised mixed with scared, but he passed it off. It only took a few moments before he waved at someone, Ruby looked over to see who it was. A girl with super pale skin? Oh, this was new for their family!

Normally, their family didn't really pay much mind to Goths. Left them be to their own kind and never really spoke to them. Mainly because of a little rivalry that happened a few generations back, but she never guessed he would date her!

Then again, she didn't know the girl either.

"Uh... Violet this is my grandma, Ruby." Ghostly said before standing up. "Grandma, this is Violet."

Ruby looks Violet up and down before standing up and offering her hand to her. A little scared, Violet slowly reached out and took her hand before shaking it. Oh yeah, she wasn't so sure about this anymore like she originally thought. But she looked sweet enough.

Like all grandmothers did.

"Nice to meet you," Violet found her voice. "I, uh, don't know really where to go from this since I only had to meet my last boyfriend's mother and she didn't like me... so..."

"Nonsense, sweetie! You're doing fine." Ruby smiled. "At least you admitted it, my son's wife couldn't even speak when she met me. Afraid of me disliking her and I ended up doing so, but I moved on from that. So, if I end up not liking you, know I will move on from it."

"Just try to get along with her." Ghostly smirked.

Ruby glared at him. "Stay out."

"I feel like you just threw me out of my own house, grandma..."

"Don't make me."

"Okay! Okay!"

Violet laughed a little. "I have a feeling this will go well."

In more than a mere minutes, they're chatting away while Ghostly smiles and watches them. Happy to know their getting along fine. More than glad to know he could sneak some time on his phone while they're speaking about things, he checks his text messages. He checks facebook, and others. Just to make sure nothing is going down.

Once he looks back up, Ruby is speaking about racing and clapped her hands together when she first learned how Ghostly was going to be a racer.

Somewhere around noon is when they get up and start walking around the park, allowing Ruby to relive many memories of her past. They watch her as she speaks with some old, old, friends. They take her to see Ol' Gabby and he's happy to know she's back in Town.

They take her to Gino's and he's shocked to see her but he's more than happy. In a happy fit, he gives them a free pizza.

"Now, tell me, how's the old house doing?" Ruby asked her grandson as she takes a bite of her pizza. "I haven't seen it in a while."

Ghostly smiles. "Old, but it's in good shape."

"Have you taken her to see it, yet?"

"...No..."

"It settles it! We're going tomorrow!"

"What?!"

"Keep your voice down, dear."

Violet hides a smile behind her hand. "You never mentioned a house of her's before."

"Well, uh..." Ghostly trailed off, trying to think of something to say. "To be fair, I only been there about twice now..."

"Honey, you are going to like it!" Ruby beams. "Maybe, if you end up getting the will soon, you'll learn who gets it." There was a hint of happiness in her voice.

The couple shared a look. "Grandma, we don't know where the will is." Ghostly confessed. "Rosalyn hasn't given me it."

Ruby blinked. "What? But she has it..."

"I was told she might not have it."

"We're going to stop by tomorrow after we see the house," Ruby declared. "No objections, I need to know that will is safe and sound!"

"Now who's voice is raised?" Ghostly smirked.

Ruby frowned. "Your's."

Violet couldn't help but laugh at that remark while Ghostly tried to find some words to say to his grandma without making her fight back. Ah, family fights...


	26. Chapter 26

Violet and Ghostly had just woken up. Ruby had finally gotten tired of waiting for them, and woke them up. She had no intentions of having them sleep all day along, she just wanted to see her old house and make people realize they couldn't buy the house. But her grandson had of course mumbled how early it was, and even Violet agreed, and before long Ruby had gotten them breakfast. She'd tired making them see how they would have to get used to waking up early, but they had never spoken back since they passed out again.

After a few attempts to get them awake, they finally groaned and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, Ruby got a cab to take them out to the forest and soon enough, they were walking in the forest. Violet could see Ghostly trying his hardest to stay awake, like he wasn't used to be getting up this early in his life, and nudged him awake. Again. Yawning, Ghostly rubbed his eyes again before shaking his head awake, that way he wouldn't be able to get yelled at by his grandmother.

The following trail they were going on, Ruby stopped them and took them to a shortcut she knew perfectly well, like the back of her hand.

"It's quicker," She said brightly.

"Oh, okay," Ghostly mumbled, trying not to yawn again. "But did we really have to wake up this early?"

"Yes, dear. Just because the house isn't going anywhere doesn't mean a 'For Sale' sign could go up at the front lawn," She replied as she moved some vines out of the way.

"Alright," said Violet.

As they started walking more and more towards the house, Ruby got an idea. "Once that will is found, I want you to open it right away, Ghostly. I don't trust anyone with it, and I want that house calimed before they could put it up for sale."

"Right when I get it? Wouldn't it make more sense to do it with the whole family, if I do it then, wouldn't it feel like we're cheating them out of it?"

"That doesn't matter!" Ruby said. "Your daddy won't want anything to do with the house, your mamma doesn't know about it, and I want you to open it. No questions asked."

Ghostly sighed. "Oh, fine. I'll open it when we get it." He gave a look to his girlfriend before following his grandmother without anymore questions.

* * *

Coming up to the house, Ghostly saw Violet just staring at it with a partly opened mouth, trying to figure out what to say about it, and Ruby was gazing at the house lovingly. He walked over to the front door and swung it open after unlocking the house.

"Let's get this over with," said Ghostly.

"Now, now, dear. Don't get all snappy with me."

"I'm not snappy, grandma. Just really tired," Ghostly explained.

"That makes two of us," Violet added.

"Both of you need to learn how to wake up early!" spat Ruby. "I swear..."

"We're just not used to it."

"Nor will I ever be."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Personally, I don't know what today's youth has come too. With all those fancy knew phones and such! Back then, they didn't spend two seconds thinking about if they should go out or not, they just did!" With that, she walked into the house.

Following, Ghostly and Violet walked after her, shutting the door behind them. They watched while Ruby checked on everything she had came to known when she was younger, dragging both of them along, she even made a quick call to Rajesh about cleaning his room. Everything came back to her.

When she opened the door to the master bedroom, her grandson tried to look like nothing had been moved. By that he meant the camera that he had taken back home with him, but since Ruby didn't notice it, he figured it would be okay.

"Wasn't there a camera...?" Ruby mumbled to herself, loud enough for them to hear.

"I took it home," Ghostly admitted. "It's in my room."

"Well, I'm glad it's safe!" Ruby replied. "That holds a lot of memories."

At this, Violet just gave a smile at the two.

* * *

After visiting the house, the three went to Town hall, in hopes to find Rosalyn in order to find the will Ruby wanted. The trip back down there was nothing more than a mere hope for the elderly woman as she was trying to make the most out of her trip. It was only Friday and the Championship was on Sunday, so she had more than enough time.

Or so she hoped.

"I hope she has it." Ruby mumbled.

Ghostly gave her a look. "What if she doesn't?"

"Then I'll go and tell her to look much harder than she's doing, or I'll say I'm going to check for myself, either way I'm going to get it," Ruby answered.

"Okay," Violet said, starting to get a tad worried. "Just be fine if she can't find it and it'll take her a while. She works hard, more than she needs to, and by now, she should have the whole office known like the back of her hand and know where everything is."

"They should have a place for wills." added Ghostly, jokingly.

When Ruby agreed, he remained silent as Ruby went off talking about things with Violet.

* * *

Going into the Town hall, Ruby made her way into Rosalyn's office, surprising the mayor.

"Ruby Alder?" Rosalyn blinked twice. "It's been some time since you were in Simport! What's the occasion this time?"

"Here for the Championship on Sunday," Ruby answered, taking a chair to sit down while Ghostly and Violet stood.

"Wonderful!"

"Where's the will?"

"What?"

"Where's the will for my husband's old house we had? I want to see the will I wrote with him a while back, he left me to decide who got it," Ruby answered, her voice a tad cold.

Rosalyn stared at the elder for a moment before getting up and walking over a cabinet. She pulled it up and made going through many flies with many work paper in them. As much as she liked the sight of paper work, she wasn't wanting to work on them right now, she was wanting to find the old will. The will that wasn't touched for who knows how long?

Normally, Rosalyn would've ignored it, but this was something she couldn't ignore with Ruby in her office along with her best racer and Violet.

It only took a moment longer before she found it, grabbing it, she closed the drawer and made her way back to her desk, sat back down and handed it to the elder. She watched as Ruby went over it, to make sure it was the right one, and once she was sure, Ruby handed it to Ghostly. The mayor watched for a moment longer before speaking up.

Having to find the right words.

"Ruby," Rosalyn said slowly, "No one has came to me, asking for that in years."

"Don't worry about it, I just need my grandson to open it. So the house can no longer go up for sale! So, take it off the market!" Ruby growled.

The mayor froze. "Okay... I'll take it off."

"Good, now..."

Ghostly rolled his hands and began reading the will for his grandmother, though it was inside his head as he read it. It was mostly about who got what money, and who got what from the house and such, but he figured she wanted him to know who actually got the big house.

The will was long, but anyone could just scroll through their part of it and be happy.

When he got to the part about who got the house, he stopped and looked at his grandmother, a look of shock coming across his face before he gulped and Ruby gave a grin.

"Me...? I get the house...?" He asked slowly.

Ruby nodded. "Yes. See, I don't trust your daddy with it, or anyone of your mamma's family. You're the only option left and I could see you loved racing and what not. I knew you were perfect for the house."

"Wow..."

"Just don't tell your daddy."

"I won't."


	27. Chapter 27

"You're going to train!"

"But..."

"But nothing!"

"Ow!"

"Stop your whining."

"Grandma, at least you could losen your grip!"

"Quit whining."

"You have a death grip!"

"I'll give the luck to your grandpa."

"I never met the man!"

"Please, you did, only when you were a month old."

"He was in the Hospital then!"

"At least he met ya."

"But... that note..."

"He wrote that three weeks before you were born, he never thought he would live long enough to see you."

Pulling her grandson along, Ruby was making her way to the Junkyard where he always trained, she was hoping Gabby could let them take the car so Ghostly could use it instead of walking everywhere, that way his feet wouldn't get too tired of walking.

When they arrived, Gabby was shocked to see Ruby again, more shocked to see Ghostly being dragged by an old woman but he shook it off and walked over to greet the old woman. She was happily glad to see her friend again, and Ghostly stayed silent.

Like a good grandson in her eyes.

As they chatted, Ruby pulled Ghostly along so he could show her the old car and once she saw it, she told him to go race around the track at least six times, each time he passed, she watched with memories coming up in her mind. Gabby smiled brightly as he saw Ghostly getting faster each and every time.

As the sixth lap neared, Ruby got up and waited until the car came to a stop. Once did it, she clapped before asking Gabby if he could take the car with him, Gabby gladly agreed and she smiled before motioning for Ghostly to get out.

"You got me training, what more do you want?" Ghostly asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Please, now, I just want to talk."

"About what...?"

"...Your grandpa..."

Ghostly gave a sad look at her. "Grandma... you don't need to..."

"No, I should've told ya a long time ago, come. Sit with me." Ruby took his hand and lead him to a bench where they could sit down. "I told ya he meet you when you were a month old..."

"Yeah, but my parents never told me that," Ghostly added on. "How come they never told me?"

"Because they thought it would be best..."

"What kind of parents think that?!"

Ruby sighed. "Your's."

Ghostly growled. "This is really going to change dad's plans on fixing our relationship."

"Don't take it personally, dear. They just didn't want you to think anything about your grandpa, to keep ya from being sad about him."

"That doesn't help! Even if I didn't, then I would still feel sad."

"I'll tell you what he thought... if you want..."

Ghostly looked at her. "Grandpa's reaction to me...?"

"Uh huh... That note ya found at the house, it was before he went to the Hospital..."

"That makes sense..."

Ruby looked at the sky. "It was when he requested to see you, a month after he was told you were born..."

* * *

 _An sickly looking Raphael was laying in his Hospital bed with his wife by his side. His faded green hair was much more messy than he usually kept it, his eyes were a tad more cloudy than they used to be, and his well kept beard was starting to grow more._

 _His wife was sitting by him, speaking about their little grandchild she had met when he was born, how much he looked like his father but with his mother's hair._

 _More importantly, how he was going to be able to meet his little grandson._

 _When the door opened, and his son walked in with his wife, carrying his son, Raphael gave a weak smile before reaching his arms out to hold him. Rajesh slowly placed the little on in his father's arms and watched the scence unfolded._

 _Raphael made a face at his grandson as he laughed, and he chuckled at him. Ah, his family was all the same. It was the fathers who could get the kids to smile no matter what, and the mothers who could cheer them up when they were downright sad._

 _"Just like his dad..." Raphael weakly mutter to him. "Tell me, what's his name?"_

 _"Ghostly." Rajesh said._

 _Raphael blinked. "Why the creative name there, son?"_

 _"Uh... we named him after your nickname. Charles told me you were once called 'Ghost' because you never spoke when you were little and people almost forgot you were there. We thought it would be a good idea, and something about 'Ghost' didn't really stick. So, it was settled on Ghostly." Rajesh explained._

 _"His full name is Ghostly Raphael Kurt Alder," Rajesh's wife added on._

 _Raphael chuckled. "Named after your old grandpa, eh? You little racer, you!"_

 _"...A racer?" Rajesh whined. "Dad!"_

 _"Rajesh!" Ruby snapped. "Be nice!"_

 _"Uh... sorry..."_

 _The little child blinked and looked at his grandfather before reaching his tiny hands up to him, almost like he wanted to be laid down on his chest. Like he wanted to never leave this warmth embrace, no matter how hard his parents wanted him to go back with them._

 _..._

 _Like he was grandpa's boy._

 _"I think your son likes me!" Raphael beamed, nuzzling his grandson. "I'm going to feel sorry that I wrote grandchild of mine in those notes."_

 _Rajesh rose an eyebrow. "What notes?"_

 _"Just something if he ever comes and lives down here when he's older."_

 _"Dad, he won't..."_

 _"You never know!"_

 _When the visit came to an end, Raphael gave his grandson back to his son and watched as they left the room, leaving him alone with his wife._

 _"Ruby, did you finish the will?" Raphael asked._

 _Ruby nodded. "Sure did, but I can't decide who to give the house to..."_

 _"I think you know now.."_

 _"I guess I do."_

* * *

When his grandmother finished, Ghostly looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess, grandpa knew I would like racing."

"Dear, he would know anything."

"... We can go see his grave... if you want."

Ruby gave her grandson a look. "Do you want too?"

"I mean, yeah, we can pick up some flowers to bring him," Ghostly smiled.

"I know just his favorite."


	28. Chapter 28

Ruby watched as she saw the stands being put up. It was Sunday, and that meant the big ol' Championship was going down right now, it was something everyone was looking forward too. The racers were probably at home, or in the middle of getting here. So far, she knew that there was about four she knew that were going to be in the Championship. After all, it had been something that shocked everyone to hear that racing was back up. She smiled softly when she remembered Raphael coming down to her, saying how he got her a free spot to watch him.

As she turned to leave, she saw the figure of her friend coming towards her. He stopped and greeted her, and then made his way to speak with someone else.

"Ryan," She said reflectively. "Are you ready to see this go down?"

He nodded. "Yup, the last time, I could see how it would be the final one. Your husband didn't look so well, and him ending up in the hospital proved it."

"I think he would be proud of him." Ruby told him.

He gave her a nod.

"Now, go on, I'm going to find my grandson," She mumbled, walking away.

"Grandma! Hey! I gotta talk to you about somehing," Ghostly said, he looked to be running towards her.

"Honey," She said gently. "Where's the racer? I thought you would be ready to go by the time I came looking for ya. Is Gabby thinking he can drive it up when it should be you doing it all? And, look how handsome you are in that!"

"That's the point, grandma. It's the clothes," Ghostly complained.

Ruby gave him a look of confusion. She dug out some old clothes that used to be woren by their family, whenever they were doing something amazing. Mainly they were woren by Raphael but Rajesh had woren them a few times.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just... just I get the feeling, I look like grandpa in them," He commented, his eyes going down.

"I figure that would come up, but I never expect you to do this on the big day. But that implies you care enough. Care to the point where you wouldn't wear them for the sake of my memories making me sad about his passing." Ruby explained, cupping his cheeks in her hands. "I'll let ya know that I don't care about that."

"But... but... I thought you would be hung up on it still..." He protested, his face turning into one of confusion. Matching her own a little while ago.

"Raph, you can't believe what I went through to get over it. I never did something like I used to. Now, don't worry about that."

"I still don't want to wear it. Everyone that lived to see him, they might see him again..." The tone he used was misberable.

Ruby frowned. "Don't you mind them." She hugged him. "You gotta worry about winning this."

"Winning this," He muttered. "Do you think grandpa would be proud of me for doing this? I mean, you weren't much younger than him, but you still lived on."

"Raph, I'm four years younger than him! You gotta focus on you, and I know he's proud of ya, watching up there."

"Okay," Ghostly eventually said and Ruby gave a smile.

"Honey, if you want to, go and change out of those, you got time. Put on something else that fits you, and you'll be ready to go." Ruby explained.

Ghostly gave another look at the clothes he was wearing. "No, I think I'll wear 'em."

"Good," Ruby patted her grandson's head gently. "Now, go get the racer."

Watching him walk away, Ruby smirked and move back to go and chat with Rosalyn. Maybe even convince her to take a break or something from doing her job. Just a small one, and spend a day with her to catch up on what she missed on the town.

Something that would make her take a break.

By the time it was start of the Championship, she sat beside Violet and Buddy, talking about what things her grandson used to do, and she told them not to tell him about it. Leaving it so it would be a surprise for him. Seeing how they raced around three times before they switched tracks, was something.

Ruby remembered how Raphael would complain about switching tracks and how it was just stupid when one track would do just fine, when he would win he would probably voice his complaint when he drove her home while saying how much of a moron one of the rivals were.

Speeding up and placing things to slow them down.

It just got on his nerves.

"What's he wearing?" Buddy questioned. "I saw him wearing something like a racer."

"That would be his grandpa's suit," Ruby smiled. "He always wore pants with a matching jacket, a hat on backwards, though he doesn't have the hat, the jacket and pants are enough."

"He looks good in them!" Buddy smiled.

"Does racing run in your family?" Violet asked.

Ruby gave a look. "From what I know, I think it ran in Raphael's family. I don't know about mine, though."

"Wow!" Buddy grinned. "I think he was drop dead nervous when he found out about the Championship!"

"Well, he does take after his grandpa," Ruby chuckled. "I can see him being more nervous."

"Are you talking about the bartender?" A voice behind them spoke, and they gazed over their shoulders to see a man wearing sunglass. "Don't think he would've been a racer."

Ruby rose an eyebrow. "And, who are you?"

"Chaz. Chaz McFreely." Chaz grinned. "Maybe you heard of me?"

"Never in ma life," Ruby frowned. "Youth these days, I swear."

"Chaz, lay off," The girl beside him warned.

"Come on, Katie," Chaz whined. "I can have fun!"

Katie blinked. "By whining to an elder?"

"Sorry..."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Uh huh."

Turning her attention back to the race, Ruby could see how other racers were staring to go into their driving mood and speeding up, and she grinned. This was the best thing about racing for sure. All the speeding.

All the tricks to stop others.

That's what made racing great to watch, and yes, there were dangers to it, but hey, it was enjoyable to watch.

"You seem to be enjoying this," Katie spoke from behind.

"Yes, I love racing, I always watch it back home," Ruby smiled. "I'm here right now because my grandson mailed me a ticket."

"Oh yeah?" Chaz asked. "He seems like a good grandson."

"He is."

"Can't believe he's the bartender though," Chaz mumbled. "Didn't he also help out at Gino's?"

Buddy looked at him. "And the Junkyard and at the construction sight with Patrick."

"Damn."

After the racing ended, Ruby made her way down to meet her grandson with Violet and Buddy. Rosalyn congratulated him for winning and patted him on his back while everyone else went to see other racers and Ghostly.

This was something!

When he was pulled him into a hug by Ruby, Ghostly blinked and swore he saw an elderly man smiling there and when he blinked, the man wasn't there any longer.


	29. Chapter 29

After Ruby had left with Ryan back to BearTown, Ghostly was quick to move downwards to the Graveyard, making sure to grab some of his favorite flowers from Poppy and her family on the way. What he didn't want was to deal with many people trying to talk with him when he made his way. They had been acting like he was the one person who did something amazing to the World, and he was beginning to get annoyed with it, but he had been nice and spoke with them until he reached the grave.

"Grandpa," he said tiredly as he placed the flowers down.

The setting sun was making almost right to be in the Graveyard and he didn't much care if the Goths arrived and Goth Boy was upset with him then. He was at his grandpa's grave and they couldn't be upset with him for that, could they? A family member was more important than a meeting, and if he had to go in the middle of one, who was he to stay with them? He would leave to see the family member. No matter who it was.

If he knew them or not.

They were family and they should always come first, not anything else could make them come second. Just like it was when someone else was hurt and you were worried about yourself and no one else, you had to make time for them and help.

The wind was blowing slightly so his hair was moving a bit, he was wearing a jacket with matching pants. A blue jacket and some black hunting pants, though he wouldn't admit when he looked at himself in the mirrior when he thought about how his grandfather would've looked like in those clothes. Happy. Smiling away. Holding Ruby's hand. Just everything good about him.

Even the wish about how he wanted to know him more than just meeting him as a month old baby, he wanted to know him.

"Y'know, your grave should be saying 'Raphael Alder' instead of 'Sir Alder'," Ghostly chuckled after a while, placing his hands in the pockets of the jacket. "It really does sound weird to know how you were called a ghost by nickname, and how you were the first to go out of your friends, and even grandma."

He stopped, like he expected someone to say something else. Like he was expecting an answer from the dead man himself. He shook his head, placing a hand on his forehead. God, the clouds were almost making his head ache.

If it came to that, he would just have a nap.

"Was it you?" He eventually asked. "Was it you who I saw when grandma gave me that hug? Because I swore I saw an elderly man standing there with a smile, and I never mentioned it to someone because they would think I was crazy."

The wind blew again, but this time, he swore it was only around him since no trees were moving in tone with the wind, and no grass was slowly moving a tad bit. Ghostly sighed and leaned aganist a tree that was blocking his grandfather's grave, and yet everyone knew were it was placed.

He closed his eyes and then opened them after a few moments to see that same elderly man figure. Smiling away before he blinked and it was gone.

Yeah, he had to be going crazy for that.

"I gotta go, but I'll come back," Ghostly promised. "So, until next time, grandpa." With that he began walking away.

When he reached the graveyard entrance, he looked one last look over his shoulder before moving out of it. Slowly making his way home, eyes locked on the ground, putting up his hood so people would want to chat with him. After all, he wasn't in the mood to speak.

Not after visting his grandfather.

Though when he reached his house, he remembered how he was given the old house and smirked. Yeah, maybe he would move in there one day. When he was older and done with Collage. Speaking of which, he remembered how his Collage offered great writing class.

Aside from racing, he had always been in the writing area, with writing some books and what not, he always showed his parents what he wrote and they found them to be amazing, even his teachers back in Grade School admitted how he should look for a Collage like that.

So maybe he would become an author one day.

"Hey, Ghostly!" The man winced when he heard that same old voice. "Are you coming to the meeting tonight?"

He gazed over his shoulder. "Where's it at?"

"Graveyard." Goth Boy answered. "At nine."

"Not this time."

"Why not? Something up, newbie?"

Ghostly winced a little and Goth Boy got the news. "... I rather not..."

"Something... wrong?" His voice was softer than usual.

"I was just there and..." He trailed off.

"Visting someone?"

"Yeah," Ghostly nodded. "Won't be there tonight, bet you'll love that though."

Goth Boy rubbed the back of his neck while he watched Ghostly go into his house without any more words, before he knew it, he quickly looked at how many Goths were coming from his group message. Everyone in his group, was coming along.

Maybe they would notice how Ghostly wasn't there?

"Just who was he visiting?" Goth Boy wondered to himself. "Everyone is usually okay after seeing someone they loved there, but him? Nope."

"Goth Boy?"

"Crystal? What are you doing?"

Crystal looked at him. "I was coming down this way to clear my mind. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was just speaking with newbie," Goth Boy answered honestly. "Not that you need to know more about why I was."

"Did you say anything to offend him?"

"What? No!"

"Just checking," Crystal put her hands up and Goth Boy sighed heavily.

"Do you know anyone in the Graveyard he might be visiting?" Goth Boy asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. Why?"

"I just asked him if he was coming, he told me no. I found out he was just there seeing someone but he wouldn't tell me who. He acted all strange after, everyone acts just okay when they come out of there."

"Maybe, it's just something that happens in BearTown?" Crystal suggested. "I think we can look up BearTown to find out what it's all about."

Goth Boy nodded. "Yeah, maybe. I'll look it up later. See you tonight."

"Yup."

With that, they both went their own ways. Leaving Goth Boy to wonder who in the world was the one who Ghostly visiting.


	30. Chapter 30

For the next few days, Ghostly stayed in his house. Normally, his friends could just come in, but they knocked this time, probably feeling unsure about what to say to him. Maybe if he didn't answer, then they could go in without thinking and demanding to know what was going on. On the other hand, this was the only time they could speak with him, having to hear he picked up more hours at the bar.

The door opened, almost shocking them out of thought. Ghostly stood there in one of his jackets, opened, revealing a white shirt, and some blue jeans, a small smile hovering around the crners of his mouth.

"Hi. You guys... knocked, that's unexpected."

They walked through the open door and turned to face him as he shut it. "There's something we need to talk about."

"Oh, okay, let's go sit down." Ghostly gestured towards the living room, sitting down on one end of the leather couch, placing his arms on his legs and leaning forward.

"We want to know if something is wrong."

He looked both surprised and a little frozen, but naturally, he gave a slight nod. But Violet could tell it was forced. "I guess, you could get that message, but nothing is going on."

"Okay, all right, but you're ignoring us." Violet cut in.

"I didn't..."

"Look, your boss told us you picked up more hours than the older works there. Why did you do that?"

"Yeah, for a good reason," Ghostly said with a slight frown. "I'm not always going to have enough money for Collage, so I picked up more hours. I was trying to catch up before I fall way too behind, and really, the Collage I'm at doesn't really like the thought about people falling behind. While I'm at a good spot, I want to make sure I'm ahead."

"Well, he told us that he's not sure if you can handle this. He said some workers stop working at the bar because of the pick up shifts. He doesn't want to lose you, and it's clear you might stop working since we barely see you." Buddy added.

"Guys, it's only been a few days. We went longer without seeing each other before, so what's the problem?"

"You don't answer our texts."

"Uh, about that, I guess I never answer my phone because I might just see a call or text from my father when I don't want to speak with him. I guess I just got caught up in not answering it anymore, sorry if you were texting me, but..."

Violet rose her hand. "You don't come with me to meet with the other goths, and it's starting to freak us out because Goth Boy keeps going on about how you should be there."

"He's... asking about me?"

"More than you would like."

Ghostly bite his lip before rubbing his eyes. "Guys, look, I'm trying my hardest to keep up with Collage, work, and what have you. Sorry for ignoring you, but I guess my time has been busier than I wanted too. Plus, with all the racing, I have to keep up with that as well."

"Sounds like you're saying no to racing, pal."

"I'm not saying no to it. Yeah, a break might be needed, but have you seen them? How they might freak out when they hear the person who won the Championship needs a break? Rosalyn's champion? It would set off a wild fest. It wouldn't calm down until I say it's over."

Seeing how he was rubbing his eyes while talking made them a tad guilty before Violet went over and gave him a hug, which he glady returned.

"You still need to keep up with all your doing for this place. You brought back something they stopped, it's almost expected of it."

"It's only for a while..."

"Promise us, pal?"

Ghostly nodded. "Promise."

Standing up, Buddy looked him over. "We'll hold you to that."

"No doubt you two will."

"We'll see you later."

"Alright."

When they left, Ghostly groaned and laid his head on the back pillow of the couch. His head was aching from that talk and he knew very well he was drowing himself in work, but he just wanted to finish Collage as fast as he could manage.

They were strict about their students.

Almost like a straight A high school or something back in BearTown, and it was becoming way too much in his mind but he had to keep going. He wasn't going to be a drop-out for Collage. He was going to finish it like a good Alder.

When he was back in his room, he got back on his laptop and began working for his Collage again, sending in more papers like a student doing extra work for their grades and every time they were doing reading it over, they would send an email to him.

Saying if they liked it or not.

They mostly were impressed by his papers and said there was great promise in his future, but when he was about to send another finished paper in, he got an email from his Collage.

 _'To all students within our wonderful Collage,_

 _we are deciding to open the collage back up before the summer is over for the very reason is we wanted to make sure you are all ready to get out in the real world!_

 _Please, don't feel like you are not ready to come back, if you're not present for classes, we will understand._

 _When you are ready, please, come and join us!_

 _-Staff members of our wonderful Collage.'_

"... Well, shit..."

He might be going back sooner than he expected, and how would he explain this to Violet and Buddy? Or even the public? There was no doubt he would missing races because of this sudden chose.

But...

He wasn't going to miss his classes. That wasn't in his nature. Nor in his family's history.


	31. Chapter 31

He had chosen to actually wait until the actual reopening of the Collage, with finding out most students didn't show up, and most were in his class. He had spent more time writing up all the extra work just to stay on top and his teachers emailed what they had done in class, and he was all caught up in his classes. Apparently, they had also known about him being a racer, so that was new to find out. Though he had been out and about with Buddy, hearing how Travis and Liberty were done, and some other things. As of right now, he was working at the bar.

His second shift that night.

"Y'all won't believe what happened!" His southern accent boss chimed.

"Oh, yeah? What would that be ol'man?" Dallas replied, drunk off of his ass. The boss glared at him.

"What?" Ghostly asked.

"I got back in contact with ol'friend of mine," The boss finished, a cheerful smile on his face. "Ah, the old woman's coming here."

"Damn, she married or are you looking to get with her?" Dallas looked at him.

"Oi, she be married, a real nice woman. She is."

"How did that happen?" Ghostly asked.

"The married thang or the contact...?"

"Contact."

His boss smirked. "Ah was looking at my facebook and she ended up talkin' to me. Said she's gonna come down to chat for a few."

"Nice going," Dallas laughed, taking a swing of his beer. "You keep in touch with your friends, while mister big shot can't keep up with his girl."

"I can," Ghostly mumbled. "I've just been busy with keeping up at Collage since it opened up earlier than everyone wanted. Most people don't even go."

"Ah, who cares?"

"I care, all right?" Ghostly growled. "It's my Collage, and I gotta keep up with it or I'm not. I'm not going to get kicked out or drop out because of my other life, 'kay?"

"Other life...?"

"My life between racing and my life between writing," Ghostly explained. "I don't know what to do, because I know races will come up when I'm at Collage. I don't want to miss both of them."

His boss ran a hand through his beard. "Ah see, well then... tough thing you gotta choose between."

"Do both," Dallas took a drink. "What's wrong with doing both? Just make sure it's on the day when you're free. And if it's not, then miss it."

"You say that with so much confident."

"Yeah? So?"

"Just... wow."

Dallas grinned. "Because I know how to live."

"Screw off."

When his shift was done, the Alder began making his way back home, the cold night was cool and just right to cool off the earth after spending hours in the sun. Though he wouldn't admit when he said he still saw that elderly man figure out and about, swearing it had to be Gabby pulling a prank on him or whatever, but never came close to see who it was.

He passed the graveyard, taking the long way home, and saw the goths hanging out doing a little meeting, he basically ran like another person. Now, it had gotten the attention of some, but lucky for him, his blue hair was badly seen in the dark.

So they just thought it was another person passing on by.

"Yo, Alder," The voice-again-was familiar and he knew it was Goth Boy.

"Yeah?" He said that with a deep and heavy sigh.

"Why are you ignoring us?"

"Busy."

"Busy? That's your whole reason? Busy!?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Ghostly snapped. "Why do you care?"

"Didn't I tell you to never snap at me?" Goth Boy snapped back.

Ghostly frowned. "Just getting out of your hair, dude. Besides, I'm working my ass off!"

"With what?"

"With the shifts at the bar along with writing reports for my Collage to keep the hell up, and then there's the fact with all the races along with considering when to move into that big ass house."

"The house in the woods?"

"Yeah, it was in the will, I own the house now."

Goth Boy ran a hand through his hair. "Never thought..."

"That I could own something like that? I noticed."

Just as he was about to leave, Goth Boy called for him.

"Er... good luck at collage."

"... All right."

Walking away, Ghostly ran a hand through his hair. That was odd. Goth Boy never even said something nice to him before, and the tone he used. It was awkward and anyone could hear the person wasn't sure about what to say with it, he almost felt bad for hearing that tone in the head goth's voice, but Ghostly never thought that he could have that tone before.

Out of the goths, Ghostly mainly liked Violet and Ray.

There was something about Ray that made him like him, the way he acted and what not, it was surprising and yet oddly nice to see out of him. If he could say, maybe Ray would be like his third best friend or what have him.

Oh well.

Then there was Crystal.

The girl always talked about how she was dating some guy named Chaz or gave him advice about Goth Boy and how to handle him. Yet, something about her, made him a little... afraid to say something to her and went to Violet or Ray instead.

He could say many things about the goth group, yet everyone seemed wiry around them. Never once getting the courage to stick up to them, though he was sure Dallas walked right through their territory when he was training back with Gabby. He could be the only one brave enough to walk through that part of the Junkyard and what not.

"Ghost?"

"Ray?" Ghostly blinked. Shouldn't he be in where the others were?

Ray waved to him. "I thought you would be with the others, what are you doing out here?"

"Could ask you the same thing."

"Time off from them, my parents. They're annoying me to death about getting a job, and I have little interest in any jobs around in Simport," Ray sighed. "You know a place?"

"There's always the bar. I think the boss is offering night time shifts, I had to work for it, but I think he'll hire you if you wanted to just do the night time."

"Eh, sounds like a lot of work..."

"You just start off cleaning tables after your training is done."

"What comes after?"

"Taking orders."

Ray thought about it. "Still sounds like a lot of work, and I don't care for training that much..."

"You don't care for much, Ray."

"And I'm proud of that."

Ghostly rolled his eyes. "Look, for all I know, your best bet is to just look some places up to see if you have an interest in them."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Do the other goths know about this?"

"I only told them I would be away for a while, so I think they don't think too much of it." Ray commented.

"Eh, alright."


	32. Chapter 32

Ray slammed down his drink. "I mean-me? Work? I barely have interest in anything! What makes them think I can work?" There's a little slur to his words as Ghostly and Buddy looks at him. There to help him out if he needs it. "Uh, this is stupid!"

"I mean, what do you expect? You're old enough to work now, pal." Buddy nervously chuckles, not used to be being around a goth. He looks even more nervous to be seen around one, but their in a cabin Ray's parents own.

It's packed full of beer, whisky, and wine.

"Ray, did you even try to look up things?" Ghostly questioned him, eyeing him a little, seeing as Ray took another swing of his drink. It's whisky. "Without getting bored?"

"I did." Ray admitted. "I found one."

"Oh?" He smiled. "That's great."

Ray frowned. "No!" He slammed the drink down again. It's amazing how the glass hasn't broken yet from a drunken Ray. "It's not."

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Buddy asked.

"It's in another town!" Ray whined. "Which would mean I would have to move away, and I hate the thought of doing just that."

The two friends shared a look while Ray complained about how far it would be but how good of a point it would make to his parents about being able to get a job. So he wouldn't be treated like a child who couldn't slove a question in school. Everything was crushing in on him.

Ghostly shot Buddy a look before slowly moving Ray's drink away from him, as which the goth whined and reached for it only for Buddy to hold him back. Saying he had more than enough to drink.

The goth didn't think that at all.

"I barely had any!"

"No, you had more than enough to get you like this, Ray." Ghostly pointed out before dumping it down the drain. "You're going to have a headache in the morning."

Ray placed a hand on his head. "A little too late."

"Buddy, help me put him to bed."

"Don't touch me."

Buddy whined slightly. "I don't know what to do."

"Ray, listen, you gotta get to bed," Ghostly ordered him and Ray looked up at him. "You'll know what to do if you get a good rest."

"That how you knew about racing?" Ray asked.

"More or less. Now, come."

Groaning, Ray allowed his friend to grab him and pull him towards the room of the cabin while Buddy placed their drinks into the sink and placed the whisky back where it belonged before following Ghostly out of the cabin while speaking.

Driving back down to where they lived.

Only to get a call in the morning from Ray asking if they would want to hang out at the Beach later at noon or so.

It was odd but they ended up agreeing.

Arrving at the beach, they ended up greeting Ray sitting on a bench wearing some swimming shorts. They were black and gray. Much like how the others were wearing their own swim wear, but it was almost werid to see Ray in his.

Buddy was wearing some red swim shorts while Ghostly was in some light green and yellow shorts.

"Always green and yellow?" Ray asked.

"Eh, I like them together," Ghostly smiled. "How's your head?"

Ray placed a hand on his forehead. "It hurts just a small bit. I took something to help with the gaint headache before I had a nap. I just can't move it as much."

"That's what happens when you drink, pal!" Buddy grinned.

Getting up, the trio walked down the shoreline, speaking more about the little job problem Ray was having and where the job actually was.

It turns out, it was in a town called MyTown.

The job was a backstage helper for bands and such, and Ray would start out cleaning up the stage after it was done, then move on to other things that came with the job, until he was able to take people's tickets and allow them in.

It paid well for a starter.

But Ray didn't really want to leave the town, it would seem like he 'betrayed' the goths as he imaged Goth Boy saying it.

"The thing is-he's going to flip!" Ray whined as he threw his hands up, sitting down on the sand. "He doesn't like it when one of us leaves."

"Has anyone dared to leave before, pal?"

"Once. This girl-her name was Winter-she found a nice place to settle in. It was ways away from Simport-and Goth Boy hated the news." Ray explained. "He was what? ten? Yeah, she was his sister or something. A good friend maybe."

Ghostly nodded. "I take it, he liked her before Yuki?"

"I guess so!" Ray shrugged. "Ugh, I just don't want to do that. And I don't want to leave Raven."

"She your girlfriend?" Buddy asked.

Ray gave a nod. "Yup."

"So you gotta keep this to yourself without Raven or Goth Boy knowing?"

"Basically. But I'm going to tell Raven."

"When?"

"Soon."

Ghostly frowned. "Ray..."

"Uh, okay... I'll tell her at the next meeting or something, but I want you there to back me up! Please, Ghost!" Ray begged.

Ghost...

How did he not notice before?

That was the same nickname was his grandfather had. Ray was using it-on him?

"... 'Ghost' ...?" Ghostly mumbled.

"Yeah. Ghost. I figured, ya know, since we're friends, I could call you that. You didn't seem to mind the first time. Is it okay?" Ray asked. "I thought you would like it better than... racer."

Ghostly rubbed his neck. "Either is fine."

"Good. Will, you be there when I tell her?"

"Okay, I will."

Ray gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"No problem, Ray."

Buddy watched them before giving a wide smile, "Can I call you that?" He asked Ghostly. Seemingly finding the nickname 'Ghost' cool.

"Only if I can call you 'Bud', or even, 'Smiler'." Ghostly joked.

"You got it, pal!"

"... wait. What?"


	33. Chapter 33

The following week was one Ray was really dreeding out for the longest time, he had planned a date with Raven along with Ghostly and Violet tagging along, and yet he wasn't so sure anymore. The thing that would come after was telling Goth Boy he planned on grabbing the job, and he knew how Goth Boy could react, with how Winter went. Yes, he knew how he would react, but he wanted it to be quiet and simple. Not loud and angry like he would do.

So, picking the spot of the ice-cream shop, Ray sat down waiting until the others arrived. Which was Ghostly and Violet first then Raven followed a little after. They all had gotten their orders before Ray took a bite of his's and waited for someone to speak.

Because he wasn't going to be the first.

"Ray," Raven said. Thank god she spoke. "What's this about?"

Violet looked at him. "I was surprised when you invited us here, I thought you would've liked to be just you and Raven."

"Yeah, um," Ray cleared his throat. "About that..."

"He asked me you join him for a dubble date, and I said sure," Ghostly lied.

Ray nodded. "Uh huh."

"So, go on and tell me what you needed to say." Raven declared.

"You know how my parents told me to find a job?" Ray asked and his girlfriend nodded. "Well, I found one and plan on taking it."

Raven blinked. "I don't see the problem."

"It's in another town."

"Oh..."

A silence fell over them, Ray looked at Ghostly, trying to see some sort of plan to get out of this, but all he found was nothing, so he looked back at Raven. The girl was trying to think of anything to say to him, but found nothing.

Just silence.

Things got very awkward in the shop, as Ghostly just quietly ate his ice-cream, getting the feeling like he would be asked if he knew about it. Then, he would have to say the truth and probably get yelled at or they would be mad at him.

Expect for Ray, of course.

"How... how long have..." Raven trailed off.

"I found it after Ghostly told me to look up jobs instead of walking around." Ray admitted. "He didn't know I would find one in another town, but I... I just looked jobs up in random town as a joke, but I didn't think it would interest me."

"Okay."

Violet cleared her throat. "What are you going to tell Goth Boy?"

"Hell. I don't know."

"Anything that saves his ass." Ghostly added. "Anything."

Ray looked at his food. "I'm sorry, Raven, but they're on my back. I told them, and they aren't exactly happy, so I get if you're mad."

"I don't think I'll stay mad for long."

"I'll have to go to Collage there," Ray told her. "I gotta go through collage."

Raven held her breath while nodding before moving to stand up. "Thanks for telling, but I think I'm going to go."

"Raven!" Ray stood up. "Please, don't tell me what I think you're saying..."

"No. We're not through," Raven smiled weakly. "I just... need some time..."

Watching her walk out, Ray sat down and groaned. This was the worse, and he knew exactly how the others woudl take him saying this.

Violet looked at her friend and bite her lip.

"I'm sorry, Ray," She managed to get out. "Where's the job at?"

"MyTown." Ray answered, looking up. "It pays well and I'll be able to live there, but it's miles away from Simport."

"And your not sure if you're going to live here forever." Ghostly added on.

Ray nodded. "Exactly..."

His eyes trailed down as Ghostly and Violet began talking about if they got jobs in different towns, he wasn't listening much as he was remembering when his parents told him, he needed a job...

* * *

 _"Ray, sit down." Ray's father ordered when he walked into the house. His voice was cold-like always-and more rough than usual. "We need to chat." He pointed to the chair in the living room._

 _Shakily, the teen moved so he was sitting down. In front of his parents. His body was trying to calm down as his father sat down next to his loving mother._

 _"What's going on?" Ray asked._

 _His mother played with her hands. "Ray, sweetie, it's not like we don't mind you living here..."_

 _"Are you kicking me out!?" Ray jumped, feeling scared._

 _His father shook his head. "No! No!" He waved his hands. "Look, to get to the point. Ray, you need a job so you can pay rent."_

 _"Well, not nearly as bad..." He mumbled._

 _"We wouldn't kick you out," His mother added. "You just need to work."_

 _Ray ran a hand through his hair. "Is there a time limit for it?"_

 _"No."_

 _"So, I can find a job without a time limit?"_

 _"Exactly."_

 _"All right. I'll start looking."_

 _His parents shared a look._

 _"You aren't going to comment about how that doesn't interest you?" His father asked._

 _Ray shook his head. "Nope."_

 _"Okay then."_

* * *

Then he remembered how they took the news.

* * *

 _"I found a job." Ray commented as he walked into the house after spending the day at the beach._

 _His father gazed at him. "Really? That's great!"_

 _"What is it?" His mother asked._

 _"It's a job for cleaning up the stage after a band performed," Ray explained. "I'll eventually get to take people's tickets and allow them in."_

 _"That's wonderful!"_

 _"Where's it at?"_

 _Ray gulped. "MyTown."_

 _..._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"I said; MyTown."_

 _..._

 _His mother dropped a dish and it shattered._

 _"MyTown... That's where the job is at!?" His mother screamed._

 _"Uh huh." Ray nodded. "I haven't taken it yet."_

 _A smile on his father's face._

 _"Good." Then it vanished. "Do you plan on taking it?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ray!"_

 _Ray frowned. "I'm sorry! I thought you wouldn't me to find a job!?"_

 _"Yes, but one here!"_

 _"Well, sorry! But it's the only job I like and I'm taking it!" Ray growled. "End of story."_

 _With that he walked off to his room. Hearing his parents call for him, but never went back down to face them._

 _He was being stubborn._

* * *

He hated the memories.

Now, he had to tell Goth Boy about this and this could not go well at all.


	34. Chapter 34

The night in the junkyard, Ray was nervously standing there speaking with Ghostly and Blaine, gazing over to Raven and Violet. Goth Boy was talking about something else with Yuki and the others before Ray got the feeling he really should just go over and just tell him. Due to the fact he wasn't going to feel until about three weeks more, Goth Boy was going to act more and more harsh. Until he left that was.

Picking up on this, Ghostly gave his friend a look before nodding to him, allowing Ray to leave and head over. His nerves wouldn't calm as he walked over, cusually so Goth Boy wouldn't pick up on it, so it would be like nothing was wrong.

When there was.

"Goth Boy, can I speak with you for a moment, it'll be quick." Ray said. "I promise."

"Eh, alright, fine. Yuki, go and talk with the others, it'll only be a second or two, I'll come and find you when I'm done." Goth Boy ordered and his girl walked away. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, not really but I just wanted to tell you something, about what my parents were bugging me to do and how I couldn't come to those meetings." Ray explained and Goth Boy nodded before leaning aganist an old truck. "They started to bug me about a job, it was after the meeting we had a few weeks ago, and I had met up with Ghostly, who told me to look up some jobs instead of walking around the town to find some."

"Hmmm. Well, that's a smart choice, I may have to congratulate him on thinking of that."

"Yeah, um, well..." Ray coughed into his hand before moving his foot around. "So, I did just that, and thought it would be funny to see what other towns have to offer and some where seriously awkward and awful to think about."

Goth Boy laughed. "Like always!"

"Uh huh."

"So, what's the problem with that? Did you end up finding one and it's interferring with our meetings, making it so you can't come?"

Ray gulped. "I found one... but..."

"But?" Goth Boy rose an eyebrow. "But what?" His voice rose a little.

"Butit'sinanothertown!" Ray said so quickly that Goth Boy couldn't understand him. The leader blinked before rolling his hand, telling him to say it slowly once more. Oh boy. Here it comes. "But it's in another town."

"What!?"

The shout had made everyone else look over to them. A silence hung over the junkyard part they were given, Goth Boy's glare was one that could kill if it could and Ray shrunk back a little before GB moved towards him a little more.

"Wanna repeat that?" Goth Boy dared to him. "Go on and repeat that. NOW."

"It's in another town." Ray whispered quietly.

Goth Boy frowned. "Louder. So everyone can hear you."

"It's in another town!" Ray shouted, angered. "Got it?"

"Who else knows?"

Ray gulped.

"I do."

"Me too."

"Uh huh."

Goth Boy looked at Ghostly, Violet, and Raven. A firm frown settling on his face before he poked at Ray, growling almost. And everyone didn't speak a word.

No one dared too.

"So, you'll be going away, eh?" Goth Boy growled. "Do you understand what happens when one leaves?"

"Yes," Ray nodded, shamefully.

The leader crossed his arms. "Then you'll understand when your no longer welcome here."

"Hang on!" Ghostly spat out, moving to stand beside his friend and placed a hand on Ray's shoulder. "You gotta be kidding! Just because he's going away means you gotta kick him out?"

"Do you want to be kicked out?" Goth Boy threatend.

Nothing changed on the Alder's face.

"Yeah. If Ray's out, I'm out."

That actually surprised Goth Boy greatly.

"Wait. What?" Goth Boy blinked, dropping his arms into a surprise stance, and everyone just stared at them. Watching it play out. "Then, you wouldn't..."

"Don't matter to me," Ghostly smirked. "I got other friends, I won't be lonely, and besides, you guys just scare people anyways."

Ray gulped. "You don't need to be doing that for me."

"I want to."

* * *

 _"That's my little racer."_

The voice was almost cold like as a shadowy figure stood away from the gang, just watching the scene play out before him. Yes, no one could see him from here, it's not like anyone saw him anyways so he was more than used to it by now.

Figuring it wouldn't be long, he watched as two left while the leader of the little gang went on yelling about if they left then they wouldn't be welcomed here anymore, but the figured almost smirk.

Oh, how the teen was clueless when it came to these things.

He moved downwards so he was right by the two that left and heard what they were speaking about and how they would be fine without the little group that scared people. Even back in his own day, there was always a group that scared others.

So it was no different.

"You didn't have to join me," Ray sighed. "I don't want you to be doing this just because you think you need to."

"You kidding? I want to be doing this." Ghostly smiled. "In a group or not, I'm fine."

"Guess now you can focus on collage and work, huh?"

"Yeah. Do me a favor and send a video or something once your down there and I'll send it to Violet, so she can show them," Ghostly said. "That way he can see you're doing just fine."

"No exact promises when I'm there."

Ghostly laughed. "Just focus on settling in down there first."

"Got it, got it."

"Now, want something to drink?"

Ray nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Let's get going."

Yes.

They would do just fine without them.

 ** _You can tell Goth Boy doesn't like people leaving his group XD_**


	35. Chapter 35

With Ray sending him videos about his job, Ghostly could only smile and show Violet when they hang out. Sensing how happy his friend was, he couldn't help but ask if he missed Raven, which of course, Ray had said yes and promised to pay visits on his vacation days.

On the days where he wasn't working, he would be either writing or spending time with his friends. Or on dates with Violet.

When races came around, he would take a breath and go on with them. Winning, coming in second, and what not. But he always found himself doing the best in the Championships that came around, four championships in total and he usually got sleepy right after and found himself sleeping while his friends began talking to him about things.

His life was making him more and more sleepy and his friends began understanding to the point where he would call in sick at work when he really needed a day off from working, his vacations days were usually spent sleeping, hanging with friends, and what not.

When Buddy dragged him to the beach, they would be throwing water at each other, or just sitting down on the sand and talking. Some times, Violet would join them and allow Ghostly to know how the goths were doing, it looked like Goth Boy got the news about him being okay without being with goths.

Which was okay for him.

Buddy eventually went on about wanting to find his old friend that worked for SPA, and catch up which Ghostly rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky, as his friend went on about making some comics based on the missions his friend went on. He even showed one to Ghostly, it was about a mission involving a lady wearing red.

From what she looked like, Ghostly could only assume that Buddy's friend liked her or whatever, and when he showed him how he thought she disappeared, he gave his friend a look.

How could a person vanish from a a swirl of darkness from just wearing a crown?

"Really? A swirl of darkness?" Ghostly asked, not sensing it was right.

"I was there, pal! I saw a patrol along with my friend! It really happened, so I just placed it in a comic, and most people find it like a fantasy, so who can I complain? I would assume that if I didn't see it with my own eyes." Buddy defended himself, crossing his arms almost. "Besides, we went on much more adventures!"

"I would assume it too, Buddy." Ghostly laughed lightly. "How long since you seen your friend? Do you remember his name?"

Buddy nodded. "Yeah, I remember! But I won't tell you. It's been a few years since I saw him last, and I doubt he would remember me."

"C'mon, Buddy, maybe he would if you could find him."

"Doesn't matter since he's all happy like now," Buddy grinned. "Do you know what your going to do after you finish collage yet?"

Ghostly placed his arms under his head, laying down. "I think I may start writing more like an author, maybe go on with racing and such. Things like that."

"Ah! So you'll be in another town while doing that?" Buddy asked, sounding a tad sad.

"What? No!" Ghostly spat out, sitting up. "Just because Ray found a job in MyTown doesn't mean I'll be moving towns, beside I have to move into the house I got."

"How many more days?"

Ghostly bite his lip. "About two more. Rosalyn doesn't want me to stay in the house I have now, she wants me to move as soon as possible. Something about switching houses on the market."

"Ah, I'll help you out, pal!"

"Are you sure you won't trip on your face like always? I mean, what if you're carrying something that's able to break?" Ghostly asked.

"I'll be fine! We can get Patrick to help too." Buddy waved his hand.

"Yeah, maybe."

Buddy looked at his friend. "Sounds like you don't want to move in there, Ghost."

"I do, but... I just don't know what my dad would think of me doing this. He was never fond of the fact I wanted to be like my grandfather, but I think this would do him in and go back crap cazy." Ghostly explained. "What do you think?"

"Eh, depends I guess."

"Depends? Depends on what exactly?"

Buddy sat up and gazed at him. "Depends on the fact what your grandmother told you! He's trying to make things better, yeah? So, maybe this would help you."

"My dad is always old school, Bud. He thinks the world doesn't need one thing but has to have the other, and his thoughts on his own father is so clear."

"Hey, now, don't worry about him! Let's go pack your things!" Buddy chimed, grabbing hold his friend before running off towards Ghostly's house. His friend trying to stop himself from being dragged for much longer. "You'll thank me!"

Being dragged along by was something Ghostly didn't know what to think about this. He knew Buddy was always willing to help, but didn't he know he could wait until there was one day left before he had to move to pack?

Ah, well, no stopping him now.

When Buddy entered his house, he got boxes out and began placing things into the box. Stuff like pictues and what not. Clothes, his laptop and what else he wanted to bring with him to the big house. Maybe he should start calling it the Alder House?

Did his grandfather have that house build or something?

Because there was no way a house could be out in the forest without anyone knowing and trying to buy it the moment they saw it. Raphael would have to have it build instead of just stumbling on it by mere pure chance.

Shaking his head, Ghostly placed some clothes into a box and gazed over his shoulder to see Buddy trying to reach a camera.

"Need help?" He asked, moving to grab it.

"Thanks!"

"..." Ghostly stayed silent for a moment. "I found this in the house."

Buddy blinked, than a grin appeared. "Really? Wow! What did it have on there?"

"Just pictures and a video." Ghostly explained. "It's shows my grandparents and my dad. The video is when my dad was leaving the house."

"Was he more nice back than?"

Ghostly shrugged. "Give or take."

"Let's put in the box!" Buddy said before taking the camera and placing in the box he had. "Are you going to give back to your grandma?"

"Dunno. Depends if she wants it."

"I think she does."

He placed his hands into his pocket and smiled. "Then maybe I will."

Two more days and he would be in the big ass house in the forest with the racing car in the garage, probably like how Raphael used to be.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...


	36. Epilogue

"Dad! Jax keeps annoying me!"

"Raphael, relax. Jax only wants to say hello, and play with you. Besides, he's only two and your four, you should be happy he wants to play with you." Raphael's father scolded him. "C'mon, Raph, what's the worse that Jax can do?"

Raphael crossed his arms. "A lot."

"What's going on?"

Raphael looked over to his mother coming into the room, looking the way she always looked like. Wearing a black dress with her hair brushed and some purple lipstick. Though she would usually wear some lighter clothes, anyone could see that she might still be the age of 18.

His eyes stared into his mother's same eyes as he pointed to a two year-old Jax.

"Jax keeps on annoying me, momma!" Raphael huffed, out. "Make him stop! Just like you make dad stop talking."

"Raph!" His father hissed out, crossing his arms. "I'm not annoying."

"Kinda are."

His mother narrowed her eyes as she picked up her youngest. "Raphael, don't go insulting your father or you'll end up like his father."

"What's bad about grandpa?" Raphael asked, sitting down on the couch with his legs crossed and his arms on his legs as his hands sat on his cheeks. "He doesn't seem bad."

His father rubbed his neck. "It's the way how he used to be, Raphael. Before you and Jax was born, okay? He made a lot of bad choices in life."

"Still don't seem bad." Raphael mumbled through his teeth.

Taking his youngest son, Raphael's father sat next to him with Jax on his lap while he turned on the TV to a show they liked and when Jax looked at his brother with his brown eyes and moved his hand towards him, trying to crawl into Raphael's lap instead of staying in his father's lap.

Allowing his youngest to move, he watched as Jax crawled into Raphael's lap and sat down, looking up at his brother.

Raphael looked back down at him before glaring and huffing before turning attention back to the TV, trying to ignore his brother.

"Rapahel, that won't make Jax stop bugging you." His mother chuckled, taking a set by his father. "He just wants to be with his big brother, is that really bad?"

"It is if you're me."

His father smirked. "You weren't like that when Jax was born. I remember you being pretty excited when you first saw him."

"That was different."

"How?"

"Because then I didn't know how annoying Jax would be then." Raphael explained, before his brother gave him a hug with a smile on his face. "Eh..."

His father shared a look with his mother. "Most of the time?" He guessed.

"Most of the time."

The parents just laughed at him.

When the day was over, and they had placed both of their kids to bed, the two went downstairs to share a drink. Pop. It's always pop, nothing like beer or wine. They would save that for later.

Taking a drink from his can, the coldness felt nice after spending all that time in the sun before he came home to find his boys playing and what not.

"I think we should've had someone else look after Raphael rather than your father." His wife laughed, and he couldn't help but give a chuckle. "He acts like him a little."

"Must run in my family."

His wife rose an eyebrow. "Does it now, Ghostly?"

"Eh, it might," Ghostly mumbled. "I mean, I don't know about your family, Violet. But I think my grandfather might've acted a tad like my dad."

"How did we end up with two boys?" Violet mumbled.

Ghostly smiled. "Hey, they must be common in my family."

"I feel so lucky for marrying you," Violet joked. "I still don't know you managed to convice me into allowing you to name our first born after him."

"You thought it was a good idea." Ghostly laughed.

Violet rolled her eyes. "At the time."

"Still counts."

"Sure it does."

Ghostly gave her a look. "Hey, now, you can't be hating on Raphael's name! I let you name Jax!"

"Because you named the first one."

He couldn't really argue at that...

 _ **End**_


End file.
